Corporate Calamity/I Stand Alone
by RebelWolf
Summary: T/P&T/M. Trunks just cannot seem to get a break! Seeking his own identity, Trunks heads for space, but has his own bad luck and complications followed him even there?
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Dragonball/Z/GT.

This is just a little fic that popped into my head and I just let it ride. Not even I am sure exactly where it's going, but I'll know when I get there. That's the fun of "writing on the wing" so to speak. It's rated PG-13 right now, but has potential to get a little more involved. As I said, I'm not exactly sure where it's going either.

**Corporate Calamity (part 1)**

"And with the latest acquisition of Rakuyo Corporation, share prices have risen----"

Trunks' mind wandered away from the speaker's droning voice. Sitting through meeting after meeting, chatting with one client after another, and not even having a chance to eat yet had eroded his attention span to a fine grain of sand. He sighed inwardly while still trying to look interested, but share holders meetings were about as colorful as a dead person's skin.

*Let's see, inventory time Trunks. You're 32 years old, single, living with your parents, single. Oh man, my life is totally meaningless. And this job...why is mother punishing me so? What did I do to deserve this? Speaking of which, I'm starving! Now I know what Goku felt like! *

"Mr. President?"

No response.

"MR. PRESIDENT!?"

Trunks, though still somewhere within his own mind instinctively allowed his eyes to find the source of interruption. It was one of his executive officers standing beside his chair. The officer took the eye contact as a signal to continue.

"We would like your input on the latest supply and demand figures. Will Capsule Corporation's productivity be able to maintain its output while consumer demand is on the increase?"

*Why me?* Trunks thought while trying to refocus on the question at hand. He glanced over at the projected sales and productivity charts then at the most recent consumer demand graphs. *Heh, pie chart...mmm, pie. Mom's apple pie would be nice right about now...waitaminute, c'mon Trunks, you gotta give them an answer. Okay, here's where that one college skill comes into play...*   
"Well, we will maintain productivity at its current pace. If consumer demand increases, we will convert one of the distribution centers into a sub-production facility. Losing the distribution center will mean we will sub contract other companies into filling and delivering our inventories." *Yeah, that sounded good. They'll think on that for a while. Trunks, you're a great bullshitter!*

"Sir?"

Trunks looked curiously at the female executive officer. She was apparently a visitor from an affiliate company and not much younger than himself. She wore a beautiful navy lightly penstriped suit and her wavy blonde hair in a loose ponytail. Her glasses fit her face's contours perfectly. Her form was flawless and her blue eyes enticing. He also made a mental note of the lack of a wedding ring though he had no idea why. He nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"If you subcontract, you will be taking a great risk in maintaining the productivity schedule. Relying on companies beyond your control is like putting all your money on a horse that's never won."

Trunks was about to speak before abruplty changing what he was going to say in his mind. "Do I know you? You look familiar yet I can't seem to place you."

She seemed a tad annoyed at his change of subject. "Sir?"

"Which company are you with?"

"Your compay's South City affiliate, Pakar Incorporated."

"Pakar, eh. How long have you been with them?"

"Just a couple of years, sir."

"I see. You're rather astute for a novice exec. You must've gone to a reputable university?"

"I'm an Alumni at the same university as you sir. Sir, you can interview me later if you wish, but I really think we shouldn't waste these share holders' time with such trivial matters."

*Hmm, fiesty. She's got guts to face a major corporate president like that then make such a demand on him? Commendable.*   
"Fine, back to your question then. Risks are part of the business. Besides, Capsule Corp. only does business with reputable and consistent companies. They're top rate and known for their abilities to fulfill demands. Now, lets either put this meeting to a close or break for lunch. I'm starving."

The share holders agreed to end the meeting. Trunks was among the last to leave the meeting room. He quickly caught up to the young female executive.

"Hey, how about lunch?"

"Sir, isn't a breech of protocol?"

"Not if it's a business luncheon. You're a representative from another company, perhaps I'm interested in getting caught up on the latest goings-on there."

"Though you're probably not. I know you too well, Mr. President."

"You do?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't?"

Trunks shrugged and waved the limo driver to them. He then allowed her to step into the car first. "Have any ideas for lunch?"

"Where ever you wish to go sir."

"Please, just call me Trunks. I hate formalities when off the clock."

"Okay si--err, Trunks."

"And what shall I call you?"

"I can't believe you haven't recognized me yet. Has it been that long? We really need to plan more reunions."

"I'm not following."

At that, the young woman removed her glasses. "I'm Marron, Krillin and 18's daughter. I can't believe you didn't notice!"

Trunks blushed,but tried to recover. "It has been too long. I didn't know you worked, at an affiliate company no less. And hey, I did say earlier that I thought you looked familiar."

"Do you always scan and scrutinize female executives like that?"

"Only the ones I may wish to get to know better."

"You play with fire. They could sue your butt."

"Hey, I'm careful."

"Right. Famous last words from the boy who knew nothing but trouble."

"Work is different."

"And my father's the strongest in the universe."

"That'll never happen so long as us saiyans exist."

"Exactly."

Trunks groaned in defeat and changed the subject by leaning over to speak to the driver. "Hey Jimmy. Take us to Drake's Bistro please."

"Yes Mr. President."

Trunks then turned his attention back to Marron. "It's nice to see you again though."

"You too. I turned down an opportunity to be Executive Assistant to Pakar's CEO so that I could be one of Pakar's field representatives. This way I'd have a chance to see you again. Still single I see."

"Speak for yourself. Why did you demote yourself like that?"

"Wouldn't see you if I was the CEO's EA."

"How does your mom and dad take to you working?"

"They said I shouldn't waste my talents moping around Roshi's house."

"Why didn't you come to me for a job? I could've given you one right here with Capsule Cor--"

"Too far from home. Pakar is only a couple hours from home by jetflyer."

"Oh."

"So, how's your sister?"

"Still the same. She's off in college now and calling and crying every night because she has to choose between her studies and shopping. She thinks it's pointless to be in college, but my mother says she needs to start earning her way in life. Mom's feeling like she spoiled us too much."

Marron raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for the day she kicks me out of the house. She's already badgering me about grandchildren and how Goten's already married. Speaking of Goten, that's the last time I saw you...at Goten and Parisu's wedding."

"That was only a couple of years ago."

"Right, but years can drag when you're me."

"Awww, poor thing."

"Marron!?"

"I'm just teasing. Eeeesh, being the top corporate president in the world really has made you uptight."

"I'm probably the only corporate president who doesn't get an annual vacation."

"Your mom's cruel."

"She says it's because I take too many mini-vacations on a weekly basis. In turn I tell her I take those because I can't get a real vacation. It's circular and mom will always win in that situation. I'm not stupid enough to challenge her."

"Ah yes, the flying out of the window routine. The news crews in your city have spotlighted you as their 'scene of the day' on occasion. "

"Good thing I don't notice them. I'd probably blast them for my own personal stress relief."

Marron slyly gazed at the blue-eyed demi-saiyan. "Oh really. I would've thought you would've shown them your _best _side."

It took Trunks a minute to grasp the meaning. "Marron! Now I'm insulted! Though I must admit, my ass is kinda nice."

"Cocky aren't we?"

"I have a nice one of those too."

"I'm surprised you haven't been sued for sexual harassment yet Mr. President."

"You find that offensive?"

"From you, no. But others might."

"I don't do this at the office. I'm not THAT stupid."

"Ah, so you are stupid! " Marron teased.

"Hey!"

"You said it, I didn't. I'm just agreeing."

"HEY!" Trunks replied trying to sound hurt, but ended up laughing at himself.

"You enjoy humiliating yourself eh?"

Trunks blushed.

"That's cute, but it doesn't make you any more innocent."

"You should talk."

"TRUNKS!?"

"What? Can dish it but can't receive it?" Trunks taunted.

"Oh I can, but I would think a guy like you would be above such things."

Trunks didn't reply. Rather he used their arrival at the restaurant as a distraction. The lunch went along smoothly with both updating each other on their families latest happenings.

"Let's take the rest of the day off."

"Trunks!?"

Trunks cockily smirked as he punched a number in his cell phone. "Yes, this is the President. Cancel my afternoon engagements. An issue of utmost importance has been brought to my attention in the field and I am going to handle it personally. Reschedule today's appointments in tomorrow if possible. Thank you." Trunks said to his secretary on the other end. He then turned his phone off and placed it back in his pocket. Marron just stared at him, stunned.

"A perk when one is the president. They can't argue back."

"You're fluent in word play."

"Actually I think it's called bullshitting. Done right, it can get you anywhere in life."

"And backfire big time."

"Not if one is a master. C'mon, let's hit the town. I'll send the limo driver back to the office." He then pulled out a storage box that contained several capsules. Let's see...car, boat, jetflyer,another car, hmmm, this'll work. He told the waiter to place lunch on the Capsule Corp. tab then led Marron outside. Popping the capsule, it revealed a quaint conservative air car.

"This isn't your style Trunks."

"Ah, but people would automatically know it's me if I used the other vehicles. I carry one of these boring looking air cars so I can get around unnoticed, especially from Daddy HeadHunter that mom often sends on patrol making sure I'm not skipping out of work."

"Manipulative and deceitful as always eh Trunks?"

"Those are two of my best traits, Marron." he chuckled while opening the passenger door for her then shutting it after she entered. He then stepped in the driver's side, started the vehicle up and sped away.

"Where are we headed now?"

"To a little getaway place I use when I need to relax. Tell no one, not even that little birdie that appears in your own head."

"Little birdie?"

"Yeah, I think it's called a conscience or something."

"Oh THAT birdie." Marron giggled as she began to adjust her skirt. Trunks immediately took notice and was distracted from his driving/flying.

"Trunks, LOOK OUT!" Marron exclaimed before they hit another air car, broadside. Both aircars safely crashlanded onto the unoccupied ground below.All occupants of the aircars were also unhurt. As the driver of the other car got out, Trunks nearly had a heartattack, however.

"P-Pan?"

"Trunks!?"

Marron stepped out of the passenger side of the aircar and dusted herself off. Pan's ki skyrocketed. Sure she and Trunks were never an item, but Pan still considered him her turf. Pan had yet to reveal her feelings towards the son of Vegeta, but now...

"TRUNKS, you're such a bastard!!"

He looked at Pan and stood his ground. He couldn't figure out what the big deal was. "It was just a minor fender-bender, nothing to get so steamed over and yes, I am a bastard."

Pan screamed and bore her angry gaze on Marron. Marron smiled innocently which of course infuriated the quarter saiyan even more.

"I'm sorry for hitting your car Pan, but you were flying faster than you should've for that altitude anyway. Here, I'll just give you a brand new car."

Pan's gaze returned to the ignorant president. "Trunks! I can't believe I ever felt anything for you! Forget about the damn car! I'll fly! " she spat as she launched herself into the air and sped off.

Trunks watched her depart. "Marron, I gotta go talk to her, okay? Here's another car. I'll have to take a raincheck on today." Trunks said as he gave Marron a capsule.

"Do what you must, but I really don't think she wants to talk."

"I know. Given her frenzied, pissed off state, she's probably going to pummel me."

"So why go?"

"I just feel I have to. I'm not sure why, I just do."

"Sure. I understand." Marron said disappointedly.

"I'll call Roshi's later tonight. You gonna be home?"

"Likely."

"Okay, sorry about all this." Trunks replied as he waved then launched himself into the air, went super saiyan, and charged after Pan. He was hoping he'd catch up to her before she could land and mask her ki, so he used the only form he knew that'd give him great speed. Unfortunately, it was also a form that gave him away at a vast distance.

*Damn you Trunks. To think you'd have the nerve to follow me. Why can't you just leave me in peace?* Pan thought as she began to feel Trunks' ki growing stronger. She couldn't bring herself to land and hide from him however. She allowed him to catch up. Once he did, he quickly powered down.

"Pan, please, let's talk. I don't understand why you're so upset?"

"Oh you don't huh?" she sarcastically replied. "Here, let me give you something to clear that head." she continued as she quickly maneuvered so that she could deliver a harsh blow to his head. It caught him off guard and sent him reeling to the ground below. He recovered just before he smacked the ground, but Pan was right there and drilled her feet into his gut assuring his crash.

He coughed and tried to regain the lost air from his lungs. Once he recovered he attempted to stand. Pan slammed him back into the ground with another well placed kick to his gut. "STAY DOWN." she commanded. For the sake of his own health, he obeyed and just stared at her as she hovered above him, her arms folded and a scowl across her face that would make ChiChi's look friendly. When he looked as though he was subdued, Pan spoke.

"How could you!?"

"What? I didn't mean to hit your car, honest. I didn't even know it was---"

"NOT THE CAR YOU IDIOT! MARRON!"

Trunks' expression indicated that he wasn't quite following her train of thought.

"You're so pathetic Trunks. I'm a fool for allowing myself to fall in love with you." she continued.

Trunks was totally lost now. "Pan, I, I---"

"Save it. I don't care anymore. Leave me alone. GOT IT."

Trunks stood despite his defiant body. "Now I REALLY am confused. Pan, c'mon, let's talk about this."

"Talk?! Why? So you can use that fancy word play on me and con your way out of this. I'm not that foolish. Not anymore."

"If that's what you think I'll do to a close friend like you then I guess there really is no talking to you. Fine. Have it your way." Trunks angrily replied as he prepared to launch into the air. Suddenly he felt a large rush of air just milliseconds before the impact. Pan had rammed her body into his, knocking the unexpecting demi-saiyan backwards onto the ground. She didn't get off him, but rather pinned him.

"Perhaps I should stoop to Marron's level eh? I should just put out and let you have your way with me. Would that win your heart, by going through your pants to arrive at it?"

"Pan cut it out! You know that's foolish! I'm not like that! And how dare you insult Marron in such a manner!" Trunks spat as he tried to shove Pan off himself. Unfortunately the previous blows she'd inflicted on him and his own center of gravity prevented such a maneuver.

"What's it going to take for me to get through to you eh Trunks? Will I ever have a chance with you? I don't want to be just friends, I want us to be more than that. " Pan began angrily, but ended up sobbing.

"Pan, please, don't cry." Trunks said softly while wiping her tears away from her cheeks with his fingers. "Look, I didn't even know you felt like this Pan. You just threw all of this on me now. I can't give you any answers right now, but you've given me something I need to search my own heart about. If there can be anything beyond friendship between us, I want it to be real and true, but I need to know what exactly I'm feeling in regards to you. Can you understand?"

She tried to stifle her sobs as she nodded. Suddenly her sobs became slight giggles. "I feel _something_ right now."

Trunks blushed furiously. "Perhaps it's because all that heavy sobbing caused your body to rub against me. You just gave me a lap dance without even trying."

"Trunks! You're such a pervert!" she tried to angrily reply, but couldn't stop laughing.

"Am not! It's just a weakness of the male body." he protested though even more embarrassed.

"So make it go away." Pan giggled.

"It's not that easy." Trunks growled, frustrated at his own body.

"I salute you too, Trunks." Pan laughed while as she got up, stood at attention and gave him a military-style salute.

"Pan, stop mocking me."

"Here, I'll help ya. Just visualize something icky. I got it! Think of that gay guy from the tournament."

"Won't work."

"Reeeeallly? Heh, who would've known. Okay, let's see, your mother?"

No response.

"Your grandmother."

Still no response.

"Trunks, you're a sicko, you know that."

Trunks stared angrily at her. "You're not helping matters. Now stay quiet." he replied as he closed his eyes and focused on everything he thought was disgusting and unappealing. Soon enough, he got the desired results.

"What'd you think of?"

"None of your business." he replied with a deep blush while getting to his feet.

"Let's get out of here."

"Where are we anyway?"

"You mean you don't know Trunks?"

"I followed you remember. I thought you knew where you were going."

"You interrupted my flight."

"So where were your headed."

"None of your business."

"Swell." Trunks moaned as he surveyed their surroundings. "Maybe we should just fly in one direction. Eventually we should run into something familiar."

"Wow, are we a great team or what." Pan sarastically commented as they remained in flight for a couple of hours.

"Hey, if you said where you were going we wouldn't be flying like this."

"Me!? Who's the idiot who didn't think to backtrack, hmm?"

"You pounded me in the head. My brain's not exactly feeling happy right now. Besides, you could've thought to back track too young lady."

While Pan and Trunks were arguing, they failed to notice another being that had apparently been attracted to the increase in kis an the possibility of battle.

"Are you two brats finished with your useless babble now? You two squabble like you're already mates."

Both Pan and Trunks spun around to face one rather annoyed saiyan prince. They then exchanged glances with one another. Their expressions both trying to figure out when and for how long Vegeta had been in their presence. They laughed lightly out of nervous embarrassment before following Vegeta's departing form.

Once Trunks waved farewell to Pan as she headed towards Mount Paozu, he returned home behind his father only to be scolded for ditching work yet again. Bulma gave him an earful while his father gave him a rigorous, merciless training bout. Trunks then dragged his aching body to his room and collapsed onto his bed. His body was out for the night but his mind was racing. It was time to find his destiny and he couldn't procrastinate any longer. Pan? Marron? From the day's events,he knew he had to choose. The two had so graciously made him the center of a triangle and the only one who could make the ultimate decision.

Part 2 coming soon...


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Dragonball/Z/GT.

Note: This part is kind of a filler so that I can get a good "feel" for the Trunks I'm portraying here. But...it is leading somewhere...

Oh yeah, I should mention that I'm no romance writer. I can write little tidbits of fluff, but that's pretty much it (it's a personal thing...I hate mush in real life). I'm mainly an adventure/comedy writer and this story will likely fall into those categories eventhough it has potential to be 'romantic'. Sorry all you romance readers.

**Corporate Calamity (part 2)**

The next morning, Trunks groaned defiantly at the sound of his alarm clock. He didn't even remember setting it. He tried to move to shut the annoying thing off but his body ached and his brain was mush. Desperate, he tried for a small ki blast,but couldn't even muster the strength to summon his ki. *Damn, Pan must've given me a concussion. And my body is definitely not interested in such a rigorous training and pummeling anymore. I wanna go back to sleep!* Trunks thought as he strained against his own muscles to slap the alarm clock. He smashed it to pieces. *There, now I CAN go back to sleep, never to wake again. I don't wanna think. I don't wanna move. I don't wanna do anything.* Trunks thought before drifting back to the land of sleepytime adventures.

Meanwhile, the person responsible for setting Trunks alarm clock was getting impatient. She tapped her finger against the kitchen counter while giving the clock a stern gaze. She allowed seconds to pass, but to her, felt like minutes. With a huff, she began her rampage. Upon reaching Trunks' room, she stormed inside, making sure to make tremendous amounts of noise. This would be picked up by the sensitive saiyan ears of Vegeta who would then come to investigate. He was her back-up.

Trunks didn't respond to his mother's clamor. He was used to hearing his mother's tantrums and arguments. It was something that soothed him like a lullaby since he was a baby. Bulma knew this, but her anger had to be released somewhere, somehow. With a firm tug on his blankets, she managed to pull them and her son onto the floor with a thud. "WAKE UP YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR AN ADULT!"

Trunks groaned as his already sore head smacked the floor. Slowly he awakened, only to find his mother, stooped over, with her angry gaze right in his drowsy one. She pointed to the door as if Trunks were a dog being shooed out for doing something bad. He was trained in this gesture. It meant 'get to school' or nowadays, 'get to work.' Groaning again, he tried to stand, but failed miserably and collapsed back onto the floor.

Meanwhile Vegeta trudged into the room if anything to cease all the banging. It hurt his ears when he wasn't expecting such noises. "WOMAN!"

Bulma whipped around to face her mate. "VEGETA! YOUR SON IS THE LAZIEST, MOST IRRESPONSIBLE---"

Vegeta interrupted her with a wave of his hand. It meant he was in the process of tuning her out and only the walls would hear her words. Vegeta walked over to his son calmly and studied the pathetic heap on the floor. He didn't do anything, but rather turned back to his oh so loving mate.   
"He's injured woman. I don't know what Gohan's brat did to him, but I know it wasn't my doing."

Bulma's expression completely changed. She became worried about her dear little boy.

"YOU made him train with you last night Vegeta!"

"Woman, YOU made him train with me last night. I sensed a decrease in his ki before I even started."

"Well, you provoked it Vegeta. You could've just said something then. Where's he hurt?"

"I'm not a doctor. It's not that life threatening. He can still go to work." Vegeta muttered as he departed. Bulma watched him depart then returned her gaze to her son. Trunks looked her in the eyes and tried to give her a pitiful expression. He failed. Only his friend Goten was cabable of pulling off that 'I'm too cute to punish expression', even as an adult. Bulma wanted to give ground,but that's not how Trunks learned. He was tough, stubborn, and extremely intelligent. She had to use tactics no 'normal' mother would.

"Trunks, go to work. You have twenty minutes to get ready." Bulma sternly commanded as she too, departed.

An hour later, Trunks sat in his office, alone. He had shooed off his assembly of executive assistants who followed him practically everywhere in the building. Suddenly he remembered something. "Oh crap! I forgot to call Marron back!" he exclaimed to himself as he grabbed the phone and called Roshi's.

"Krillin, it's Trunks. Is Marron there?"

"She's at work."

"Thanks Krillin. No time to chat right now. Take care." Trunks replied as he hung up and buzzed his secretary.

"Dial me through to Pakar, Inc. please."

She did so and soon he was chasing his way through the network of transfers until he reached Marron's office number.

"Marron here, may I be of assistance."

"Marron, I'm so sorry about not calling you back last night."

"Trunks?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Y'know, I figured you had followed Pan home."

"No, I didn't, but she and I weren't on the same page for a while.She kicked my ass."

"For the damage to her car!? You said you'd replace it."

"Nn...yeah, the car. Well, perhaps Pan just decided she'd found a decent opportunity for a spar."

"Why didn't you just go super saiyan? You let her kick your ass?!"

"I know, I'm too damn much of a gentleman sometimes."

Suddenly Trunks was interrupted by his secretary. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"You're late for your meeting over at Rakuyo Corp. You have a personal appointement with their president."

"Eeeeh? Crap, I forgot about that. Okay. Tell him I'm on my way."

"Yes sir. Shall I have the limo waiting?"

"No, I'll fly myself. I'll make up some lost time that way."

"Yes sir."

Trunks watched his secretary depart then jumped back onto the phone. "Marron, I gotta run. I forgot about a meeting I'm supposed to be at."

"That sounds about right. Okay. I'll debate whether or not to accept your apology. You'd better call me at home tonight. If you forget, there'll be no seconds."

"Yes ma'am. Later then. Good day Marron."

"Good day Trunks."

For the next several hours, Trunks sat in Rakuyo's conference room with his mind anywhere but where it should be. Meetings were so dull that he couldn't keep his multi-faceted mind from wandering into other things. * I'm interested in Marron because she's smart, gentle, loyal, and sweet. She's a heavenly angel who could give my tormented soul tranquility and peace. So why do I also think of Pan? She's very young, half my age, and yet age means nothing to me. Her saiyan attributes entice me. Her aggression ignites my passion. Her spunk drives my mind into frenzied mush. Could it be my mind wants one while my heart wants another? Oh Dende, why me!?*

"Sir?"

Trunks jumped at the sound of the voice resounding beside him. In turn, the older president also spooked, not expecting the young president's reaction. Trunks was the first to recover.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Sakamori. I haven't been feeling well lately. Did you ask me something?"

Mr. Sakamori cleared his throat. "I was wondering how you plan to integrate Rakuyo with Capsule Corporation? My employees are fearful of cut-backs and lay-offs."

Trunks thought for a moment as his executive side kicked in. "I don't believe in changing something that isn't broke. There'll likely be no changes in Rakuyo's personnel or policies. The acquisition of Rakuyo with Capsule Corp. is a mutual one. You want upward mobility and to get your company out of its stagnation. Personally, I don't see Rakuyo as stagnating. I see it as stabilizing. Capsule Corp. can give you a boost with its larger facilities and contacts. Rakuyo can give Capsule Corp. wisdom and knowledge from years of experience. You see, Capsule Corp is barely three generations old and is growing at an astronomical rate. It started as a small family garage operation and is now a large, multi-national corporation. There's no stability in growth that rapid. We can learn from you in return for your increased profits and productivities gained from Capsule Corp's capabilities and popularity."

A slow smile developed from the older president's lips. "For being so young, you show a vast amount of wisdom and knowledge already. I can see why you're so popular. You have an old soul sir."

"Perhaps." Trunks said, slightly embarrassed at being complimented. He then pulled out a folder from his briefcase and slid them over to Mr. Sakamori. "Here's the information and contract to solidify the acquisition. If you have any questions, you know how to reach me."

"Thank you Mr. Briefs. Take care."

"You too." Trunks replied as he departed.

Since nobody knew how long he'd be at that meeting, he had an open schedule. Trunks took this opportunity to fly away from the city and into a secluded, quiet forest. He found a ledge overlooking a waterfall and settled upon it. He then closed his eyes and entered his own mind. * Why me? How can I choose? Pan and Marron fufill the gaps of my soul together and yet the cruelty of life demands that I can choose only one? Impossible! How long has Pan felt that way about me? What does Marron feel towards me? How do I _really_ feel? Can I envision myself spending the rest of my life with either of them? Heck, I can't even imagine myself a decade down the road. I just wish I coul---*

Trunks interrupted his own mind as he suddenly felt a ki...a very familiar ki. Quickly he scanned his surrounding region. The ki was drawing nearer. *Swell, I'm certain he's picked up on mine. I can't run now. It's either going to be a lecture or a fight. I think I'd be safer with the latter.* 

to be continued...


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Dragonball/Z/GT.

Note: My response to some fans on where I'm going with this fic is in the review section for part 2.

**Corporate Calamity (part 3)**

Back at Mount Paozu...

Pan slammed her bedroom door as she trudged downstairs.

"PAN! In the kitchen, NOW young lady!" her father yelled after spilling coffee on one of his research papers because of the pain of the amplified sound of the door.

"Yes dad." Pan replied and dragged herself into the kitchen.

"Darling, you've been in a severe state of anger and depression in the past couple of days. Would you care to discuss it?

Pan didn't want to answer. Her mother stepped away from the sink. "Perhaps it's something you'd rather share with me alone?"

Gohan gave his wife a quizzical stare before accepting the fact that it may be a 'female' thing.

"I don't mind if dad hears. Fine, I'll spill since you two are going to bug me about it anyway. Hate Trunks. Hate Marron. Hate myself. There. Can you help me?"

Videl and Gohan exchanged stunned and confused looks. Videl was the first to arrive at a possible explanation.

"That little crush for Trunks you had as a little girl has become something more hasn't it?"

Pan knew her mother would understand, but was unsure as to how she'd react to the identity of the male. She could feel her father's ki increasing. She knew he wouldn't understand and it was his instinctive right to be protective of his daughter. As far as Gohan was concerned, he wanted his little girl to remain as such forever. Pan lowered her head down. "Yes, mom. It's something more now."

Gohan gave a deep growl as he grew more and more uncomfortable about what he was hearing.Videl immediately turned her attentions to her husband once again.

"Gohan, dear, let's not be like that. Passing judgement is only going to bring us and Pan unhappiness. Allow fate to take it's course, whereever that may be."

"He's Vegeta's son."

"And so?"

Gohan didn't reply. "Pan, why Trunks? He's so much older than you. Sure, he's a great friend both to you and me, but why?"

"Dad, did you ever think the same with mom? She started out your friend then you two ended up married. Obviously something 'clicked' between you two. Well, I have a feeling the same can happen between me and Trunks. Love knows no boundries."

"Pan, I don't want to see you get hurt. I've known Trunks longer than you. His largest flaw is a lack of commitment. He never really knows what he wants, especially out of life, and he may never find the answers."

"But Dad, if he searches within himself, maybe he will. That dragonball hunt we went on years ago showed me that there's more to Trunks than what you and others say about him. Most of what he does these days is following what society or his parents expect of him, NOT what he wants for himself. There's another side to Trunks, I just know it."

"And what if he doesn't return your feelings? What if he has taken interest in Marron? What if that interest in Marron is exactly what you thought _you_ could bring out in him?"

Gohan's words were painfully true. She couldn't force Trunks to love her afterall. Perhaps it wasn't her destiny. But what if it was? What if Marron was just another score in his book? He'd dated several women in his life and some over a pretty decent duration. One thing was in common with them. He treated each one as if she were the Queen of his world before dethroning them for some reason or another. His actions with Marron weren't much different were they? Discerning between his 'routine' and true 'love' with a lady would be difficult. But Pan didn't lose hope. If there was a chance, that little flicker of a spark between Trunks and her, she wanted to be sure it had a chance to ignite.

"Dad, I need to know for sure...one way or the other. My little _chat_ with him the other day revealed some important clues that I may have a place in his heart, even if he hasn't seen it himself yet."

_Back in the forest..._

Trunks placed himself on alert, physically and mentally. This warrior was one to never be underestimated. Sure enough, within minutes, the form floated into view, his gaze firmly fixed on Trunks.

Trunks cringed and began to realize just how small the world really was when he tried to get away from others who could sense ki. With a gulp, he waited for the newcomer to make his move and hoped for a physical response. If words were to be exchanged, the confrontation would drag out and make his suffering so much worse.

A man of few words though perfectly capable of a harsh, cold speech when necessary, Vegeta eyed his son. He could smell his son's fear and see his son's defensive posture. The man before him was an example of classic submission. Inwardly Vegeta wished his son had become strong and respectfully superior, in a manner like Gohan had when he fought Cell. But alas, his son's skills and drive were subdued and redirected by his mother. In doing so, Bulma allowed her son to slide down the pecking order of dominance. Trunks, a saiyan hybrid with royal blood and a successful fighting bloodline easily yielded to the likes of Kakarrot, Gohan, and even the Namekian, Piccolo. Most of all, he avoided all possible confrontations with his father whether it be verbal or physical. The boy knew his place, and sadly, it wasn't at the summit of warriors like Vegeta had inwardly desired. Vegeta remained poised and speechless with his arms crossed and his facial expression unreadable.

Unable to gauge his father's motives or expression, Trunks grew impatient and frustrated. The anger within him began to surge and boil. Soon, he would lose control to his instinctive craving for a fight, eventhough his mind knew it was a fight he couldn't win. "Well, if you're going to do something, you may as well get it over with now, father! I haven't got all day!"

Vegeta spat to the side then returned his gaze to his son. He remained calm and expressionless however. He could also sense the turmoil within his son's heart. Was the boy finally contemplating mate choice? While not clear-cut, it was indeed a possibility. "Return home. The woman says if you're not going to work then help her in the kitchen." Vegeta said and finished with his classic smirk. He then turned about and departed, leaving one very stunned son.

When Vegeta was out of sight, Trunks relaxed his guard. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?" Trunks said to the air around him. "Is mom slipping him or me something in the morning coffee? Geesh." he continued as he too, took to the air. There was no way he was going to get any serious thinking done after that strange incident anyway.

_The next day in the West Capital City..._

Trunks returned home from a long day at work. He plopped his briefcase down on the floor and slung himself onto the soft, cushy sofa with a heavy sigh. He then pulled out a cell phone from his jacket and dialed.

"Hello again Krillin. Marron home yet? She is. Okay." Trunks said as he grabbed the remote to the tv and clicked it on, tuning in to the latest stock quotes while waiting for Marron to answer.

"Hello Trunks. You're a day late."

"Huh?"

"You didn't call last night."

Trunks smacked his own head. "I passed out as soon as I got home last night."

"Technically I shouldn't be this nice, but I guess I can forgive you since you did manage to remember to call me, even if it was 24 hours late."

"I reinvented lateness and took it to a new level. Didn't you see my name in the scientific journal about that latest breakthrough?"

Marron laughed. "Hey Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm getting promoted to Vice President of Pakar, Inc."

In shock, Trunks dropped the phone on the floor. He quickly picked it up. "Heheh, sorry about that, phone slipped."

"My news was that good eh?"

"Something like that." Trunks replied as he tried to dodge a bullet.

With Marron as Vice President of an affiliate company, things were going to get rough, especially with Pan adding herself into play. Marron now possessed the power to undermine Capsule Corp. Pakar, Inc. was his company's best and most dangerous affiliate. It was a company that could take a big bite and cripple Capsule Corp's productivity, distribution, and assets. In turn, once those aspects had dropped, share holders would begin selling Capsule Corp. stock. Pakar could buy those shares for sale and if enough were acquired, could attempt a hostile takeover of Capsule Corp. Trunks could lose the entire company on a simple relationship now. Keeping Pakar, Inc. a friend was of utmost importance. Normally it would be business before pleasure, but in this case the two had been skewed together in a potentially dangerous mix.

"Trunks, you don't sound that excited."

"Uh, really I am. I, was uh, just looking at a stunning news report on tv."

"Really? What's going on?"

Trunks cursed inwardly. Little white lies became big, cornering ones when allowed to escalate. "Just an issue I feel strongly about."

"Oh. Well, if you don't mind, I have a meeting at another company tomorrow. I need to pack my bags and turn in early."

"Sure. No prob. Stay in touch okay."

"Sure thing Trunks."

"Take care, Marron."

"You too. Good night."

"Night." Trunks said as he switched off the phone.

By this time, his curious mother had stepped into the living room. "Geesh Trunks, you're looking a little pale. You really are injured. Oh my little baby! I'm so sorry for forcing you to go to work like that!" Bulma cried as she went into emotional hysterics.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "No mom, it's not that. There's no major injury. I just received some disturbing news, that's all."

Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Mom, I'll explain once I know more about it myself, okay?"

"I suppose I can live with that for now. But remember, the more you keep within you, the more that'll it'll eat you from the inside out."

Trunks found an opportunity to get his mother off the subject. "Speaking of eating. I'm starved! How's dinner coming along?"

Bulma shook her head as she prepared to return to the kitchen. "You saiyans are all alike. Food. Food. And more food."

Trunks chuckled. "If you weren't such a good cook, we wouldn't be eating so much."

"Don't try to butter me up boy." Bulma added as she too, began to laugh.

Trunks smirked as he returned to viewing the television. He stared at the screen, but his attention was elsewhere. His mind was a flurry of activity. To cease his mind's constant thinking, he decided to try to work off some of the stress it was generating. Turning the tv off, he heaved himself off the sofa. "Mom, I'm going to do some training in the gravity room. Buzz me there when dinner's ready, okay?"

Bulma spun from the stove. "You're willingly training? Are you okay? You sure you're feeling well?"

Trunks chuckled. "I'm fine mom. I just feel a little stressed. Perhaps the endorphins and adreneline generated by a workout will make me feel a little better.

"Just don't bother your father if he's in there."

"I'm not THAT stupid mother." Trunks laughed as he headed for his room. He then changed into some sweat pants and a tank shirt, strapped his sword onto his back, and made his way to the gravity room. Glancing at the doorway entrance light, it glowed green, indicating that it wasn't occupied. *Hmm, wonder where father is if he's not here? Oh well. Better for me anyway.* Trunks thought as he entered the chamber and shut the door. 

He adjusted the room's gravity to 200 times that of Earth's and did a few stretches. After, he activated a program which he designed specifically for use with a sword. Small spherical robots were launched at a blinding speed towards him, firing laser blasts at him while maneuvering away from any attacks Trunks launched in return. Going super saiyan, Trunks increased his own speed and countered every move the three robots made. Within minutes the three robots were sliced, diced, and ready for later consumption by Gill, the alien robot whom he met during the dragonball hunt and who still maintained a dragon radar within its body. 

Trunks then powered down once again and returned to the control panel. He increased the gravity to 250 and ran phase two of the training program. To run phase two, the gravity room enlarged and expanded. This was one of the newest additions to the room, which was constantly being updated by Bulma to satisfy the needs of the treacherous training methods of her saiyan mate. Within the expansion, moving walls with spikes appeared as well as huge medieval-looking axes swung from the ceiling above. The floor was also spiked aside from a narrow beam that ran perpendicular to the swinging axes. It was the only way across. This phase was appropriately called, the Gauntlet. For added bonus, more spherical robots were hovering in gaps where the axes could not reach thus preventing the option of flight. Trunks studied the motion of the axes in attempt to ascertain their timing as they crossed the beam. As he stepped onto the beam, the robots attacked, adding laser blasts to an already complicated situation. Stopping and starting as axes crossed, Trunks' mind was forced to focus on several events at once while still trying to maintain balance on the narrow beam. Several laser blasts hit him in the shoulder and thigh knocking him off balance and leaning towards the razor sharp spikes below. He cursed and tried to recover as an ax shaved a few strands of hair off his head. His timing was off, his sword useless, and flight impossible, Trunks was about to discover a new, barbaric form of acupuncture when suddenly a ki blast took out the spikes below. Trunks fell onto the rubbish below.

The program was discontinued as Vegeta shut it off. He then nonchalantly walked over to his son, raised a hand, and prepared a ki blast...aimed directly at the fallen half-saiyan. Trunks quickly reached for his sword in just enough time to block the blast only to have the impact knock the sword from his hands. Vegeta had another blast nearly ready for firing. Trunks struggled to get to his feet only to drop to his knees in effort to dodge the next ki blast. He rolled several times to avoid the next perry of blasts and ended up near his fallen sword. Grabbing it, he blocked two more blasts before summoning up one of his own. Vegeta let it hit him. It had no effect on the full-blooded saiyan. Vegeta slowly walked forward, blasting each time and forcing Trunks into a constant state of retreat. He was eventually backed into a wall. As he tried to retreat sideways, Vegeta pulled up a metal panel and thrust it into the path of his son. Trunks was forced to head into the opposite direction. Again, Vegeta pulled up a metal sheet and blocked that direction as well. Now, Trunks was cornered with metal sheets on both sides and his father directly in front of him. He lowered his sword and allowed it to fall to the floor. 

"You're pathetic boy." Vegeta huffed as he ceased his blasting.

"Then why don't you just kill me and end my suffering and your own!"

"It's crossed my mind, but your mother would remove this room from my use."

"Swell. I feel loved. My father enjoys a stupid invention over his own son. How typical."

Inside, Vegeta did care for his son and was actually proud of him for several accomplishments, but revealing that to him wouldn't give Trunks any reason to set goals. Vegeta smirked. "Dinner's ready boy. Get cleaned up before your mother has a fit." Vegeta then shut down the room and exited.

"Oh yeah, I really feel better now. Nothing like cutting my own nuts off by trying to better myself." Trunks sarcastically replied to himself as he picked himself and his sword up and headed to a shower.

to be continued...


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Dragonball/Z/GT. Sorry for the long wait on this one. I forgot all about it. Doh!

**Corporate Calamity (part 4)**

Dinner was eaten in silence. While this wasn't unusual due to the massive saiyan appetite, Trunks wasn't eating like a saiyan. In fact, he wasn't even eating what a usual five year old human child would eat. Bulma gazed at her son before turning her attention to her mate. Vegeta was busy tearing apart half a chicken with his teeth. His mannerisms remained unchanged and were quite the usual from what Bulma could deduce. Trunks, however, usually took part in such carnivorous feasting as well. He hardly even nibbled a chicken wing.

"Trunks, are you sure you are feeling well?"

Trunks took a moment to return his mother's glance. "I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind. That's all. May I be excused? I really don't have much of an appetite tonight."

Bulma nodded. In actuality, Trunks didn't even need to ask permission for anything. He was a man now and like Vegeta, was allowed the same priviledges of being his own self, even if Bulma was bothered by the way his current "self" was behaving.

Trunks entered his room only to depart from it once again. "Mother, I'm going out for a bit. Don't wait up for me, okay?"

All Bulma could do was nod. "Be careful out there Trunks."

Trunks smirked. "You know me mom."

"That's what worries me Trunks."

And with that, Trunks departed. He quickly took to the skies for a relaxing flight into the twilight skyscape. He had no particular destination in mind other than away from the glimmering city lights. He flew on, lost in his own thoughts until he realized his flight had taken him to somewhere recognizable.

*Mount Paozu!? How the hell did I end up here! I didn't think I was flying _that_ fast. Gohan and perhaps Goten or Pan have probably already picked up on my ki. Hmmm, gotta have an excuse. Now just why would I be here this time of night?*

The outside lights of Gohan's home flickered on as Gohan stepped outside and scanned the sky. Sure enough, he found whom he had sensed.

"Trunks, what brings you here?"

"Uh, I was actually looking for Goten. Do you know if he's here?"

"I think he and Parisu are at home back in Satan City."

"I see. Uh, thanks Gohan."

Gohan didn't buy into Trunks' excuse. He knew Trunks could've simply sensed for Goten's ki. Before he could pry however, Videl joined her husband outside, curious as to who he was talking to.

"Well hello Trunks. Why don't you come in for a cup of tea? You flew all this way, you may as well stay for something." Videl suggested with a wink.

"Sure, I guess. But only if I'm not intruding."

"Not at all Trunks, right Gohan?"

Gohan gulped then nodded in agreement. For reasons he couldn't fully understand, his protective instinct was kicking in and kept him alert and suspicious of the other half-saiyan.

Trunks landed and followed Videl and Gohan inside. Once inside, he quickly scanned for another presence. Satisfied that she wasn't there, he sighed inwardly. Part of him wanted to see her, while the other was glad she was away.

"Where's Pan?" Trunks asked surprised at his own words.

"She's with her grandfather in Satan City."

*Is _everybody_ in Satan City!?* Trunks thought to himself. Videl gestured for him to take a seat as she placed a cup of tea on the table for him. Trunks obliged.

"So how's the company Trunks?" Gohan asked, unsure of how else to start conversation.

"Doing fine. We just had our annual shareholder's meeting and things seem satisfactory. Of course, one never knows with the stock market however."

"CCorp's stock's pretty stable though. Its fluctuations are averaging only half a point. Not even your mother could keep it that consistent."

"Thanks Gohan, but it's not me. If it weren't for the productivity and efficiency of the employees, Capsule Corp wouldn't be where it is today."

"Ah, but they need a leader to motivate them. Don't tell her I said this, but eventhough she's a great business woman, she's too controlling and obstinate. Her needing to do things her way and her way only actually stagnated the company before you took over."

"Maybe so, but she also gave the company the boost it needed to expand into larger markets. But enough about my work. How's that research project coming along? I've heard bits and pieces about it from my university contacts. If you're successful, you could actually be nominated for a Nobel. "

"It's years away from anything solid at this point."

"Remember, if you need any funding, I'd be more than willing to direct some your way."

"Thanks Trunks, I'll keep that in mind."

After hearing the two males talking "shop", Videl decided to change the subject. It was a subject she had sensed led him to their home this very night. Like many women, Videl's intuition saw into Trunks' heart. "So how're you holding up against the pressure of this time of year?"

Trunks spat tea back into his cup. "Wha, what do you mean?"

"Oh I don't know, just the going trend for females is to want to get pregnant this time of year. Surely a handsome, eligible bachelor like yourself must be getting 'the eye' more often now."

Trunks blushed and ran a hand through his hair in discomfort. "It's not that bad actually. I've been dodging the bullet for many years now. They're beginning to get the hint that I'm not interested in such things just yet."

"Oh really?" Videl replied in mock surprise while giving him a sly grin.

Trunks chucked nervously. "You've been talking to my mom too much Videl. She exaggerrates often just to get some juicy gossip into the circle."

Videl kindly smiled. "No. I can sense this from you Trunks. You saiyans are skilled at reading kis, but I'm skilled at emotions. Your mind betrays your heart?"

Trunks felt his cheeks growing ever redder. Leave it to Videl to read through him like an open book. "Actually perhaps it's my destiny that is betraying me." Trunks replied as he stood from his seat. "I really must be going. I really do need to speak to Goten."

Gohan and Videl saw him off. Just before he left Gohan decided to toss him some advice.

"Trunks, that little thing on your belt is called a cell phone. Goten will answer one just like it. You don't need to fly all the way here next time."

Trunks waved as he turned away and launched into the air. There was no need to reveal his expression of stupidity to them, they already knew. "Good night Gohan, Videl."

As he flew back home, his thoughts were nagging his already tormented mind. *Should I detour to Satan City and see Pan? No, wait, that makes me look desperate. With her it's a game of wits. And, if Marron found out, she'd automatcially let the accusations fly. No, I can't see her. I just need to get home and try to forget all of this.*

_The next morning at Capsule Corporation..._

"Sir, Pakar's becoming aggressive. Our stocks are being traded off due to some new development over there. Our shareholders' confidence is shaken."

Trunks looked over the charts and forecast trends. Pakar was indeed showing interest in gobbling up a portion of the market...a portion Capsule Corp recently had. "Pakar just did some upper level restructuring recently. Perhaps their shareholders are feeling optimistic. We have a contract with them. They can't undermine us without causing a breech in their contract. Look, if it makes you feel better, I will contact them myself and inquire."

The executives, a few concerned presidents from some ally companies, and share holders all nodded in agreement.

"Fine then. I will do so today and inform you of my findings in a meeting tomorrow morning at nine." Trunks replied before heading out of the room. He immediately headed for his office, and told his secretary that he was going to make an important phone call so he was not to be bothered.

"This is President Trunks Briefs of Capsule Corporation, may I speak to Mr. Naiden please? Oh, he's not? May I speak to the highest exec currently present there at this time?"

The secretary from Pakar switched Trunks' call to another office and informed the exec who was on the line.

"Trunks? Why are you calling?"

"M--Marron? Oh yeah, you're the VP now...heheh, stupid me, I almost forgot."

"You DID forget."

"Yeah, that's what I mean." Trunks chuckled as he bopped his head with his free hand. "Anyway, Marron, I've called in regards to business matters. I'm curious as to why Pakar has taken such an aggressive stance in the market lately?"

"Pakar's in the process of expanding it's distribution capablilities. Our share holders are feeding off of good news."

"But Pakar is also infringing on its contractual agreement with Capsule Corp. It could be a breech of contract."

"You scared of a little stock market action?" Marron teased.

Trunks immediately became defensive at her tone of voice. "Hmph. Of course not. I'm merely stating that Pakar is at risk of endangering its relationship with Capsule Corporation."

"Perhaps it parallels another relationship, eh Trunks? Where do WE stand?"

Trunks was slightly taken aback at the change of subject. He wasn't prepared to deal with her yet. "Look, let's discuss our personal life outside of business, please?"

"Fine then. Shall I make an appointment with your secretary? I mean, seeing how you always have plans outside of work and all."

"You should understand how business works now that you're a VP. Look, how about we meet at Satan City for dinner, tonight?"

"Sure your schedule can handle it?"

"I should ask the same of yours?"

"I can handle it, can you?"

"In one hand, darling. Six o'clock at Spiffy's."

"I'll be there with bells on."

"And I'll bring the balls. See you then. Good day." Trunks responded as he hung up the phone and let out a sigh of exasperation. He hadn't expected a face off so soon and now, he just made it worse. Why the hell did he say Satan City!? And Spiffy's was Pan's favorite hang-out there! Smacking himself in the face, he then thumped his head on his desk several times for his own stupidity.

end pt.4...stay tuned for more. ;)


	5. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Dragonball/Z/GT. 

**Corporate Calamity (part 5)**

Trunks muddled over some paperwork as the dreaded hour approached. With a depressive sigh he closed up shop in his office and prepared to depart for Satan City. The limo awaited him in its usual place. He muttered his destination to the driver before returning to silence, lost in his own thoughts. He pondered Marron's stance and tried to consider every angle she was using. Business, pleasure, jealousy, power, love, lust, revenge...there were too many potential angles. She had a whole arsenal of fire just waiting to burn him if he made the wrong move. Of course his gut told him it had something to do with Pan and so his thoughts drifted to her as well. Pan, the little warrior who had more saiyan pride than blood wasn't so little anymore. She too, had tred onto the ground of adulthood. His heart was taking him into to two separate directions equally. Pan had fire too, a fire that could threaten his relationship with the Son family. Gohan wasn't to be taken lightly and Pan would convince her father that anything that hurt her would be Trunks' fault. Goten may even take her side. It was likely his family loyalty was stronger than their friendship. Trunks sighed and wondered if he should just drop off the face of the earth. The torment and complexity of females and their emotions and power were and enigma to him and he knew he'd never figure them out no matter how intelligent he may be. The old dictim rang true...can't live with them, can't live without them. Any male who could figure them out would be deemed a god. Trunks knew, that his mighty father fell to such a power, and so he would too. Godhood was not his calling.

In South City, Marron too, was preparing to depart from the office for the day. She had Trunks on the defensive and would test his loyalty to her and the company once and for all. She may not have saiyan senses or martial arts training, but she had a keen brain. She saw a faint flicker of a flame whenever Trunks mentioned Pan, and while Pan was a friend to both, she would not allow Trunks to play them both on the same field. It wasn't fair to any one of them. She knew she had little to offer the 'guy who had everything', but she had enough confidence in herself to know that she had as much to offer as Pan did and perhaps even a trump card. Pan could not threaten Trunks' family's company. She could. That was the Briefs family backbone. Strip that out and they are as helpless and powerless as anyone else. It would be a cruel, cold maneuver, but it could form an ally. Vegeta may take notice in her cold, calculating skill and deem her a worthy mate of his son. Pan had already shown her warrior-like ways to be a bonus to edging Vegeta into an alliance. But then she thought about the other part of the equation. She had more to offer as a housewife than Pan. Bulma would like that. Win the mother and father, and the son may soon follow. Sure this could be considered 'forcing' love, but then again, courting saiyans or even half-saiyans wasn't any typical romantic love story either. Besides, she wouldn't allow Pakar to completely take out Capsule Corp. As a friend, she'd never allow Capsule Corp to fall out of the Briefs family grasp, but she wanted to make a very realistic bluff and test Trunks. If he called her bluff, it'd make him shine evenmoreso.

As both made their way to their rendevous site, Pan was already in Satan City, visiting her Grandpa Satan. He always provided comic relief whenever she felt down. She also enjoyed kicking the crap out of his students at his dojo. For the past week, a certain corporate president rained on her mind, making her snappy and aggressive. She wasn't sure why she was so upset, it wasn't like Trunks was bound to anyone, but ever since the blackstar dragonball hunt, she'd felt a sort of kindred bonding with him. This bond was then translated by her heart as "Trunks-hers." Saiyan or not, she felt the desire to pursue him as a potential mate, whether he returned the feeling or not. Then again, that was the problem...nearly _every_ female was pursuing him as a potential mate. With a huff, she pummeled a few more students, a wall, and some training equipment before hitting the showers. After the workout she wanted food and Spiffy's served up the fastest, meanest, biggest beef burgers in an elegant setting.

Trunks and Marron arrived at Spiffy's simultaneously. It was a knack good executives had. In business, timing was everything and both Trunks and Marron knew this all too well. It also influenced their personal lives. Trunks exited his limo the reached in and offered an arm to Marron which she generously took as she exited her limo. As he led her into the restaurant, they were greeted and served immediately. Business attire had a way of doing that. After being seated, they were served complimentary champagne and left to ponder the menus. Trunks ignored the menu despite his stomach's protests. His brain told him there were more important matters to deal with at the moment, but he couldn't help but grab a freshly baked roll from the bread basket at their table. As he buttered it, he tried to find the right words to say. He wanted to break the uncomfortable silence between them, but he didn't want to spark off an argument. The tension was already all too evident between them. Luckily for him, Marron spoke first.

"Trunks, what is it between us?"

Unsure as to exactly what she was talking about, Trunks played dumb.  
"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is there something between us? Is there a personal life or is it merely a friendly business venture?"

Trunks mulled over her questions in his mind. To be honest, he wasn't really sure. He hadn't had the chance to fully ponder the possibilities. "Marron, I'll speak honestly with you. There's no sense in me not. I'm not sure."

"You're not sure? How can that be? You are aware of your actions aren't you? You know if you're interested in a lady or not otherwise, you wouldn't be friendly towards some and cold towards others."

*Ahh, so it IS personal. At least I now know that much.* Trunks thought. He remained silent, wondering if Marron would continue to give him clues. His assessment of the situation proved true.

"Look Trunks, our families have known each other for a very long time. You and I have known each other for a long time as well...since we were kids. As kids we were just friends or acquaintences. But now, as adults, there's the possibilty of something beyond friendship. Do you understand?"

Trunks nodded slightly. "Marron, I understand what you're saying, but at this time, I really don't know where my personal life's direction is. I've spent so much time running Capsule Corp and pleasing my mother and father, that I've taken little time for myself. I know you're suggesting the potential for love should we cross the bounds of friendship, but I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. I don't want to destroy what we already have. If we move too fast, it could happen. But from what you're saying, if we move too slow, it could still happen. Do you see the corner you've placed me in? I can't...WE can't be forced into something that may or may not be intended."

"But how do we know if it is or not if we don't take a step in a direction to see what happens?"

Trunks raked a hand through his hair. The dilemma was deeper and more complex than either of them was making it out to be. Rather than work through his reasonings once again, he opted for the other angle.  
"But whatever it is between us appears to have implications on business too. At first I thought Pakar was simply trying its hand at expansion, but I think it's more than that. Reading between the lines, I think Pakar's stance is simply a shadow of your own. You're trying to get at me by threatening my family's company?"

*Astute as always Trunks. Vegeta's nose for tactical deception is just as strong in you.* Marron thought while trying to figure out how to approach the stance. One wrong step could send Capsule Corp's teeth onto Pakar's throat and cost her the career she'd always wanted. Trunks would no doubt reveal the whole thing to his mother who would then take it out on her own family...Krillin and 18 were innocent in this, but then again, so were Bulma and Vegeta.

"Trunks, Pakar's trying to improve itself. If it does so, Capsule Corp has everything to gain."

"In general yes, but affiliations would be threatened. As Pakar strengthened, it would place an uneasy competitiveness into Capsule Corp. Two strong companies almost never get along on the same side.One is always waiting in the shadows to weaken the other."

"So it is in Capsule Corp's best interest to keep its affiliates weak while convincing a company to be an affiliate by saying profits, repute, and growth will occur if it does so. An empty promise?"

"No. An affiliate company does indeed gain in profit and repute. It may even grow. And thus, all promises are fulfilled by Capsule Corp. The amount of any three is something very few presidents think about when signing a contract. It's typical. Most people don't read the fine print. It's not my company's fault if the president of another company doesn't read the contract thoroughly."

"Perhaps your other affiliates should know this too?"

"Go ahead and tell them. Most will agree that it is a small sacrafice for consistent profit. Capsule Corp's strong enough to keep them from the red for a very long time. They have little to fear from a recession or threat of takeover from non-affiliated companies. Their stock holders remain confident and the company stocks continue an upward trend. Power isn't in all companies agendas. Often profit overrules power."

Marron looked down at the table. Trunks was right and she now knew that it would be practically impossible to threaten Capsule Corp through Pakar. Trunks was indeed a wiser, more knowledgeable president than he usually showed. He'd smell a trap before it could even be set. Before she could find something to say she was interrupted by Trunks' sudden movements. Looking up she saw the usually confident Trunks looking slightly...fearful? She trained her eyes in the direction Trunks' were and found a possible cause.

Pan had just entered the restaurant and was being escorted to Mr. Satan's usually reserved table. She looked a bit tired, but aggressively lethal as if she'd just kicked some butt and could go another round if provoked.

Marron suddenly realized the most obvious reason for Trunks' hesitation. Why hadn't she seen it before!? Actually she had, but why had she forgotten it in her approach today with Trunks!? Trunks had feelings for both Pan and herself. He likely didn't want to lose the friendship of either of them so he was playing cautious. Her eyes narrowed in slits as the thought of the spoiled daughter of Gohan getting her way again in the form of the man she wanted. Throughout time Krillin, 18, and herself had been shoved into the shadows of the two saiyan families. She refused to sidestep and allow this one to occur. She had as much right to Trunks as Pan did. Saiyan or not, she would not give up without a fight.

After Pan had gazed over the menu and ordered, she looked around as she waited. Sure enough she caught the glimpse of Trunks and Marron across the room. Marron met her stare with a gaze of fire. Pan returned it as she gathered the meaning of Marron's expression. Pan then locked eyes with Trunks. He seemed very uncomfortable and aware of the volatile situation brewing and knew he was powerless to stop it. If Trunks couldn't make up his own mind, then Marron and Pan would do it for him. 

Pan stood stiffly as she began her course towards the opposite side of the room. Her destination was Marron and Trunks' table and her goal was to place her deck of cards on the table as well. The ante had just been raised. Now, would Marron call her raise or fold? Would Trunks find the competition for him invigorating as a true saiyan male would or would he be completely turned off by their challenge? Only time knew the answer as this new situation seethed.

_to be continued in the near future...:)_


	6. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Corporate Calamity (part 6)**

Pan's approach put Marron on the defensive. Whenever Pan was angry, an outburst always followed. Pan neared the table and stared at Trunks. A mask of impassiveness had formed on the saiyan exec's face. He was determined to not play favorites. Any hint of such would agitate the situation more. With no response from him, Pan turned to Marron. Marron matched Pan's determined expression with one of her own.

"Hello Pan. Is there something I can do for you?" Marron asked sarcastically, already knowing why Pan had arrived at their table.

"Yes. There is. Mind telling me why you're with HIM?"

"Business."

Pan stole a quick gaze at their attire. Business suits made it clear both had arrived from work. She could feel Trunks' ki rising ever so slightly. This gave an indication that there was more to this innocent business meeting than either were going to reveal.

"So I see."

"Look, we're all here for purely innocent reasons Pan."

"Purely innocent? I hardly think that Marron. My reason for being here was such until I saw you with him."

"I don't see your name on him Pan."

"You don't have to. We're both saiyan. We're meant to be."

At this point Trunks stepped in. He despised being a piece of meat or some prize to be had.

"Look ladies. I honestly don't see what use this is. It's my decision and judging from the behavior of BOTH of you, I'd take interest in neither. Marron, you try to manipulate me from the business angle while Pan, you try physically. Did either of you ever consider the possibility that I am not a piece of meat to be gnawed on? Your bickering over me disgusts me. Good evening." Trunks replied softly but sternly. He then placed some money on the table, got up, and walked out of the restaurant leaving a stunned Marron and Pan in his wake.

Pan watched him depart before speaking. "No, he did not just do that did he?"

Marron, now embarrassed as well tried to recompose herself in a more professional manner. "I can't believe he just walked out on us like that."

Pan thought for a moment. "I bet right now he's got one of those slick smirks on his face and is basking in the glory of being 'the MAN' in this situation. He's too much like his father. He just got a power trip on us and is likely beeming in pride. If he isn't, he's not normal. Most males would die to be fought over by females."

"Ah but Pan, perhaps that's just it. He's not like 'most' males. Maybe he doesn't care about such things. I mean, he's above that anyway. He's got looks. He's got brains. He's got fame and fortune. Worse yet, he's well aware of all them. He could get anything he wants with very little effort. THAT is where his pride is. He's probably seen many females competing for him. Just look at all those women at his company building. His ego's stroked everyday. He's an adonis on a throne of masculine greatness. Why would he care about our petty fight over him?"

"Because we're his friends, that's why. Don't we hold value over those other women?"

Marron lowered her head in thought. "He values us as _friends_...probably nothing more."

Pan huffed. That wasn't a satisfactory answer. She didn't want to be 'just friends' anymore. Trunks was the only guy who would allow her to be herself. Other guys would simply do as they always do...feel intimidated by her strength and dump her butt. She wouldn't ever have to hold back. If she wanted to spar she could use full force against him. He was a super saiyan afterall.

Marron felt her heart wrench at the thought of being just friends as well. For a short time Trunks had showed intrest in her, but perhaps she was simply another pawn in his game of undecidedness. It was obvious that he didn't really know what he wanted for himself. His mother and father had groomed him into doing what they wanted him to do. He was likely waiting for one of them to decide his mate too. But his parents were likely waiting for him to make a decision on his own for once. Marron sighed. He had everything and yet he had nothing. At this rate, the son of Vegeta was destined for lonliness. But neither she nor Pan had the power to remedy that. Love couldn't be forced onto somebody.

Pan returned her gaze to Marron after staring out the window. "I can't read his ki anymore. He's likely returning back to Western Capital City."

"It's your fault Pan."

"WHAT!?"

"If you hadn't come over all hostile, Trunks wouldn't have left like that."

"Look, you have so many more opportunities to see him with you being in business too."

"But you embarrass him everytime you're near him."

"I do not."

"You do too."

"Wanna take it outside Marron?"

"Oh so you can use that saiyan strength of yours and muscle me to the pavement in the most barbaric, immature way of dealing with a problem?"

"I am NOT immature."

"Oh? Why are you acting like you are now hmm? Lower your voice and talk in a civil tone like me."

"Marron, this isn't over. " Pan huffed after realizing that people were staring at them. She then smiled awkwardly and waved at all the people. 

"No it isn't over Pan. If I have a chance with Trunks, no matter how slight, I'm not going to back down." Marron replied as she stood, got in Pan's face with a viscious glare, then exited the restaurant.

Pan wanted to fire a ki blast at Marron as she left, but abstained. Her Son family honor prevented such a cheap trick from a Son family saiyan. It was at this moment, she wished she was a child of Vegeta. For some reason, such things could be excusable in his family. With another huff, she returned to her own table and feasted roughly, tearing into meat like a ravenous carnivore.

Meanwhile back in Western Capital City, Trunks arrived at home. He ignored his mother's greeting as he trekked to his room and slammed the door. To think two young ladies he considered friends would behave that way and over him no less. Didn't they realize that they were tearing up their own friendship as well as what they had with him? He ripped off his suit and threw on some sweatpants and a muscle shirt. Now comfortable, he slumped onto his bed, allowing his body to relax while his brain raced. Naturally, the solution to the situation was resting on his shoulders. Perhaps what he needed was a neutral, a third person of sorts. It was obvious he was the center of a nasty love triangle and from what he'd heard from old romance tales, triangles rarely came out happy for all. If he made it a square by adding another into the fray, would it mend the friendships? If he added another female, would potential jealousy mend Marron and Pan's friendship as they teamed up to oust the newcomer? Wait, that would be unfair to the newcomer. The poor girl wouldn't stand a chance against those two. He couldn't say he wished to be alone either since both Pan and Marron knew that the Briefs family had to go on and an heir to the company had to be born. Bra could do the job, but custom would mean she and her family would be that of another man's, not the Briefs. She could even lose the Briefs name and take on another man's last name. No, the fate of the Briefs family rested on Trunks' shoulders. Only he could keep his family's name and assets true. 

Trunks growled in disgust and rolled over onto his back. The solution wasn't going to come easily or quickly. He stared at the ceiling and became mesmerized by the simplicity of the pattern of white streaks of plaster. If only life could be as simple and clear-cut. But for the son of Vegeta, he would never be so lucky. It was in his blood. His father was tormented by a situation he couldn't seem to remedy and now Trunks too, had something of the sorts. Like father, like son...or was it? 

_to be continued._


	7. Corp Cal 8

Corporate Calamity pt.8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Corporate Calamity (part 8)**

*What the hell am I doing!? I can't! I won't! This isn't right! I would be in so much trouble that my death wouldn't even smooth things over. No, Rui isn't going to be a pawn in my quest to eliminate my problems. She's a friend and employee, and that's all I can ever consider her to be. Cross the line and I definitely lose her forever.It wouldn't matter whether it was true love or not.* Trunks thought as they returned to the office in an uncomfortable silence. Once back, Rui thanked him as she stepped out of the limo. From this point on, they were a corporate president and his secretary, no more, no less.

Upon reaching his desk, Trunks was swamped by several of his senior execs.

"Sir, shareholders are dumping Pakar stock at an astounding rate!"

"They're wide-open for a hostile takeover! We just need to buy up those now free stocks."

"If we do it, our worries about them are over for good!"

"Mr. President?"

Trunks only heard portions of their rants. His mind was locked on his own personal battle. It wasn't until one of the execs placed a fresh, hot chicken leg in front of his nose did he finally come around. It was a tactic Bulma had taught them. Place some form of meat product in front of her son's nose and you'll have his full attention. It was weird and unorthodox, but for some reason, it actually worked, even if Trunks had just returned from a meal.

Trunks immediately grabbed the chicken piece then eyed the execs in his office. His sensitive ears picking up bits and pieces of several of the conversations occurring at the time. It was enough to completely fill him in.

"We don't go for a hostile takeover. We maintain our current relationship with them buy buying up only enough to prevent another company from trying such a thing."

"Sir? Why?"

"We're not going to stoop to their level. They tried to gain too much too fast and now they're feeling the consequence of such. The dog is choking on its bone now. Just wait. Pakar will turn to its ally, namely us to dig it out thus recognizing our superiority over it, plain and simple. Now, please leave me alone for a bit. I have important business to attend to."

The execs swiftly departed and left Trunks alone in his office. Once all were gone and the door was shut, Trunks grabbed his cell phone and dialed Marron's personal number.

"Marron here."

"Hey, it's me Trunks. I just got word about Pakar. Are you okay?"

"It's too soon to say Trunks. But don't worry, your balls are safe. I'm sure Pakar's board is grovelling to Capsule Corp's board at this very moment."

"Too much too soon. I hate to say this, but I told you so. Well, if there is an overhaul in senior execs there, remember, you will always have a job here at Capsule Corp. We have a distribution center just to the--"

"Trunks, let's just let it ride first."

"Let it ride? Are you nuts? Pakar's going to be put in its place by my mother and the rest of the board. All those involved in the aggressive stance at Pakar will likely feel the bite. That would include you Marron."

"Being a good executive in the dog world of business means taking the bad with the good. Nothing's good all the time."

"Marron--"

"Trunks, I've got to go. Thanks for the concern, but I'm a grown woman now. I don't need your assistance. It's all part of the job, remember. We'll chat again another time. And I'm sorry. Good day." Marron replied hastily as she hung up, leaving Trunks listening to nothing but dead air.

Frustrated, Trunks threw his cell phone across his office. It smashed solidly into the wall and broke into several pieces. With a growl of disgust, he opened the window and lept into the crisp autumn air. His world was now a mess of confusion and mistakes from several aspects. Flying blindly, he sought out the only ki that would relieve him of some of his pent up emotions...his father. Physical bashing and pain was often used by Vegeta and now Trunks to punish oneself for stupidity.

"Fooling around again boy?"

Trunks said nothing, but rather began to peel off his suit until the only clothing left on were his pants. He made his way to the gravity room, grabbing his sword that was leaning against a nearby wall, and urged several spherical bots into attacking him. He knew his father would take this as an invitation to train once Trunks had warmed up.

"That metallic stick is nothing but a weakness, a crutch. It is shameful for a saiyan to use anything other than one's own body in combat."

"Leave me be, father. I didn't ask your opinion of my actions." Trunks growled as he forcibly swung in a powerful horizontal arc, causing two bots to become four halves.

"My saiyan blood courses your veins. I will not tolerate weakness in my bloodline."

"Then perhaps you should drain it from my body. I have no use for it anyway."

Vegeta's muscles tensed into tight clumps at that statement. "You have no pride."

Trunks pivoted to his right and sent another swing arcing towards yet another helpless bot. It smashed neatly onto the floor. "I have no soul."

"Explain." Vegeta said as calmly as his pride would allow him. He was ready to pound some sense into his son, but refrained. It never got him anywhere but into trouble with Bulma.

Trunks ceased his swinging and stared blankly into one of the bland walls before him. "I will never be nothing more than a pawn for mother and beating stone for you. I can't live up to mother's expections nor yours and neither of you seem satisfied with who and what I've become. I'm not the business driven son mother wants and I'm not the warrior you want. I'm stuck in a perpetual ring of an existence that isn't me. I can't even find a mate who would hack this ring and give me a sense of purpose. The closest mates I've come to find are my best friends. And with that, I would have to sacrafice years-tempered friendships for a slim possibility at love that may never arise. It isn't worth it. I'm destined to a bland solitude of an existence."

"You are pathetic boy. Your emotional side, like Gohan's is your weakness. You pity and deny yourself that which could also break your so called 'bland existence."

Trunks threw down his sword. "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW FATHER! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Just as I thought. You won't see things through. You would rather flee than fight. Truly pathetic."

"I am NOT RUNNING!"

"Oh? Could've fooled me. Ask your heart what your mind denies. Both Gohan and myself found our answers within. Even a cold heart can find warmth if it is open to seek it." Vegeta replied before opting to depart.

Trunks spat in disgust as he grabbed his sword once again. "FATHER! YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON AN OPPONENT?!"

"You challenge me?"

"I've got nothing to lose."

"You are foolish boy. I have mastered levels which you could only dream of attaining."

Trunks ignored his father's warning. His saiyan blood was surging in its need to relinquish the filth of frustration and despair that was also coursing through his veins. With a gutteral growl, Trunks launched his attack onto his father, his sword poised to strike a downward blow. Vegeta knew the attack was out of rage rather than calculated skill and found it easy to dodge the blow without even leaving the ground. All he had to do was lean slightly to the right. The ongoing momentum of his missed swing sent the sword and Trunks careening into the wall. The clang and thud resounded through the chamber. Trunks tried several more attacks of which Vegeta avoided effortlessly. The full-blood siayan refused to go onto the offensive however. He simply maintained his defensive maneuvers until Trunks wore himself out. Panting and sweating profusly, Trunks dropped to his hands and knees. His lack of training not only weakend his power, but his endurance as well. He slammed a fist onto the floor while yelling in frustration at his own body. Rather than striking a decisive blow onto his son to prove the point, Vegeta simply exited, leaving his son in his misery.

Once in the kitchen, Vegeta helped himself to the goods in the refrigerator.

"EXCUSE YOU!"

Vegeta looked at his mate with an expressionless stare. "I'm thirsty. Got a problem with that?"

Bulma didn't answer but rather looked for her son who normally trailed behind Vegeta for a refreshment after a training session. "Where's Trunks? YOU DIDN'T BEAT HIM TO A PULP AGAIN DID YOU?! WE DON'T HAVE ANYMORE SENZU!"

"I didn't touch the boy. His condition is self-inflicted."

An image of her dear little boy laying in a pool of blood darted through Bulma's mind. She quickly dashed past her emotionless mate and entered the gravity chamber. There she saw her son slumped up against a wall with his head between his knees in deep thought.

"Oh thank Kami,you're not dead!" Bulma exclaimed as she ran over to her son for a closer inspection.

Trunks grew annoyed at her poking and prodding. "Mother, leave me alone. I'm FINE!"

Bulma took a few steps back. "Funny, you don't look fine. Physically fine yes, but mentally, you look like shit in a microwave."

"Thanks for the mental image mother. You sure know how to kill an appetite."

"Let me guess...girl troubles?"

Trunks looked at her in amazement, but emotionally remained that of a stone and said nothing.

"Ahh, so it is. See, mother always knows. Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Oh I see. You'd rather skulk and mope. Well, I'm sorry Trunks, but that isn't going to fly. If you're miserable and pouty then I will see Vegeta tempermental and Bra will become moody. For some reason there's a tied effect. So, I win. Now spill it young man."

"Can't."

"Your stubborn streak isn't going to work on me. Hmm, I guess I'll just have to play a guessing game then."

"Please don't."

"Then talk and more than two words this time."

"It's too complicated."

"Three. We're getting somewhere. Can you do four words now?"

"Mother."

"Sorry, that's only one. You can do better than that."

"This is childish."

"That's only three. C'mon, go for four. Hey, that reminds me. What are you doing out of work at this hour anyway hmm?"

"That crap in the microwave didn't taste very well."

"HaHa, very funny. No, really, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Let's see, I could believe you, but your expression says otherwise, so, perhaps I should just call over there and find out?"

"No, don't."

"Okay, then you'd better clue me in now."

"Can't you wait until tomorrow's meeting. I've got to explain everything then anyway."

"What's going on! The company's not in danger is it?" Bulma rattled, all panicky.

"The company's fine. It's Pakar that isn't."

"What'd you do to it?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Okay then, who do you know that did something to it."

"Nobody."

"Bullshit, Trunks, I can read through you better than you can hide it."

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Dammit Trunks, you can't hide information. Who is involved that you know?"

"I promised I wouldn't reveal such."

"It's too late."

"Mom, drop it. I'm serious." Trunks muttered as he stood, slid past his mother, and headed for the depths of his room.

"Hmph. Well, that was certainly rude." Bulma said to herself as she departed as well and returned to the kitchen. There was no use in trying to pry it out of her son. When warranted, Trunks was as stubborn and cranky as his father. The only advantage she had over her son was that unlike his father, Trunks would eventually reveal whatever it was he was hiding. It was just a matter of patience and persistence on her part.

Once in his room, he grabbed his phone and began to dial Marron's number. As he did so, he glanced at a picture hanging on his wall. It was a photo taken of him, Giru, Goku, and Pan shortly after the blackstar dragonball hunt. His eyes focused on the young lady in the image and before he could finish dialing, he hung the phone back up.

*Crap, what is it with you!* Trunks asked himself in thought as he angrily slammed himself onto his bed. It knocked an item off one of the obscure shelves he never bothered with.

"OWWW! Geez! Wait, what IS this? I don't remember this photo album." Trunks muttered to himself as he opened the dusty album. In it were images of times just before his birth. *Hmm, this must be around the Cell era. Gohan looks to be roughly 9 or 10 here.* Trunks flipped through several more pages. *Heheh, mom must've been a handful then. Father was likely in strategic hiding. I made her fat, but it was dad's fault.* A few more pages later, *More baby pictures of me. Great. My ugliest phase and yet, I still had that killer cuteness. But uh, _who the hell is that!?_* Trunks asked himself as he looked over several photos that contained a baby him and yet a strikingly handsome young man that looked very much like his double.

*This must be that 'other' Trunks mother and Gohan kept mentioning, but they never showed me any photos of.* Trunks flipped slowly through several more. *Eeeech, note to self, never try long hair! Hey, what's this? We never created this product before. It's not gramps'. It must be mom's, but, I've seen all the products mom created. It is this 'other' Trunks'. It must be that time machine thing that mom has mentioned in her stories of the guy. He looks like a creep. He's too serious and looks too much like dad. Why would mom want me to be like that? Isn't one Vegeta enough for her?* Trunks snickered as he closed the album.

*A time machine? Hmm, I could alter time and fix the complications that are occurring now. I could prevent Marron from ever taking that job at Pakar. That's little enough that it wouldn't alter history in any big way, but would help both her and me. No, I mustn't, altering history is wrong, good intentions or not. It's one thing that other Trunks did that I never want to duplicate. But still, it would be kinda fun to time travel. Oh Trunks, I smell a 'secret' project! Or...hey wait, did mom create that thing afterall and has one already built, hiding somewhere in the labs under this house? But first...I MUST eat!* Trunks thought as he changed into his casual clothes.

Trunks met his mother and father in the kitchen for dinner. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Oh, NOW you want to talk? Well maybe I don't. You were rude to me back there earlier."

"I'm sorry mom. And I still don't want to talk about that matter. I just have a question. I found an old photo album you never showed me before. It had that 'other' Trunks in it and a strange machine. Does it exist in our timeline? I mean, have you built one of these?"

Bulma set the pan down on the stove and sighed. "I'm not going to say if it exists in this time or not."

"But mother--"

"But nothing. Drop it Trunks. It's old news and nothing you need to be concerned about." Bulma sternly replied.

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence. The usually serious and often grumpy looking Vegeta was now the only one not sporting such. His mate and son were wearing his usual scowl. It amused him somewhat, but he kept it to himself.

Trunks completed his dinner and departed.

"Trunks, where are you going?"

"Out. Don't wait up for me." Trunks answered as he slammed the door.

"Trunks..." Bulma trailed worriedly.

Trunks flew aimlessly, relishing in the refreshing breeze and oncoming coolness of the night. In the air, the rules were simple...do anything you want, but remember only one rule...gravity. It wasn't like work or home where shades of gray often manipulated and complicated rules. It wasn't like life itself or that strange phenomenon called 'love.' Both wore the shade of gray so well that Trunks began to despise both. He wanted his head as clear and as free as the air he glided in. But, his mind kept returning to that 'other' Trunks from the photos. He was an alternate timeline existence. But what was that timeline like now? How was that other Trunks living now? Or was he? How does time travel alter existence? Who's life was impacting who's? Were their lives more parallel or meandering away from one another? Did they have similar personalities? Destinies? Problems?

These questions dogged Trunks' brain and curiousity. He had to find out! He knew from stories that many who lived in the present timeline didn't exist in the other one, but he had to know if that Trunks had sought out and found that elusive love after returning his world to peace. It may help him seek out direction with his own quest right here in the present. Of course there would be no Marron or Pan, but perhaps he could at least be satisfied in an answer of whether or not he was meant to have a mate or find true love.

*I've got to know if that time machine exists! Or, if mom won't tell me then I've got to build my own. I just want to observe. I won't even reveal myself to anyone there..assuming that timeline even exists at a certain point. But I've got to find a sense of direction in life! If I don't, I will wander as I am now and never find any fixed direction.And I could end up hurting those I care for...Marron and Pan don't deserve it.*

_to be continued..._


	8. Corporate Calamity Pt9

Corporate Calamity pt.9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Corporate Calamity (part 9)**

Trunks doubled back and landed in the side yard. From there, he had access to several of the underground labs and even those of his late grandfather's which were sealed off after his death.

*Mom sealed these because they brought such painful memories back to her. She couldn't just dispose of his stuff. But, I wonder if she'd store other stuff in there too, like things she didn't want any of us getting our hands on?* Trunks thought as he tapped the security code into one of the lab bays.Once the light glowed green, Trunks creeked open the door and switched on the lights.

*Creepy. This one is more storage than lab. Hmm, old prototype aircars, a helo over there, a covered somethin--hmm, a covered thing...guess that requires a little peek...* Trunks thought as he scanned the room then walked towards the tarped object. He pulled the tarp off to reveal exactly what he saw in the photo.

*Eureka! Got it in one! Damn, I should've been a detective! But wait, it looks scaggy and damaged. The top has been melted or something. Definitely been used before. But the other Trunks took his back with him. So where's this one been? *

Trunks opted to hover over the cockpit area. *Eeeww, there's dried goop all over in here and what are these things?* he thought as he grabbed the two spherical shells that were sitting on the seat.

Suddenly there was a creak around the doorway. Only Trunks sensitive saiyan hearing picked it up. *Crap! Someone's there.*

"Show yourself! I know you're there!" Trunks yelled at the doorway.

A shadow revealed itself. "At least I know your hearing still works. But your ki was obvious. You should boast with confidence to an unknown, never reveal fear, even in ki."

"Father?!"

"I knew you'd investigate. Your mother made herself obvious and opened your curiousity." Vegeta replied as he casually walked closer. "Yes, a time machine exists, but it is useless to you boy.This machine will never fly again."

"You know of this? Tell me please? Why is this one so battered and what are these shell things?"

"Cell."

"Cell?!"

"The Cell of this timeline was destroyed by Krillen and your 'other' self before it even exited the lab. The Cell that attained perfection was from the then 'future' timeline. This was the capsule he used to jump into the past."

"Then there were two? Cell altered time to create another new timeline?"

Vegeta nodded.

"These shells?"

"Cell couldn't fit in his grown form so he morphed to prior larval stage."

"eeeew." Trunks answered as he dropped the shells back into the machine."Why does mother still keep all this then? I mean, it's more memories of Cell isn't it?"

"Your other self."

"Huh?"

"The young man from the other timeline was different in personality than you."

"You saying mom liked him more?"

"No. I'm only saying you two were different. Your other self was battle hardened and full of solitude and despair. He knew nothing other than such. You grew up under very different circumstances."

"Thanks to him right?"

"Thanks to Gohan."

"Gohan? But it was the other Trunks that altered the course of events wasn't it?"

"Your other self was actually dead at the time Cell was defeated. Your other self changed Kakarrot's destiny, but he too, was dead by the time Cell was defeated. The course of peace that followed is owed to Gohan."

"But Mr. Satan---"

"Took credit for it all. It's all a lie. As we have all told you, it was Gohan. Now enough of this senseless chatter. It's time for me to eat." Vegeta finished before departing without so much as a second glance at his son.

Trunks watched his father exit then returned his attention to the junked time machine. "Maybe this one won't fly, but there's enough of its design here for me to build a new one." Trunks muttered to himself as he caressed the aging metal.Suddenly his cell phone's ring shocked him out of his present state of mind.

"Yes, this is the president. Huh? Pakar's what!? Hang on, wait, I'll be over right away. Give me ten minutes." Trunks told his frantic secretary before taking one more glance at the strange machine. "Well girl, perhaps I'll build you a sister so you won't feel so alone anymore. Hmph, _alone_, the irony in that." Trunks spoke as he closed up the lab and launched towards Capsule Corp HQ.

Once there, he was greeted with a swarm of exectutives, all of which were trying to talk to him at the same time. He couldn't sort out a single word! Scanning the hall, he tried to find his secretary. She'd likely know more details than the rest. "Excuse me please! I will handle it, just let me get to my office okay?" Trunks yelled over the crowd as he pried his way through.

"Worse than reporters sometimes." Trunks muttered quietly to himself as he broke through and grabbed an elevator up to his office. Upon entering, his secretary was trying to handle phone call after phone call. With a gentle smirk hinting at compassion, he quietly caught her attention and pointed to his office. She understood. Over half of the communication between them was without a single word spoken yet completely understood.Once off the phone, she placed it off-the-hook and made her way to his office.

"Sir?"

Trunks was already seated and had already pulled up the latest stock info about Pakar on his computer. When she entered, he greeted her with a warm smile.

"Sorry you have to deal with all those hounds like that."

"It's in my job description."

"I could blast 'em." Trunks joked.

"But the phone hounds would still exist."

"Right. Wouldn't help much would it."

She shook her head. 

"Now, what is all this commotion about? I can see Pakar's shareholders dumping stock, but they've been doing that over the past few days? What's happened over there recently that has got everyone in an uproar?"

"Our guys walked."

"Eeeeh?"

"Your mother wasn't pleased with the dealings over there and she pulled Capsule Corporation completely out. No support and no ally, Pakar is now toast. Our trend forecasters say they'll lose their company within a week. Already some of our competitors are chomping at the bit."

"She WHAT!? Without my knowledge!? Shit! We can't lose a strategic distribution center like that! What is my mother thinking! Where is she now?"

"Home I believe."

*Oh yeah. She was making food for dad. Duh!* Trunks thought as he smacked himself in the forehead for his own stupidity. "I wonder when she--"

"Roughly two hours ago." Trunks' secretary easily filled in.

"Hmm, okay. Uh, where's the board members?"

"They're here. In the conference room."

"Keep them there. Call and have the VP, CFO, and COO in there as well. I'll meet in there with them shortly. I've got a few calls to make." __(Author's note: VP=Vice President, CFO=Chief Finanaical Officer, COO=Chief Operating Officer)

"Yes sir." Rui replied as she dutifully exited to take care of the tasks.

After she left, Trunks grabbed his own private phone and immediately dialed Marron's personal number.

"Marron here, may I help you?"

"Marron, it's Trunks."

"Oh Trunks, thank goodness!"

*Why didn't she call me if she's so anxious to speak with me?* Trunks thought but quickly shrugged it off. "Marron, I've just been informed about the situation. Is there anything I can do?"

"You asking in a personal nature or business?"

"Both I guess. But there isn't much I can do from a business standpoint. My mother made the decisions. Meaning, by chain of command, it's above me now. I have little power to alter the course of events now. I warned you my mother might step in before I could get a plan in motion. She's like my father now. She doesn't waste time talking. She just takes action."

"Does you mom know about me, about us?"

"Us?"

"Nevermind. I'm not going to get into that tangled topic again. Trunks, a company from Satan City is set to takeover Pakar. We have no leverage to fend them off."

"Already!?"

"Companies gobble up whatever Capsule Corp. opts out of. I guess it's a way of competing with you guys."

"Shit. Do you know the company's name?"

"Sukoya Corporation."

"Sukoya? That's a company affiliated with Mr. Satan's personal assets! Damn, somehow I have a strange feeling somebody else personal is involved."

"You think Pan tipped off Mr. Satan?"

"Perhaps. She knows you work for Pakar. She probably felt it the only way to compete. She saw us in business attire at that restaurant remember?"

"So she's tipping her grandfather off to companies of interest?"

"She's due to inherit a good portion of the stuff. Videl has already told her father to extend the inheritance beyond her and give it to Pan."

"That'd be cruel though. Doesn't she realize all the innocent employees caught in the fray?"

Trunks choked a minute. "Marron, you almost threatend the same a while ago yourself."

"Oh yeah. Guess us ladies get estrogen-charged when it comes to combat."

"A cat fight?"

"You would call it that wouldn't you. Women are devious devils when fighting each other. It's not a penis charged physical battle like you males have. It's all mental."

"So, if you're correct. I'm technically at the centerpoint. Perhaps I do have some leverage afterall."

"The reporters will have a field day with this one."

"Yeah, I know. But...it's all my mom's fault. If she hadn't pulled Capsule Corp out of Pakar, there'd still be a field of protection from outside interests. Now, I've got to see if I can sway the board here, then at Pakar, then still have enough time to rout Sukoya's takeover attempt."

"That's impossible."

"I'm a royal saiyan and the son of Vegeta. Nothing's impossible."

"Best of luck then. I'll try to assist on my end with Pakar's board and see if I can get them to stall and buy you some time."

"Thanks Marron. Talk to you later."

"Right."

Trunks switched off the phone and nearly dialed Pan's number. But, what would he say? Likely his rushed temper and motive would result in him accusing her when he didn't have solid facts that it was her at all. He also couldn't do it out of the deep feeling in his gut that touched his soul. There was something about Pan that prevented him from doing any harm to her. It was as strong if not stronger than his bond with Marron. Was it friendship loyalty or love? He couldn't decide and right now, he didn't have time to dwell on it. Now, if he had that time machine, all of this could be averted. His thoughts moved fleetingly to a mental image of his other self. Was that other self at peace or having to deal with a dilemma such as this as well? Were there females fighting over him too and complicating matters by mixing business with pleasure? He needed answers and fast, but with time against him, how could he possibly find some friendly time so he could alter it? Woes to be a lavender-haired single, handsome royal saiyan who had it all and yet had nothing at all!

_to be continued..._


	9. Corporate Calamity Pt10

Corporate Calamity pt.10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Corporate Calamity (part 10)**

It took him two weeks to build a mock-up of the time machine he saw buried in that lab at home. Stealing its engine, powersource, and programming, Trunks now possessed the third ever created time machine. He had built it in one of his grandfather's old labs--one not even his mother knew about. He smirked. He was spoiled that was for sure, but gramps spoiled him even moreso by showing him things he never even showed his own daughter. For that, he was grateful.

He was about to leave his secretary a note of absence for a few days but then remembered, he'd return the same day he left so why bother? And with that, Trunks of the present time leaped into the time machine.

*Hmmm, about how far back should I go? I want to see _his_ current life,yet if it parallels my own what good would it do? No, I need a different time. Let's see what did Gohan tell me...that story about Cell. The future me went back to the future shortly after Gohan destroyed Cell. And that future Trunks destroyed Cell and the Androids in his time shortly after that. But time relatively speaking...hmm...how about five years after he destroyed all of them in his timeline? Yeah, that would work. He'd be back on his feet and things would be returning to normal there I guess. But I must jump the dimensional rift otherwise, I'll end up in my own past. * Trunks thought as he did several computations for time. In a short while, the time machine fired up and the underground canopy parted, leaving a large divot in the Briefs residence yard. This caught Bulma's eye as she was looking out the kitchen window.

"What the hell is THAT!?" she yelled to herself as she watched her beautiful green yard cave. Suddenly it all became clear as a vehicle all too familiar to her rose from within it.

"SHIT! TRUNKS, DAMN YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!" she yelled, but to no avail. There was no way her son would hear her through the house or whine of the machine's engines. Vegeta heard her however.

"WOMAN, MY EARS!" he yelled back then followed her gaze. He smirked. "Well, that will certainly be interesting. Trunks meeting Trunks."

"Vegeta, what do you know about it?"

"I saw him looking at the one Cell took. I figured he was up to something of the sort."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?"

"He's a man now. It's none of our business."

"IT'S NONE OF OUR---but he's our---ba--by." Bulma trailed as she suddenly burst into tears. Her son had grown up and eventhough he still lived with them, he also had his own life. In fact, she was lucky he was still in the same house as she. Most males with Trunks' age and job would opt to live their own lives out from under their parents' noses.

Meanwhile...

Trunks was astounded at the strange aberrations time and dimensional travel caused. It didn't seem long at all when his ship suddenly popped out of its massive run and dropped onto Earth, but it was a different Earth in a different time. He had landed in the yard from which he left, but somehow, this 'home' was different. It lacked several features and appendages that were on the home of the present time.

*Okay Trunks, you're still 29 and uh, the Trunks of this time is...uhhh...the same age. Ugh, that's right, he used the Room of Spirit and Time. Technically though, he's a couple years younger than me. Hmm, wonder if he's as handsome as me or if years of tempered battle will show? And let's see, mom is still alive but no one else. Oh, that's going to be weird. This house is so huge for just two people...assumming he still lives with her...of course he does...he can't be that stupid.*

Mirai Bulma heard the familiar whine of engines outside. But, she knew that the time machine her son had used still rested in its protected lab in the house. She was curious and peered out the window. Sure enough, a time machine rested in their yard. But, this one bore no number or inscription of 'hope.' It wasn't hers. It was someone else's. Just her luck that Mirai Trunks was out getting groceries at the time.

Present Trunks stepped out of the machine and looked about. Many of the buildings in the neighborhood were very different and no Capsule Corporation skyscraper loomed in the distance. He could still see some damage and rubble on some of the homes and along some of the roadways. All the buildings looked fairly new and young and construction noises could be heard in other portions of the city.

His attention suddenly turned as his eyes caught the glimpse of someone exiting from the Briefs house. He reflexively took a defensive position, but eased up when he saw the familiar yet different form of his mother.

Mirai Bulma eyed the purple-haired being. It was Trunks, yet it wasn't. The only explanation she could come up with was this was the Trunks from the timeline she had once sent her own son to. The timeline her son helped save.

Trunks allowed her to approach. He said nothing. He didn't want to scare her. She'd go off on some form of fit, that he knew for sure. She looked old, worn, and full of sorrow. Life had not been kind to this Bulma. Her wrinkles and split ends indicated that there wasn't much she had to perfect for.

Mirai Bulma looked over this 'other' son of hers. He was prim and proper. His hair and skin well kept. His clothing, of the finest materials. His eyes full of life and vigor. No, this Trunks was definitely not her Trunks.

"What...brings...you...here?" she quietly and slowly asked.

"A personal agenda. I'm just curious."

"About what?"

"Me. Or rather, the other me. How his life is faring and all."

"What's wrong with yours?"

"Nothing serious, but it has become extremely complicated." Trunks commented. As he did so, Mirai Bulma was quick to note that he did not bear any wedding ring.

"You're alone?"

"This machine only carries one...oh, wait, you mean single? Yes, I think."

"You think?"

"That's the complicated part. I have females crawling all over me and yet I can't find a single one I'd want to spend my entire life with. And if I even dare narrow it down, the others will haunt me and make my life miserable. What about Trunks of this time? Does he have someone special in his life?"

"Me."

"Eh?"

"Mother is always special. You should know that. But as for any other...no. He's dated, but he too, still walks alone."

"May I meet him?"

"He's away on a grocery errand. He should be returning soon. Would you like to stay for dinner or is just a quick trip?"

"I can stay. The company can survive a day without its leader."

"Leader? How is the company?" Mirai Bulma asked as she led Trunks inside.

"It's grown. I noticed the building the company is in doesn't exist here."

"Yes it does. You're standing in it."

Trunks chuckled lightly. "In my timeline, Capsule Corporation is no longer housed in our residence. It's too big now. It is one of the tallest buildings in this city...a large skyscraper near the main harbor in the north sector of this city."

"Really?"

Trunks nodded. "I'm now its President and CEO."

"Wow. Here, the company's been set back many years. It may never recover."

"And Trunks here?"

"He's not at the level you are. He helps with the company, but more as a freight loader. There's too much pent up warrior within him. He can't sit still at a desk to do paperwork. He prefers physical labor."

"I know the feeling."

"But you manage. There's hope for my son yet."

"If you don't mind me prying, how's his social life? Does he date often?"

"No. He's solitary. He's too much like his father. He prefers the anti-social, moody form of life. But you don't seem that way. Your eyes reflect a desire to socialize."

Trunks blushed.

Bulma giggled. "Heheh, you're still shy though aren't you?"

"Depends on the situation."

"Not much on yourself are you? That's a difference between you and your father. My Trunks is like that too. Humble, not conceited."

"Does he--" Trunks trailed. He was interrupted by the sound of a door.

"Mom! I'm home!" Mirai Trunks yelled.

"In here dear. We have company."

"We do? Who?" Mirai Trunks asked as the sound of bags being set on the counter continued.

"Just come in and see. I'll put those away."

Mirai Trunks entered the dining room only to blink rapidly in attempt to shake the double image of himself.

"Trunks, you're not seeing things. This is Trunks from the other timeline. You know, the one you helped save. He was just a baby back then."

"THIS is me? Or rather, me of that time?" Mirai Trunks asked, now curious.

Present Trunks stood and offered a shake of his hand. "A pleasure to meet you, err, me, err, whatever."

"Yeah, uh same here I guess. What brings you here?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Me."

"Please don't. I'm confused enough as is."

"Sorry. Anyway, I built a time machine and I thought it would be neat to meet the me my mom kept talking about."

"Oh." Mirai Trunks softly replied, blushing somewhat.

"And I thought I was bad." Present Trunks joked.

"So, why me?" Mirai Trunks asked again, trying desperately to change the subject slightly.

"What's life like for you now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I hate to pry, but my own life may depend on it somewhat. What's your _personal_ life like? Any steady girls?"

Mirai Trunks blushed again and looked at his mother. "Uh, no, not really.But mother here, is hoping someday there will be. She says the sooner the better, but love can't be rushed right?"

"Our moms DO have something in common." Present Trunks chuckled.

"And you?"

"That's the problem. Lots of girls, but all after everything I have aside from my soul."

"We walk alone. Our souls may have been destined for solitude."

"I refuse to think that."

"Why?"

"We're, especially YOU are the last of our bloodline. Well, I have a sister, but she doesn't count. If she marries, her blood is counted towards that males line, not our families."

"You have a SISTER!?"

"Yep. She's many years younger than I." Trunks then smirked, remembering the story that Mirai Trunks was mentored by Mirai Gohan. "Gohan of my time is married and has a kid now too."

"He does!? Wow! What's his wife like?"

"Spunky and full of fire. She's Mr. Satan's daughter. You do remember Mr. Satan right?"

"Mr. Satan's daughter and GOHAN, no way!"

"Way. They have a little girl...err, rather tomboy. She's determined to live the saiyan way."

"Scary."

"Exactly."

"Poor Gohan. So how is he? When I left, he was the strongest in the universe and attained a level no other saiyan had ever attained."

"He's a scholar now. He doesn't fight or train aside from maintaining physical fitness. His little girl can probably whoop his butt now."

"Gosh. I never thought--"

"When Goku died and peace restored, there was little motivation for Gohan to continue training as a warrior. ChiChi made sure he hit the books. He has a brother too. His brother is a year younger than I and was a spitting image of Goku as a child."

"Really?"

"From what my mother says, Goku and ChiChi conceived him just before the Cell Games. You were likely there at the time."

"After the Room of Spirit and Time, Goku refused to enter it a second time. He adopted a regime of complete relaxation that baffled the rest of us. So much was on the line. Some of that relaxation meant him spending lots of time with his family. I wouldn't doubt he enjoyed some of the priviledges of such as well."

"Anyway, we're getting off topic. You. How have you come along?"

"I'll admit it. I'm lonely. There's no other saiyans in this time. I'm alone in that respect. There's nobody for me to train or compare strength with. I have friends, but I'm finding it difficult to be 'normal.' I see, hear, and smell things they can't. I crave things they don't. It's very hard to be consciously aware of my actions among normal humans."

"I can relate. Though, with practice, it's something you can get used to. It's tolerable, but the limitations often get unbearable. That's why I made my ability to fly public knowledge. I often feel the urge to soar among the clouds to relax."

Suddenly both Trunks' realized that they had another intently listening in on their conversation. Both trained their blue eyes onto the offending listener.

"Oh,uh, I'm sorry, I'll uh, well, I'll go put those groceries away. I don't want the milk to spoil now would I." Mirai Bulma quickly rattled before departing for the kitchen.

Present Trunks lowered his voice. "Any good scores?"

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, I know you _know _what I mean. You're not a virgin are you?" Present Trunks whispered.

Mirai Trunks blushed again.

"_Are you?_ Gosh, please say you're not."

Mirai Trunks said nothing. His blue eyes gazed downward at the floor.

Present Trunks smacked his own forehead. "Why am I NOT surprised. Great, I'm not going to get the info I need out of this trip I guess."

"???"

"I wanted to see if your life was faring well so that I could hope my own would too."

"I've had nobody to learn with in regards to that subject. I hear normal guys talk about it, but as a saiyan, I'm prone to instinctive behaviors. I'm not sure if there's a breeding behavior or not, but I don't want to frighten a lady or myself into shock."

"Why not ask your mother. She had you right? Meaning, she knows what a saiyan is like in bed."

"I'm not going to ask my _mother that!"_

"But you don't have many options here. She's your best source."

Mirai Trunks smirked evilly. "Until now."

"Hey, wait, I didn't come here to teach you about sex."

"Too late. Or are you a virgin too and just covering with fancy talk about the subject?"

"I'm NOT a virgin."

"So talk."

Present Trunks peered into the kitchen. He knew Bulma was listening. "Not here."

"So where?"

"Uh, let's go for a walk."

"Where to?"

"I don't know. This is _your_ city. Not mine."

"Okay, okay. Uh, hang on a moment." "Hey mom, when's dinner?"

"In a couple of hours."

"I'm going to show Trunks a quick tour of this city okay?"

"Just remember to wear a condom!"

Both Trunks' jaws dropped in shock as they smacked the floor.

Mirai Bulma peered around the corner. "Mother knows best."

_to be continued..._


	10. Corporate Calamity Pt11

Corporate Calamity pt.11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Corporate Calamity (part 11)**

Stumbling their way out the door, half laughing, Mirai Trunks led Trunks in a walk around the immediate sector.

"How does she do that?"

"I don't know. Woman's intuition I guess."

"Does your mom in the other timeline do that too?"

"More than you know."

"So, anyway, about that subject?"

"You really are clueless aren't you?"

"It's not like I had any formal education.I spent all my childhood fighting and running from androids."

"Oh right. Androids. Forgot. Hey man, it's no problem, but learning from me isn't going to be much help. I'm practically a reborn virgin myself. Ever since mom placed me in charge of the company, I have found it impossible to date let alone go that far with a woman anymore. My last romps in the sack were in college."

"That's more _romps_ than I've ever had. But if you're a reborn _virgin_, why the heck am I asking you about sex!?"

"Hey, I told you it wasn't the best option!"

"Uh waitaminute. Are we arguing with ourself?"

"Good question. Hmm...I guess we are."

"I'm so confused."

"I'm getting there myself. Let's stop trying to make it philisophical. Thinking too deep on this matter will give us both brain damage."

"I don't need anymore brain damage.Androids did enough. But, back to that other subject...women scare me."

"Women scare me too. Mom's fault."

"Yes, mom's fault."

Mirai Trunks sniffed the air. "Hmm, mom may be finishing dinner a bit early."

Present Trunks lifted his nose to the air as well. "Smells good. Guess we should make our way back. Hey wait, let's play a little trick though. No offense, but that condom joke requires a little payback."

"You sure you want to do such a thing? Mom's not the humorous type."

"She'll laugh. Trust me."

"Last time I trusted myself, I was pummeled in humiliation."

"You get used to it. Now, where's the slinkiest street here?"

"Slinky?"

"Where's the street the hookers hang out on?"

"Oh. I don't know. Mother tells me never to go to the east sector however."

"That's gotta be it. Let's go."

Mirai Trunks stood his ground. "Your plan first."

"Look, we're not going to do anything with them. I'm just going to see if I can buy a scarf or something off them and perhaps a kiss or hug. That way, we'll come in smelling of rancid cheap perfume and have hooker clothes to make it a little more obvious."

"No way."

"Wimp."

"I value my life. It's not like I can take the time machine and runaway."

"Actually you could, but you'd be cramping my style if there were two of us in that timeline."

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself. You have your turf and I have mine. Now, you in or out? You can say out, but well, if I come in smelling like that, she's going to nail you by association. We left together. You'd be an accomplice and therefore assumed to be exposed to whatever it was I did."

"Say what!? You talk too much, you know that?"

"Mom's fault."

"Glad my mom's different in that respect."

"Fine, whatever. I've had my butt in the burner before. Why change?"

"And to think I saved your butt when you were a baby."

"You saved yourself. It was only natural, instinctive. I would've done the same if it were reversed. Self-preservation is a powerful entity."

"And not in a good way."

"Was that aimed at me?"

"Did it hit you?"

"Yes."

"Then it was aimed at you."

"Hey! Well, anyway, it hit you too. You really should stop insulting yourself."

"Please don't start that again."

"You did."

"Look, are we going to do your plan or not?"

"Hang on. Uh, crap. I rarely carry cash.I only have change. I don't know if the ATM's of this time will take my card. I only have a thousand zeni on me."

"A thousand!? That's your _spare change_!?"

"Large company. Huge family fortune. Yeah, that's spare change."

"Eeesh. And I thought I was rich when I earned two hundred zeni for helping rebuild the entire government block!"

"You were cheated. I wouldn't to such hard labor for less than two thousand zeni and that's if I'm feeling charitable."

"But they're friends and neighbors."

"So. Nothing's for free. Learn it, live it."

"No wonder you're still single."

"Speak for yourself."

"I am."

"Oh man, not again. We need to stop. I'm serious."

"You led me there."

"I did no---*sigh* let's just drop it. Now let's see...ah, there's one. She's not bad for a street girl. Hang on a sec. I'll be right back."

"But Trunks!" *Oh man, that sounds weird calling after myself like that.*

It was too late. Present Trunks had already made his way over to the young lady and was smooth talking his way into a 'freebie.' She fell for his amourous charm and was soon giving him a tight hug and her scarf. Present Trunks kissed her lightly on the cheek before returning to his stunned other self.

"Piece of cake."

"Piece...of...cake? Wha...how..."

"Hey, I could've got a blow job out that one for free too, but I figured that'd be pushing it too much so, I said maybe my _twin_ brother would take her up on it."

"Your _twin_ brother! Man, we're going to catch hell from mother."

"Go talk to her. You need to learn at least that much if you're ever going to get laid. And STOP BLUSHING! It makes girls think you're weak and swing the other way."

"Hey, mother told me that ladies like men who show their sensitive sides."

"Not THAT much. Many good girls go for bad boys.You're even worse than Goten in the common sense of wooing women."

"Eh?"

"Trust me."

"I'm not going to go that far."

"Just get some of her scent on you at least.That's not asking too much is it?"

Mirai Trunks gulped as he gathered up some courage and fell prey to the peer pressure of his other self. He made one final glance back at Present Trunks who simply winked, smirked, and waved him forward like a master directing his dog to the corner when its been naughty.

"Ican'tbelieveI'mgoingthroughwiththis.* Mirai Trunks muttered under his own breath as he approached the woman.

Feeling sheepish, he felt reduced to that of a child again. "Uh, hello Miss? How are you today?" Mirai Trunks said softly while developing a characteristic blush across his cheeks.

"So, you two are not alike eh? He's bold and you're shy. That's cute. Shy men are often the best lovers."

Mirai Trunks blushed even more and wanted out of the situation fast. He glanced over at Present Trunks who was no doubt laughing under his breath. Present Trunks simply gave a 'thumbs up' and resumed his laid back stance against the wall.

The woman's experience told her that she was going to have to make the first move with this shy guy.

"Your brother over there said a hug is all you need so a hug is what you'll get." she said kindly as she hugged the now tense Mirai Trunks. It was over before he could blink.

"See, now that wasn't all that bad now was it?" she asked him.

Mirai Trunks was still tense and in some form of stupification. Present Trunks found that to be his cue and strolled over to them.

"Thanks ma'am. Wish it could've been more, but my brother here is extrememly shy around women. Perhaps someday, he'll come around."

"No problem. If you ever feel like a horizontal dance yourself, you know where to reach me. And your brother here may be more comfortable with his own kind if you know what I mean."

Present Trunks blushed slightly. "Uh, right. Thanks again. Good day." he said politely as he led Mirai Trunks away. Once they were a block away, Present Trunks broke down laughing.

"It's not funny." Mirai Trunks defended.

"Yes it is. I can't believe you're me! You really are pathetic when it comes to women."

"Hey, just leave it alone okay. What did she mean by 'comfortable with his own kind? Does she know we're not entirely human?"

Present Trunks chuckled again. "You're more like Goku than I thought. She meant, you may be better off gay."

"I'm NOT gay."

"For both our sakes, I sure hope not."

"Along that subject, a question, or rather a hypothetical. If I was gay per se, and I slept with you, that wouldn't be gay would it, I mean, that would technically be masturbating right?"

"Man, why would you even ask that!? I don't know and I'm NOT going to find out."

"But it's a valid question right?"

"I guess it'd be masturbation in a skewed sense. Doing oneself and all. Now drop it, you're giving me quivers. I haven't even had to use that word 'masturbate' since pre-high school."

"But you said you haven't had sex of recent."

"That doesn't mean I do that. There's other ways to redirect those urges. For me, it's often a hostile takeover of some company who mistreats its employees or customers, or a spar with father, or well, a brisk flight in the cold air."

"I see."

"But, well, one's best lover is often one's self." Present Trunks finished with a blush and a wink.

"So you do from time to time afterall."

"Drop it. It's no big deal."

By the time they finished their conversation, they were once again at the home of Mirai Bulma and Trunks.

"Now, it's time to see how well your version of mom can take a joke." Present Trunks said as he entered. Mirai Trunks lagged behind. He wasn't quite as quick to step into the line of that fire.

"Hello other mom! We're back. How's dinner coming along?" Present Trunks asked.

Mirai Bulma immediately sensed something was up. Her Trunks was lurking in the shadows a safe distance from her and Present Trunks. He only did that if he felt he was in trouble. Narrowing her eyes to almost slits, she closed the distance between her and Present Trunks, who stood his ground curiously.

"What did you do to my son and what is that putrid smell on you?"

"Oh that, it's nothing. I just showed your son what it's like to be a man."

"With a hooker!?"

Present Trunks draped the scarf around Mirai Bulma. "Don't worry. He returned no worse for wear."

"Look Trunks, I don't care what goes on in your time, but in this one, I worked hard with my Trunks to get him to be a decent gentleman. I don't want you undoing that, do you understand! Don't corrupt my sweet, innocent Trunks!"

Present Trunks chuckled. "Relax. I guess he was right. You really can't take a joke. We didn't do anything. I only ran across a prostitute to try and play this trick on you to see if you were like the mom of my timeline or not."

Mirai Bulma softened somewhat, but she remained stern. "And?"

"And what? Do you compare? Sort of. It depends on the mood I guess. I don't usually try to pry into my mother's mind or emotions too much. That's dangerous."

"And what's that supposed to mean!?"

"Total respect and submission from us males. I'm surprised you hadn't picked up on that. I mean, look at him" Trunks said as he pointed behind him to the cowering Mirai Trunks. "He's displaying submissive behavior right this moment. If he still had his tail, it would be between his legs at this moment."

"If you had a tail, it would be best for yours to be there too, if you knew what was good for you."

"Okay, okay, I apologize. I'm sorry. It was a bad idea. Can we forget it now? Please?"

Mirai Bulma softened and accepted Present Trunks' forgiveness. "I suppose, but if this is how you behave with your mother in your time, I can understand why you are possibly still single. You can play a perfect gentleman one moment and then the next, you're as foolishly stupid as a little boy. Women would rather they play the emotional field, not have their man doing the same."

"I will take that as advice."

"Well, if that's all settled, let's eat."

"Sounds great. Get over here slinky boy! Your mom wants us to have dinner." Present Trunks chided as he noticed Mirai Trunks still lurking a 'safe' distance away from him and his mother.

Mirai Trunks growled in disgust at the name he was just called and gave Present Trunks an evil glare. Present Trunks knew it all too well and shrugged it off thus calling Mirai Trunks' bluff. It was a classic move of their father's. There was no way Trunks could pull that on Trunks.

With his stomach full, Present Trunks thanked his other mother and Mirai Trunks and told them it was time to return to his own time. Granted he didn't get much out of his little trip, but he was now aware of the other Trunks, his time, and the stories family and friends had said about him. Perhaps, the knowledge could prove useful in some way. That was the other trait Trunks was known for afterall...he had his mother's creative genius within his brain. But of course, he'd first have to master a plan to deal with the trouble he'd face upon his return to his own time. He had ransacked his mother's old timemachine for parts, he skipped work, his mother saw him leave, and he had indeed pried into a subject his mother had told him to drop and forget about. He was in for it and there was nothing he could do but brace for Typhoon Bulma upon his return.

As he powered up the time machine, waved to Mirai Trunks and Bulma and lifted into the reaches of time with a poof, Present Trunks knew one thing for sure...Mirai Trunks still walked alone and seemed content with it. Was this something he too, could become content with? Was Trunks Briefs, in either form destined to walk alone for life's span, never to truly find a love mate, or was he to emulate his father and get smacked into finding one a bit later in life or with some strange circumstance? More questions kept forming in his mind as time slipped back to normal for Present Trunks. Before he knew it, his time machine popped back into the familiar surroundings of present time. And sure enough, Typhoon Bulma was poised to strike despite him arriving at nearly the same time he left.

to be continued... 


	11. CorpCal Pt12

Corporate Calamity pt.12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Corporate Calamity (part 12)**

"YOU SNEAKY LITTLE SON OF A---"

"Bitch. I know."

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T LET YOUR FATHER SKIN YOU ALIVE!?"

"No reason aside from you losing your only son and heir."

"Shit, I'll just train Bra."

"Riiiiiight."

Bulma turned red and ready to explode until she realized how impossible her alternative option was. Yes, her son needed to live...a little while longer at least.

"FINE! I'LL JUST HAVE YOUR FATHER PUNISH YOU LATER!"

"Is there any meals ready? I'm starved! Oh, and the time machine flies nicely--once I made some adjustments. You really ought to check them out. I've improved the performance of the engine you designed by over forty percent." Trunks replied smugly only to finish with a patented smirk.

"WHA-AH-OOOOOHHH!!! How dare y--" Bulma spattered out as she watched her son turn and enter the house. She stormed immediately after, ranting and raving all the way there. Whether she was ready for it or not, her son was becoming more and more like his father everyday.

Vegeta heard the commotion and entered the living room to see what was going on. Since this was 'his' territory, he was continuously nosy about anything that went on within it. He didn't say anything and just assumed a relaxed pose against a wall, amused that a 'fight' was occurring.

Bulma had grabbed her son from behind. When she touched his shoulder, he spun around to face her, his brows down and his eyes for a moment, flashed super saiyan green. It was a super saiyan's way of giving warning, and Bulma knew it,but stood her ground. She didn't tame her mighty saiyan prince by showing weakness afterall and her son would be even less of a task.

She was about to get in his face and give him a _real_ verbal thrashing, but suddenly she lost all train of thought. Her nose wrinkled as she took in several sniffs. Trunks was baffled momentarily then remembered the little 'trick' from the other timeline. He still had that hooker's perfume smell on him!

"What cheap hussy did you sleep with while there eh? The ones in this timeline aren't good enough for you?"

"I didn't sleep with anyone mother. It was just a little prank I was trying to play on your other self."

"I'm not laughing and I doubt neither was she. Now I'm beginning to wonder if those tabloid articles about you are really true."

"C'mon mom, you know better!"

Bulma raised an inquisitive eyebrow in challenge for her son to go further into his defense.

"I haven't slept with anyone, not even myself for months!"

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Geesh mom. Honestly, can you think me to be that low?"

"If the shoe fits."

Trunks tossed her the capsule containing the time machine. "If you want to know so bad, go back and ask them yourself. Now, if you are finished mother, I've got some business to attend to."

"With your zipper up or down?"

"MOTHER! For your information, I have some work type business to attend to. You walked out of an important deal with Pakar. And if I recall correctly, I left this timeline roughly two hours before an emergency meeting that I called. I'll be at the office, but don't bother calling, I won't answer." Trunks sternly explained as he slammed the door behind him.

Bulma stared at the door with mouth agape. Vegeta smirked. His son had just stood his ground against a very powerful entity. The boy had balls afterall. But, another powerful entity must be acting upon him to cause such a sudden change in personality. Yes, the next few days or weeks would certainly prove amusing to the mighty prince of saiyans.

"My baby boy...what did I do to deserve this? Now I know how ChiChi felt with Gohan." Bulma wimpered as she turned and rolled the capsule in her hand. Her eyes suddenly caught a figure standing ever confident with smug grin against the wall across the room.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT VEGETA!" she yelled at him before storming out of his sight. Vegeta's smirk widened as he followed suit with opportunity in mind. His mate, in this condition, was prime for a little romp to help her 'cool' off.

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corporation Headquarters, Trunks entered his office only to find his secretary hustling about as if her skirt was on fire.

"May I help you?" he asked cooly and softly, not wanting to startle her since she hadn't noticed him enter. It startled her anyway.

"Sir! I've been setting up this meeting for you and everyone's here, but then when I came to get you, you were gone, so I've been--"

"Relax, take a breath, and don't worry. I'm here now aren't I?"

She nodded. Trunks was known for his unusual punctuality or lack thereof. He offered his hand to retrieve the files in her hand. "I suppose those are the files I'll need to get this thing on track correct?"

"Yes sir. I have Pakar's and Sukoya's earnings and stock charts, and I--"

"Rui?"

"Yes, Mr. President?"

"Take a deep breath, count to ten, then go here. Tell them I sent you." Trunks said as he handed her a business card or rather a personal pass to his favorite massage parlor. It was Western Capital City's best of course.

"Sir? But what about---"

"I can handle it alone."

"You-"

"Please don't start sounding like my mother. Both of you seem to underestimate me. Now go relax, please?"

Trunks' secretary nodded as she handed him the files. Trunks in turn, set the files on his desk then assisted her with her jacket. After she departed, he grabbed the files and headed for the Conference Room. He was actually rather excited at the challenge before him. Like Gohan,he had rerouted many of his saiyan urges and lust for physical battle into that for mental battle. And naturally, if the mental battle began to fail, he could always resort back to the physical. An effortless ki blast through a wall to make a new air duct to the outside always had a stunning impact on those in attendance.

As he walked into the room, all verbal commotion became silence and all eyes trained on him. He quickly noticed Marron in attendance as well. He strode to his place at the head of the table with confidence and quickly made contact at the two opposing sides of the table. Shareholders from Pakar, Sukoya, and Capsule Corp were in attendance as well as Trunks' senior officers sans his mother. The only unknown was which senior officers were following his ideas and which were following his mother's. But, this meeting should be able to pry them out if he worked it carefully enough. And with one final glance, he spied one more figure in attandance, one who was seated on the same side as Sukoya...Pan.

So, once again, both Pan and Marron were in the same room and on opposing sides no less. Trunks wondered to himself an old saying, "why can't we all just get along?" before he took a deep breath and began the meeting with a summary of what is and has been currently occurring between the three companies. Strangely enough, as he discussed the conditions and backed them up with the charts and graphs, he found that his personal life was following a similar flow chart. A ominous triangle with fluctuating sides led to distorted angles and were always shifting. Outside of this triangle were lines shifting in wave like patterns as the triangles gave or took ground. Yes indeed, there were times when business and personal life could be compared. They might not always mix, but there were strategies that could be used in both instances. Trunks was beginning to see them now. His visit to the past also allowed him to see the triangular image in 3D rather than 2D as he knew some stuff he normally wouldn't in the course of a regular life. And from that triangle, Trunks suddenly saw his path straight and true, right through the middle of it.

"With Sukoya and Pakar merged into one solid company and Capsule Corporation as its backbone, we could sever the competition with one fell swoop. All companies will emerge profitable and sustainable. Stocks should rise in favor of this as we build up a solid wall against the competition. With them blocked, we have open market." Trunks said as he drew a diagonal line right through the middle of the triangle on the overhead transparency. The triangle now showed a pyramid and a trapezoid. The pyramid indicating upward growth should the two companies scale back and grow together. The trapezoid was Capsule Corporation, lending a firm foundation of strength and stability. The wave lines outside would disappear. No one could threaten this stable structure.

Plugging a few numbers into the computer, Trunks brought up a projected growth line in stock of this new merger. It did its usual dip and rise, but the general trend line did indeed show growth, even if the economy were to settle into a recession. He allowed the groups to now discuss his ideas to themselves. Meanwhile, Trunks himself, couldn't help but stare at the figure he'd drawn. It was so easily applied to this situation, but could it also be applied to his own life just as easily? If so, who was the pyramid and who was the foundation? Would those wavy lines still be there? He already knew the severing line was himself. In an opposite idea from a merger, he imagined the severing line being a permanant split. Make Pan and Marron go their separate ways without him? This was a possibility too. Wavy lines would only go away if they all remain friends with no harsh feelings or resentment towards one another. His eyes trained back onto the attending members, specifically Marron and Pan. Neither were engaged in conversation with their groups but rather seemed locked in a stare down with one another. Trunks sighed disappointendly...perhaps he needed to add a ringer to the group? Grabbing his beeper, he typed in a small message and sent it to another beeper number.

His personal life was indeed going to influence the outcome of this meeting whether he wanted it to or not. Pan and Marron were the leading representatives for the two other companies, and he, himself headed the third. Their own triangle was indeed here and overlaying atop the business one. And to add to the complication, he noticed that his own senior officers were in disagreement with one another. This meant that his mother did indeed have a faction of her own undermining her own son's decision making abilities. He was unsure as to who exactly was running Capsule Corporation. He did on a daily basis, but his mother loomed in the shadows with the ability to veto his decisions with a single word. Though she had never challenged his choices before, she seemed to be doing so now. Chairwoman vs. CEO...mother vs. son, this was going to be yet another complication. Plus, his own personal life was mixed within this tangling web. Well, one thing was for sure, once the media and press figured this out, they were going to have one hell of a story!

Looking at the picture before him once again, he focused on the straight line. Could he run through his own mother as well? Would she take that stance as a positive or negative thing? As he was thinking, his senses picked up on the growing silence and eyes training upon him. It was time to continue once again. But one thought stained Trunks' brain...*I walk alone.* With yet another glimpse at the straight line he'd drawn, he followed its trajectory which led away from all of it and into a pure blank space on the sheet. What was that space? Would it be running away or was it a finding of serenity and solution? Whatever it was, it would have to wait. For now, he had business to attend to.

Elsewhere in the city...

Immediate stress eased, a new one took its place. Bulma couldn't stand it any longer. Her son was conducting business to perhaps alter a decision she had made and she wasn't invited to defend her own position! So, in true Bulma fashion, she bolted into her favorite air car and sped off for the company headquarters. There was no way she was going to be left in the dark, and most especially, not by her own son!

Also, in another part of the city...

Bra's beeper went off. Looking at it, she noted the message. Whether or not she showed it, she cared for her brother. He was actually asking for her help? How could she resist? She quickly made her way to the checkout counter without even completing her inspection of the sale items in the rest of the store. She needed to get to Capsule Corp's HQ ASAP!

_to be continued..._

_Next time...bring an umbrella, the turds are gonna be flyin' in grand Briefs style! _


	12. CorpCal Pt13

Corporate Calamity pt.13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Corporate Calamity (part 13)**

Both Bulma and Bra arrived at Capsule Corporation HQ at the same time, only from opposite directions. Neither saw the other enter.

Meanwhile, Trunks could sense the elevated ki of both his mother and sister. He took a deep breath and trained his eyes slowly onto the other 'ki reader' of the group. Pan apparently was more interested in her stare down with Marron. And, amazingly enough, Marron was holding her own!

The sound of verbal commotion and banging outside the conference room doors indicated that his mother had indeed arrived. Trunks knew his sister would likely flank her from the shadows, unnoticed...just as their father had taught them to do.

Bulma stormed into the room and immediately burned her gaze into her son. Trunks remained firm and returned her glare, his blue eyes glowed within of super saiyan green. Though physical combat was not an option, the combat of the mind was and it had already begun.

"What is the meaning of this Trunks?" Bulma asked somewhat calmly, hoping to get as much information from her son before he became too defensive and stubborn.

"It's really none of your business." Trunks replied softly, meeting his mother's calm tone.

"I AM the chairwoman of this company. I outrank you. Have you forgotten?"

"Rank means nothing. It's not what got this company where it is now. Your approach won't work in this situation...but _mine_ will."

Bulma huffed and puffed,but didn't blow her son down. Instead, she retained her composed dignity and stature as she eyed the rest of the group in attendance and sized up the situation. Both Marron and Pan were there and throwing daggers across the table at each other. Capsule Corporation exectutives were not seated together as they usually are, but were rather split in a faction of loyalty. Those who were loyal to her acknowledged her presence with relief. Those who sided with her son, were beginning to sweat nervously. This was going to be the proving grounds for Mr. Trunks Vegeta Briefs, both in his personal AND in his business life.

Bulma smirked deviously. There were so many potential little bombs set to go off in this single room! But first, she'd give her son some respect (and get herself filled in on the latest goings-on). She grabbed Trunks' portfolio and notes from the table, pulled over a chair, and began to peruse through them without saying a single word.

This of course, amused Trunks' curiousity. He snickered at the spectacle before him, which of course, was a big mistake. Bulma heard his snicker, sent him a death glare, then returned to her browsing. All anyone could do was remain quiet and await the next speaker, be it Trunks or his mother, Bulma.

Now was Bulma's turn to snicker. "Trunks, do you honestly think this could fly?"

Trunks felt insulted at her remark, especially since she gave it out in the open in front of everyone he was trying to convince.

"Yes." he replied sternly and confidently.

"Perhaps, but look at these numbers here." Bulma said as she pointed to a paper of figures. "Given current estimates of the economy, this can't happen. A merger will result in too many lay-offs and cut-backs. So many that once the economy gains once again that we will be left short-staffed and unable to increase productivity.We will be behind in the game rather than ahead before it starts."

"Mother, current trends don't show the opportunity to expand either. Expanding in a down economy can be just as beneficial. We can bank off of all those laid-off employees from other companies. The merger could re-create jobs faster than destroy them if we expand."

"With what resources?"

"Mr. Satan is a primary shareholder. Satan City would be the target. Expansion would be reasonable and feasible there."

At the sound of her grandfather's name, Pan began to divert her interest to the conversation between mother and son.

Marron, not liking the possible favoritism towards Pan, stood in defiance of Trunks. "Sorry to interrupt, but Mrs. Briefs is correct. Expansion wouldn't even prevent the massive lay-offs and down-sizing that always comes with mergers. Perhaps it wouldn't be wise for Pakar to--"

"Pakar is going to fall whether there's expansion or down-sizing. There's outside interest in the company by others already. If Capsule Corporation doesn't acquire it, another company will." Trunks interrupted. His eyes glared at hers and gave her yet another message. His eyes revealed a question...one that asked 'why are you siding against me _now?'_

Marron gave her answer with a sidewards glance back at Pan. Trunks hissed under his breath. Both Marron and Pan weren't here for business. They were just here to do each other in and he was the one caught up in the middle. Even if Satan City was the most logical business choice, friction and complications were going to happen simply because of Marron's assumption that Trunks was playing favorites. Quickly, he tried to come up with a decent, financially feasible alternative to Satan City that still had a major shareholder, popularity, and transportive convenince. South City was too much Marron's ground and would therefore upset Pan. East City was too close to Satan City and could still be playing favorite with Pan. West City was where they were presently and already developed. North City was the only alternative. But, it was very expensive to develop there. It was the hub for government and political escape from Central City. Why couldn't his mother, Marron, and Pan just see it his way!?

Another snicker from his mother returned Trunks out of his thoughts. "What now?"

"This graph. I don't understand it." Bulma stated as she pointed to the triangle and lines of Trunks' proud creation.

Before Trunks could respond, his dear lil' sister came to his rescue with an interruption.

"Hi all! I'm Bra Briefs, but I'm sure you knew that already." she replied joylously as she made quick check of who was in attendance. Her eyes then met her brother's and gave a slight wink before looking at her mother.

"Why are you here?" Bulma asked her daughter.

"Thought I'd take interest in the company besides spending its profits." she replied matter-of-factly as she took a seat and played with a clicky pen.

"Yeah, right." Bulma commented dryly as she looked at Trunks who, in turn, shrugged his shoulders and tried to hide the fact that he knew. Bra was the neutralizing force between Marron and Pan. She would be a buffer of sorts. But, how was she at buffering their dear old mother? Her manipulation of their father was something short of amazing, but would she have the same power over the ultimate force in their family?

Bulma shrugged her off as just a presence and continued her dissection of Trunks' 'master plan.'

"I broke off our Pakar affiliations for a reason Trunks. I don't see a need to assist them. They tried to screw us once, so let them screw themselves."

"And should Capsule Corporation ever require assistance, wouldn't it be best to have certain _other _companies at its side rather than joining the opposing one?"

"Why would there even be a possility that Capsule Corporation would ever be in such a predicament? If it did, it would be because of the screw up of its current President/CEO wouldn't it?"

"You put me here."

"That's irrelevent. We're in this mess now because of your dick. Now what's to say it won't happen again?" Bulma said softly yet sternly as she eyeballed both Marron AND Pan.

"Mother, I don't have to take this from you. Not here in front of everyone. If you want to criticize and accuse me in private, fine, but NOT here." Trunks sternly retorted.

"Don't like it when the shoe's on the other foot eh? And who rubbed my face in the ground by going behind my back to bring this meeting for merger? I had already taken care of it. You made a mockery out of my decision."

Sensing hostility all over the place, Bra interrupted once again. "Um, excuse me, but perhaps now would be a good time to take a break? Both options have been put on the table right? Merger or no merger. So, perhaps now's a good time to sit on it and think it over? Let the shareholders decide. It's their money right?"

Both Trunks and Bulma looked at her like she was from outer space. But, from the general murmuring of discussion from those in attendance, it sounded like it was the best option at this time.

"A splendid idea. We will break for today and reconvene tomorrow morning, say nine o'clock? This will give us all time to bring each company's entire grouping of shareholders into this as they should be rather than just a select few. Perhaps those on the outside may see what we are having difficulty with on the inside due to our bias judgements."

All nodded though Bulma didn't seem pleased. She'd just been neutralized by daughter and son.

As the others left the room, Bra decided it was best to escort Marron and Pan. This left mother and son as the only occupants. Silence burdened the room especially when the doors shut behind the rest of the group.

Trunks, embarrassed and insulted by his own mother stepped away from her and gazed at the view from the windows. Bulma tossed the notes and folders back onto the table.

"What has gotten into you lately? I have never seen you like this before?" Bulma spoke calmly, trying to place some sincerity into it. If she yelled at him, he'd only become defensive and ignore her.

Trunks turned his head to look slightly behind him as he looked at his mother out of the corner of his eye.  
"It's nothing you can help me with. Leave it be."

"Trunks?"

"Don't. You've always said you've wanted the best for me and yet whenever I try to please you, I'm shot down and chastised. I know as much as you about business and this company, yet you always stick your nose up at me and condemn all my ideas to hell. I work so hard at proving myself to you and dad that my own personal life has been sacraficed. I can't even have a life of my own. I'm used and abused by you, father, and every other person I try to get close to. I've had enough. It is time to reclaim what I have saraficed even if it means stepping on those I care about. For once in my life, I want something for ME." Trunks replied as he stripped off his jacket, loosened his tie, blasted a hole through the window, and flew out.

A tear scampered down his mother's cheek as she picked his jacket off the floor and held it as she watched his departing form enter the clouds above.  
"My dearest little Trunks, I've never met to hurt you. Please don't leave me?"

Meanwhile, outside, Bra had her hands full with a firey Marron and Pan. But both Pan and Bra ceased and looked to the sky as they sensed Trunks' ki elevate and then fade. He'd left. Bra was worried. What had their mother done? Trunks was in enough hot water for their mother to make it boil over. With the blood of Vegeta coursing his veins, the unpredictability of Trunks was stronger than ever.

Marron watched her two "friends" gaze at the window. She couldn't read ki, but she knew from their reactions that Trunks had likely left the building saiyan style. Inwardly, she felt sympathy for the royal demi-saiyan. Pressure from his family, from his job, and now from those he considered friends and no rewards in sight for dealing with such. The man deserved so much more than life was handing out to him. He was a good man and a rare find. He was a gentleman, always abiding by manners and etiquette. He was a great listener and friend, always there when one needed to vent. No, he didn't deserve what life was dishing out to him. He may be the son of Vegeta, but he surely wasn't anything like his father.

As Pan gazed out the window, her thoughts returned memories of the past. She recollected the trials and tribulations of the black star dragonball hunt, times when Trunks use to babysit her, other times where he was there to keep her company and be her friend, and their little teasing and sparring matches. He was the best friend she ever had though she'd never admit that to him. Life wasn't fair and surely wasn't simple. But why couldn't it be? It was time to reshuffle the cards and deal out a new hand. Trunks had earned at least that much.

_to be continued..._


	13. CorpCal Pt14

Corporate Calamity pt.14

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Corporate Calamity (part 14)**

Trunks flew on aimlessly, not really caring where his ki was taking him. His mind was on a flight of its own. *Life sucks* was all his genius intellect could interpret at this time. The blood coursing through his body was seething with anger. He needed to vent, be it physically or mentally. Naturally, true to his saiyan instincts, his choice was already made for him...the physical. Why would it be anything else?

Luck was on Trunks' side for once. He pulled up short and mid-flight. Standing in his way, as he had a few times before, with arms crossed and face stern, was his father.

"Opting to leave work early once again?" Vegeta asked, but it sounded more like a taunt.

"None of your damn business." Trunks muttered knowing full well he was asking for it with such a bold, disrespectful statement.

A corner of Vegeta's mouth curled upward into a smirk. The boy was asking for it. It was a father's right to punish his offspring was it not? As long as he wasn't killed, Bulma would accept that much. And, from what Vegeta could read through his son, Bulma had already experienced some sort of outburst at the office.

"Oh, but it is." was all Vegeta bothered to say.

Trunks half expected as much. "What? You going to scold me, give me a lecture about me goofing off, then drag me back to the office?"

"If only it were that easy." Vegeta smugly replied.

Trunks wasn't quite expecting an ambiguous answer such as that. It threw off predictability now. He had to wonder what his father was up to. A direct challenge didn't seem so obvious a choice anymore. So, Trunks would do what Trunks knew best...weasel out of trouble with smooth talk and deception. Of course it probably wouldn't work on a warrior who used few words and many fists, but perhaps it would at least cause the saiyan prince to question his son's actions. That little bit of doubt could mean life or death for Trunks.

"Let me be. I've already had to spew a lecture to mom. I don't need to repeat it. I'm sure you'll hear enough of it when you see her again."

"Don't think you'll get off that easy."

"Naturally."

Vegeta's smirk snaked across his lips as Trunks returned the trait. There was nothing quite as refreshing as getting the living pulp beaten out of you after an already hard day's work.

"Your move." Vegeta replied as he anticipated his son's first onslaught. Trunks removed his suit's jacket and vest then ripped off the tie and white oxford shirt. His chest was now fully revealed and his muscles free to move about without restraint. Eventhough Trunks was expecting to smooth talk his way out, he had to show his father the other alternative. It was a huge bluff, but the Vegeta bloodline was known for such. Whether or not it would work on its own blood remained to be seen.

Vegeta could tell from Trunks' relaxed chest muscles that his son wasn't fully into a physical battle. His shoulder and neck muscles however, displayed otherwise as they remained taught. So, Trunks was still mulling over fight or flight in his mind. No matter, Vegeta could care less. His boy deserved a beating if only for placing Bulma in a bad mood of which Vegeta would have to live with later in the evening.

"Indecisiveness will get you killed boy." Vegeta said as he lobbed a ki blast in his son's direction. It accelerated as it drew nearer to its intended target.

Trunks' sharp eyes detected the speed increase and his inner senses picked up the amount of energy put into the blast. His father wasn't serious yet. With a shrug of disappointment and and air of laziness, Trunks deflected it away with the flick of a wrist.

"Pathetic dad. You're slipping in your old age. I was once taught by a warrior that one should finish his enemy off quickly and not toy with him."

"Then fight and stop talking."

Trunks lunged forward in a reckless and very careless manner. His sloppiness was nothing for his father's sharp fighting skills. Vegeta honed in on a striking point between Trunks' lower ribs and sent his son to the ground, gasping for the air that escaped his lungs.

"To think I am related to you. How sad." Vegeta replied from above as Trunks struggled to make his way out of the fountain he had plummeted into. People strolling about were suddenly shrieking in panic upon noticing a body having fallen from the air. They gave way when noticing the other body hovering in mid-air. Obviously there was a battle occurring between the two and nobody wanted to be stuck in the middle.

Trunks launched back into the air, a ki blast leading his entrance back into the wild blue yonder. All Vegeta had to do was lean his head slightly left to avoid the blast. With blinding speed, Vegeta slipped behind his son, balled his fists and sent a firm blow to Trunks' back. His spine and nervous system temporarily paralized, Trunks plummeted to the ground once again.

A nearby news reporter was soon distracted from her news interview when the news van collapsed inward from an impact upon its roof. Trunks groaned and remained within the twisted metal hole of the van. His plan to smooth talk wasn't going to be allowed a chance to form. Vegeta had called his bluff and wasn't going to give him an opportunity to talk. It was fight or get beaten.

The two news crew members nearest the van approached it to investigate as another trained the camera in the same direction. The news lady also prepared to cover this latest 'breaking' news. Other bystanders were also beginning to crowd in curiousity.

Trunks slowly removed himself from the huge van divot and stood upon it, eyeing his father's whereabouts. Still, his father was not into the fight seriously. If he were, Trunks would've been pounded before he could regain his feet once again.

Trunks stood and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth and grimaced at the nasty slice on his shoulder that streaked blood down his right bicep. Upon realizing he'd been bloodied, he immediately powered up into his super saiyan form, the news reporter instantly recognized him. This would be news indeed. She ordered the cameraman to zoom in on the other figure to identify him. It was 'old' news that the young president of Capsule Corporation was also a 'golden warrior' and one of Earth's defenders, but who was his adversary? Was Earth in danger? Was Trunks heroically trying to be their champion?

"Black spike-haired dude. Kinda short and stocky, but very muscular. Rather mean looking with an evil looking smirk too." The cameraman said as he looked through his lens.

"Hey wait, doesn't Chairwoman Bulma have a man that fits that description? Which would mean, oh my! This fight is against father and son!!!" the news lady said excitedly at being the only one at the scene to cover this latest juicy scoop. Quickly she fidgeted with her hair and clothes before setting up to go live with her coincidental but great news bit.

Trunks was prepared to launch when suddenly he noticed the flashes of camera lights out of the corners of his eyes. There were too many people about to fight fully here. His sensitive saiyan hearing heard the news reporter beginning to deliver news about this current event. Nothing was going right for him! All he wanted was some time alone so he could be one with his own thoughts. Life wasn't even kind enough to grant him that. In a flash, Trunks launched, blasted the news cameras then arced back towards his father. Foolish, yes. Stupid, yes. But what did he have to lose? Nothing was going right anyway. If he were to be knocked unconscious, at least he'd have the opportunity to be alone with his mind.

Vegeta could read Trunks' intentions. The boy wasn't into the fight. He only wanted to escape, to flee. Knowing that there was no such thing from the prince of saiyans, Trunks was confronting him head on in hopes of being pummelled into a knock out. It was the only escape from Vegeta since Vegeta found it an unnecessary waste of energy to pound an unconscious adversary. Something told him he should grant his son's wish, but his pride prevented such. He'd not let his son have his way. He was too spoiled already.

Vegeta found no need to match his son's power level. Perhaps he could somehow manage to get his son to go beyond super saiyan. He could sense Trunks to be close. All he'd need was a trigger, something like how Gohan's ascent was triggered during the Cell Games. If he could get Trunks to level 2, at least he could say his son was now tied with Kakarrot's oldest brat and well ahead of Kakarrot's youngest. Adding the Fusion technique, his son would also be a notch ahead of Gohan. The Vegeta bloodline would have assumed its rightful place at the top of the power ladder. He prepared the counter for his son's next maneuver.

_Elsewhere..._

Pan could feel the variations of the two ki signatures. One was Trunks and the other, Vegeta. Vegeta's remained steady while Trunks' waxed and waned. Trunks was in a fight with his dad and wasn't on the winning side at this time. But why was he fighting his father? Leaving work early rarely demanded such a punishment. And, Trunks wasn't stupid enough to openly challenge his father for no good reason was he? Unable to answer that, Pan began to worry.

Pan's worry outwardly showed because Marron picked up upon it. She saw Pan's gaze linger beyond the window she was gazing out of. The muscles in Pan's arms twitched and flexed as if the saiyan blood within her itched to join in the fight going on beyond view. Marron's gaze then turned towards Trunks' mother. Bulma was pacing the floor in agitation. Eventhough she possessed no extra sensory perception, her motherly instinct was driving her nerves mad. Somewhere her beloved mate and her precious son were locked in combat. She could 'feel' the danger in her heart. Unable to take it any longer, Bulma stormed out of the room. "Damn, idiot son of mine!" was all she said as she slammed the door.

Pan and Marron exchanged looks. Neither felt any hostility toward each other now for a common thread was weaving into their hearts. The object of their affection was in danger and there was nothing either one of them could do about it.

_Back at Battle Ground Zero..._

Trunks couldn't regain control of his flight in time to avoid smacking into a side of Western Capital City's CourtHouse. His impact collapsed a pillar and sent rubble to the marble tile below. Yet another expense on Capsule Corporation's 'accident' account. This also upset the local lawyers and police that were nestled around and within the building. No doubt Trunks would see another ticket and court date for 'reckless endangerment.' Regaining his feet once again, Trunks quickly checked his body over for any new wounds. Nothing new bleeding or bruised, but the general soreness of his body meant he'd look like a black and blue cow by morning, assuming he survived that long.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was growing bored with the battle that seemingly offered little challenge. Toying with his son wasn't half as pleasurable as a scrap with the now deceased Kakarrot. But, with Gohan no longer training for battle and Goten only training his dating skills, there were no more true challenges left for the last of the full-blooded saiyans. Yet, he felt driven to keep his fighting skills sharp and well tuned. Unlike the others, Vegeta had learned that one should always be prepared, even in peace. Nobody could ever guess when and if another strong adversary could threaten the Earth or Universe for that matter. And, of course, the son of such a warrior would also be prepared, whether he wanted to be or not. Trunks had not taken a mate yet, nor was he serious with his job. The boy needed direction somehow, someway. If it took his father's stern beatings to give him some, then so be it. Perhaps he could shake out the lazy streak in his son and replace it with the fire of a true royal saiyan.

Once again Trunks and Vegeta locked eyes in challenge. There was fire in Trunks' eyes, but was it also scorching his heart enough to bring this half saiyan back to fighting form? There was only one way to find out. Vegeta would press his son to his limits, even if that meant driving him to the edge of death. Without dragonballs, death was a more permanent fixture on the minds of all these days. Perhaps a scare like that would knock some sense into his son and rewire his brain. Perhaps, it would enable Trunks to reprioritize his life and focus more on getting serious about settling down with a mate rather than foolishly continuing as he used to as a teenager. It was time for the son of Vegeta to truly be a man. No more kids play. The boy must be made to realize that it was time to act his age.

_to be continued..._


	14. CorpCal Pt15

Corporate Calamity pt.15

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Corporate Calamity (part 15)**

Trunks continued to stand his ground. In a way, he had little choice, Vegeta was blocking all possible escape routes. Out of the corner of his eye, he glimpsed a young business woman scurrying across the street, likely in a rush back to her office. *Females, they're what put me in this position to begin with.* Trunks thought as his eye watched her until she disappeared between a couple of buildings. He then returned his gaze to his father. With a smirk, Trunks powered up to his max and launched in a flurry of glowing gold.

Vegeta too, powered up, though hardly to his max. He merely matched his son's output and tipped it off with a slight increase and launched his own attack. The two met in the middle with a clash of blows that vibrated the concrete below and beside them. Trunks eyed the many likely occupied buildings. He couldn't fight all out knowing how many innocents may get injured by a stray ki blast or flying body.

"This way father...to a place less occupied and more open." Trunks growled as he turned and headed for the shoreside. Over open water, there would be less colleteral damage.

Vegeta followed, knowing full well that if he fought in the confines of the city, he wouldn't hear the end of a loud, lengthy lecture from Bulma. He was growing wiser with every year he spent on the planet.

Roughly two kilometers out, Trunks stopped and assumed a fighting stance in mid-air. With a slight wave of his hand, he beckoned his father to attack. Vegeta complied, afterall, if his son was that stupid, then he deserved a pounding.

But in a flurry of speed that surprised Vegeta, Trunks side stepped his launch and slammed a punch into the prince's side, just under his ribs. This sent Vegeta off balance and into the water below with a smacking splash. Trunks waited above the water for his father to reemerge. He wasn't stupid enough to try a water fight. He hated water anyway.

Vegeta emerged with a ki blast ahead of him. As Trunks tried to block the ki blast, Vegeta slipped behind his son and sent him careening to into the water with an elbow blow into his back. Seconds later, Trunks was underwater and being given rude looks by the fish whom he had disturbed. Swimming back up and out of the water, Trunks was even more pissed now that he was wet. Again he launched a forward attack at his father and again, he was sent into the water below. He repeated this several times until suddenly something snapped within him. It wasn't bone or muscle, but rather a strange surge of energy and rage.

Vegeta had seen that strange expression before, many, many years ago, in a boy who challenged Cell. It was a look Gohan had just before his transformation to level 2. Perhaps his son was about to cross the threshold of super saiyan as well?

Unsure of what exactly to do, Trunks just allowed the energy to release. Unable to bear its fury, Trunks yelled as the energy overtook his body and mind. His spikey golden hair became even more spikey and golden as well as wishing to point straight outward or upward. Flashes of blue-white bolts danced around his body and his now massive golden aura. His muscles bulked then relaxed as they absorbed the newfound energy and his mind eventually cleared and revealed to him, the vast increase of power he had just attained.

"So I didn't need to kill you to get results afterall." Vegeta mocked though inwardly he was feeling a sense of pride for his son tying one son of Kakarrot and surpassing the other. Afterall, Vegeta wasn't going to be able to rule the roost (Earth) as the most powerful forever. His son would have to succeed him for he too, possessed royal saiyan blood. It was only proper for the royals to be the stronger and Vegeta would have it no other way. And with Gohan having succumbed to a sedentary lifestyle, it wouldn't be long before Trunks would surpass him too. Vegeta would make sure of that.

_Elsewhere..._

Pan gulped and allowed the cup of coffee to peel out of her hands and spill on the floor before her. Was that Trunks' ki she was sensing? It was so strong! She could feel two kis and one was obviously Vegeta, but Trunks' had abruptly skyrocketed to a level she'd never sensed in him before.

"Trunks has surpassed the super saiyan?" she muttered to herself, but Marron heard her.

"What did you say?"

Pan looked at her mate-rival with shock. "Trunks' ki, it's enormously high. He's attained level 2."

"You serious?"

Pan nodded.

"But didn't you say he and Goten had level 3 as Gotenks anyway."

"Yes, but that's with them combined. Level 2 by an individual is a whole different thing."

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know...but I'm going to find out." Pan said as she blasted a window and flew out in a style so commonly used by Trunks himself.

"Pan wait!" Marron yelled, but it was no use. The quarter saiyan was already just a dot in the sky. Marron sighed and ran to find Bulma. It didn't take long to find her. She was in the executive lounge smoking a cigarette and looking rather pissed.

"Uh, Ms. Bulma?"

Bulma's eyes turned and locked onto the intruder.

"Ms. Bulma, uh, Pan is heading out to the battle to see what's going on. She said she just sensed a huge increase in Trunks' ki, suggesting that he may have attained the level 2 transformation."

Bulma didn't reply. Instead, her gaze returned to the window she was staring out of.

"Are you okay Ms. Bulma? Please say something?"

"What should I say? My son is trying to kill himself and his father is likely to oblige him."

"He wouldn't kill his own son."

"You don't know Vegeta in the heat of battle."

"Trunks isn't that stupid."

"You don't know Trunks in the heat of battle."

Marron couldn't reply. With a sorrowful, worried look, she could only turn away from the upset mother and gaze at nothing in particular.

_Back at the battle..._

Trunks was holding his own against his father's own level 2, but the newness of the new transformation and his rusty fighting skills were taking its toll on the corporate saiyan. It didn't take long for the battle to go from even to lopsided. Once again, Trunks was finding himself on the crashing end of things. Bloodied and sore, Trunks was running out of options. He'd had enough. His body would take days to heal and he would suffer in pain during that healing. He no longer wanted to take a beating. All he wanted now was escape.

After a powerful slam into an outcrop of rocks, Trunks was knocked unconscious. His spikey golden hair drooped and assumed its purplish hue and the golden aura was comletely gone. Trunks was no longer a super saiyan. His body slid down the rocks and into the water.

It was then that Vegeta reacted. Diving into the water, he grabbed his unconscious son and saved him from drowning. He then plopped him down on the shore and powered down. He simply stared at his son's body before suddenly gazing upward. He sensed another ki approaching rapidly.

Pan arrived to see the saiyan prince standing over his obviously beaten son. But, was Trunks alive? She couldn't read his ki.

"VEGETA YOU DIDN'T--"

"He's not dead." Vegeta said then departed without even checking to see if his son would revive.

"You dare leave your son when he's injured!?" Pan yelled at him.

Vegeta didn't answer. This would prove to be a good test for the quater saiyan female. How interested was she in his son? This was something Vegeta was curious about.

With Vegeta completely gone, Pan looked over Trunks carefully, searching for any obvious injuries. There were countless cuts and bruises, but she could see no broken bones. A nasty gash gnarled its way around Trunks' lower ribs. Lifting the skin slightly, Pan could tell it to be deep. She could see the whiteness of a couple of ribs. The gash was likely caused by the jagged rocks Trunks had hit. It wasn't bleeding severely yet and almost seemed like a clean cut, but if given time, it could. Frantically trying to figure out if there were any organs in that area, Pan envisioned human anatomy. Unsure and not wanting to take any chances, she grabbed her cel phone and dialed.

"Gohan Son here, may I help you?"

"Dad, it's me Pan."

"Well hello Pan, to what do I ---"

"Dad, stop talking a minute. Look, Trunks had been beaten pretty bad. He has a large, deep gash that exposes some of his ribs and he's out cold. Get over here quick!"

"Where's here?"

"Oh, uh, Stayline beach, Western Capital City."

"Hang on. I'll be there shortly." Gohan said as he immediately hung up, transformed into a super saiyan, and launched into the air. Within minutes, he was at the beach.

"He's beaten pretty bad. Who did this to him?"

"Vegeta."

"Veg--why?"

"I don't know. Can you help him dad?"

"He has no internal bleeding...yet, but we won't know how bad it is until we get scans from the hospital. Did you phone for an ambulance?"

"No, I phoned you."

Gohan was about to lecture her, but glanced at Trunks once again. "We need an ambulance."

"I'll go get one." Pan said as she took off. Moments later, she came back carrying an entire ambulance and crew. Setting them down, she urged the stupified paramedics out of the vehicle.

Gohan slapped a hand against his forehead. When he said 'get an ambulance' he had expected his daughter to use her cel phone to call one.

"Look, he's hurt. Help him." Pan ordered as he opened the doors to the ambulance and pointed to Trunks' fallen body.

The two paramedics nodded though still rather shocked at their strange flight to the scene. Once they saw a body laying on the sand, obviously injured, they knocked out of their stupor and immediately went into their routine action.

"There's a gash on his right side. He's unconscious and in light shock. No obvious broken bones or internal bleeding." Gohan informed them.

Once they loaded him onto the gurney and into the ambulance, they suddenly realized who their patient was.

"Am I correct in guessing that this is the president of Capsule Corporation, Trunks Briefs?" one of the paramedics asked Gohan.

Gohan nodded solemly.

"Shit! Okay, thanks. We're on our way." the paramedic replied as he ran into the ambulance and the vehicle sped off.

"Well, Trunks sure is popular isn't he father?" Pan said, unsure of what else to say.

"What I would like to know is how he got the way he did."

"Dad, he and Vegeta were fighting. From what I could guess, Trunks also attained level 2, but was no match for Vegeta even with the power increase. He wanted this fight and he got it."

"But why?"

Pan shrugged her shoulders. "He was having a very bad day at the office. I think Marron and I had something to do with it, but Bulma really spurred things against Trunks. I guess he was really frustrated and needed an out."

"Well, he certainly got that, but it still doesn't really add up. Trunks is very intelligent and creative. He's not stupid enough to challenge his own father. He could've turned to me, Goten, or Uubu if he needed a fight that badly."

"Dad, please. Trunks is the son of Vegeta and like Vegeta, he needs the crap beaten out of him by the strongest from time to time."

"Stubborn, pride-driven---"

"Dad, we know that already. It's the bane of the Vegeta bloodline.Look, thanks for coming. I'm going to head to CC Headquarters where Bulma still is. She may want to be informed that her son is in the hospital."

"I'll return home then. I'm a phone call away if you need me dear."

"I know dad."

At that Gohan flew off. Pan looked at the sand where Trunks had laid. "Trunks. You're such a damn stubborn dummy." she muttered before she too, took off to her destination.

_In the hospital..._

Trunks stirred at the smell of a disgusting smelling saltz. Opening his eyes, he saw two beautiful nurses smiling back at him. "What a nice reception." Trunks replied softly not really making much sense.

"Do you know your name sir?" one of them asked.

"You called me sir, I must be important."

"Your name?"

"Oh, uh, Trunks Vegeta Briefs...I think."

"Smart aleck. Can you remember what day today is?"

"My birthday?"

The third nurse in the room, an older burly type, decided to end Trunks' sense of humor.

"Look mister, we're trying to help you so cut the comedy crap and just answer the questions."

"Ouch a headache! Who yelled?"

"Keep it up wise-ass and I'll send a probe up your ass."

Trunks abruptly shut up and became more serious. "Sorry ma'am. It's just you all look so beautiful today."

"Kissing my ass won't help you any either sir. Now sit up please."

"But my head hurts."

"Popular corporate president or not, I'm not going to let you smooth talk your way out of procedures. Now sit up please."

Trunks obeyed and slowly lifted himself up with the assistance of the adjustable bed of course. "Whoa, you all reproduce fast. I see many of you now."

The gruff nurse urged him to lay back down, checked the pupils of his eyes, and placed the covers back over him. Her assistants were distracted enough by Trunks' muscular chest, eventhough it was bruised and bandaged. "Relax. We'll be back shortly." the nurse replied.

"Can I have something to eat please? I'm famished!"

The gruff nurse grinned in a manner that caused Trunks to cringe. She then pointed at the bag above Trunks head. He followed the tube that led down to his arm. It was an IV. "Crap, this sucks." Trunks muttered.

"Standared precautionary procedures. You were unconscious and we were unsure as to when you'd revive."

"Well, I'm awake now, can I have it removed."

"Not until the doctor says so."

"Hey, wait, if you stuck that tube in me then there is likely another tube--" Trunks trailed as he tried to shift his legs and felt a pain in his crotch. "Oh now this REALLY SUCKS!" Trunks replied as he discovered a catheter had been placed in his nether-region.

"You can't get out of bed until the doctor gives you the okay. And yes, it does 'suck'. That way you won't have to lay in your own urine." the gruff nurse said and winked as the other two nurses blushed.

"Who's the wise-ass now? And just how many tubes are in me anyway?" Trunks complained as he tried to inspect his own body. The nurses ignored him and left the room. "Shit, I hate hospitals. Now I know why Goku hated these places. Boy, I wonder what he'd be like if he discovered that some of these innocent looking tubes are actually worse than needles." Trunks muttered then found the remote to the tv. "Ah well, a few days off from work I guess. Like my mom alwyas says, there's a positive in every bad situation."

_At Capsule Corporation Headquarters..._

Pan arrived and informed Bulma about the battle and her son's injuries. Immediately, she hopped into the limo and urged the driver to speed to the hospital. Pan and Marron teamed up and actually arrived at the hospital together.

Bulma demanded to see her son (naturally) and given her status in the city, was given VIP treatment. A doctor escorted her to Trunks' room. She bolted in, scaring her son so completely that the tv remote shot upward and lodged into the ceiling above.

"Damn mom, give me a heart attack while you're at it!" Trunks complained.

"My little Trunks, ohmigosh are you okay? Don't you EVER do something as stupid as that again, do you hear me!"

Trunks just let her rip through the various emotions a loving mother would when her child is injured. As she rambled, he watched the little ticker go across the tv screen giving the latest stock quotes.

"Shit!"

"What?" Bulma immediately halted at the sound of Trunks' voice.

Trunks blushed when he realized his mistake. But, would his mother notice he was ignoring her speech? Maybe not. But he just noticed the plummet of Capsule Corporation's stock as well as Pakar's. Shareholders obviously weren't happy and were dumping the stocks at an alarming rate. "Uh, I just remembered I had some capsules in my pant pockets. I hope the hospital crew doesn't lose them."

"Oh is that all? Don't worry. I'll check into that for you dear." Bulma said as she left.

"Phew."

"Well hello tubie boy." Pan said as she and Marron stepped forward. They waited for Bulma to rant before even announcing their presence.

"HaHa."

"They really have one of those things stuck up your--" Marron inquired.

Trunks cringed at being reminded. "Yes, now shut up about it please."

"Ouchy. That's gonna be downtime on your sex life Trunks." Marron added.

"Look, if you're here to pick on an injured man, then just leave please."

"Awwww, Trunksie in a bad moodie?" Pan added.

"Pan, I'm serious. Don't think I can't ki blast because I can. Would you like to know how these tubes feel because I can arrange that?"

"We're just teasing. Look, get well okay. If you need anything just call." Pan replied as she and Marron departed.

When the door shut, Trunks looked up at the ceiling. "Dende, why me?"

_At Kami's Lookout..._

"Hey, don't get me involved in this. I didn't do anything." Dende innocently replied.

_to be continued..._


	15. CorpCal Pt16

Corporate Calamity pt.16

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Dragonball/Z/GT.

**Corporate Calamity (part 16)**

A couple days passed and although Trunks was still in the hospital, he was beginning to feel much better. The tubes had been removed and the first thing Trunks did was leap for joy, which of course, tore some of the stitches out of his gash. That added at least another day in the hospital for him. 'Behavorial Adjustment' was becoming the primary problem however. A saiyan, staring at the same walls in the same room for too long can become something of a problem.

"Yo! When's lunch served again?" Trunks yelled out to the resident nurse who he knew was sitting at the station just outside his doorway.

"You just asked that five minutes ago sir."

"So? I'm asking again."

"What did I say before?"

"Forty minutes."

"So,deduct five minutes from that and you will have answered your own question."

"EEeesh, you day nurses are no fun. At least a night..."

"Don't even say it sir." the nurse cut-off with a hitch of jealousy. She'd heard through the nurse grapevine about the night shift and one certain young corporate president. But she was scheduled during the day and that was that.

"Fine then. Uh, you don't mind if I wander the halls do ya?"

"Yes I do sir. The last time you did that, you ate all the lunches on the server's cart for this entire floor."

"I told ya I was hungry."

"Then you went for dessert by groping two nurses."

"I was still hungry."

"I just hope that's the medication doing that to you. I'd hate to learn that your personality is like that. I always heard you were a gentleman."

"I am. But hospital stays drive me nuts. I'm bored. There's no fun. And one can watch only so much tv. There's not even any training equipment so I can keep in shape. I've rerolled all the toilet papers backwards, automated your paper towel dispenser in this room, and counted the tiles on the ceiling. I've run out of options. Please, let me do _something._"

"If I recall correctly sir, your mother's instructions were to be followed. She gave you a cell phone and some of your paperwork is delivered daily. Why not work?"

"I'm not at work so why do work."

The nurse sighed in frustration. This guy was fast becoming more annoying than a wardenload of newborn babies at feeding time. "Look, I have work to do and I AM at work so if you don't mind sir."

"Fine, fine. Don't talk to me, I don't mind." Trunks groaned and slumped back onto the bed. He stared at the window. *Damn maitenance dudes locked it from the outside. Still, I could blast it and just add it to my hospital bill. Wait, food first. Even if it isn't the greatest, it's still a 'free, delivered' meal. Hmm, but where to after? I'm sure mom'll be told I hastily evacuated this place. She'll send hound-dog dad after me. Then again, it's not so bad here. I have time to think and not be bothered by my problems. If I enter the real world again, those problems will hound me too.* Trunks thought as images of Pan and Marron formed in his head as both stood regally over a mound of paperwork with evil grins. Trunks shuddered the image from his head. 

"Uh, excuse me again, Ms. Nurse?"

The nurse sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "Why me?" Eventhough she didn't even know Dende existed, he shrugged.

The nurse then got up and entered Trunks' room. "Yes sir?"

"Damn you look beautiful today."

The nurse blushed despite herself, but quickly regained her composure. She'd heard about the moves Trunks used on nurses to get out of his room. "May I help you?"

"Sure can, how about we share a bath together?"

"Sir!"

"I'm just kidding. You're no fun. Look, is there a fax machine I can use anywhere?"

"Uh, I think there's one in our administrative complex. Do you wish me to fax something for you?"

"Perhaps. But for now, may I have the latest edition of the newspaper please?"

"Sure, I can get that for you."

"Thank you." Trunks said politely as he watched the nurse depart. *Must put on comment card how nicely these nurses look in their uniforms. It probably makes guys stay longer in this place than they should. Ah, well, more money for this place I guess.*

Grabbing the cell phone Trunks dialed a number.

"Aw man, leave it to you to not answer the phone. Now I have to speak to this stupid machine. Well, fine then, have it your way. You know me, I know you, and we both know where I am so get back to me okay." Trunks said as he then ended the call and dialed another number.

Again, he received a machine. "Another machine. What are you two doing now, hanging out together? Marron call Pan and have her recite the message I left for her."

Trunks ended the call and sighed. This had to be punishment or torture or some sick combination of both. Then an idea popped into his head. Quickly he dialed another phone number.

This time the recipient answered. 

Trunks altered his voice to pitch it as feminine as he could. It came out like a sexy seductive whisper. "Hiya big boy, wanna play?"

"Who is this?"

"Your greatest fantasy come true."

"No really. Do I know you?"

"Why not meet me and find out?"

"A date?"

"Perhaps." 

"Where and when?"

"Western Capital City, two hours from now..." Trunks trailed then changed his voice back to normal. "GOTEN, YOU ARE SUCH A HORNBALL! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT! YOU'RE SICK MAN!"

"Trunks? How'd you get on this line? Are you with that sexy fox I just spoke with?"

Trunks rolled his eyes and wished Goten was there right now so he could ring his neck. "Nevermind about her. Just get over here okay."

"You still at the hospital? Is the fox a nurse?"

"Goten, that fox was---oh, nevermind. Look, just get over here."

"I'll be there in an hour. I was on my way that way anyway."

Trunks was curious as to why, but he didn't ask. "Thanks man, see ya in a few then."

"Yeah. Just remember, you owe me a dinner."

"Sure, whatever." Trunks replied as he hung up the phone. His little plan might just work afterall. Getting out of bed, he dropped his robe and looked over his body, carefully peeling the bandages away and inspecting his healing wounds. He tested a couple of the stitches in the gash. They seemed tight. Placing the bandages back onto the wounds, he then grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He then found a few blank sheets of paper and scrolled instructions for the nurse on one of them and a note on another. A copy of the note was to be sent to Pan, another to Marron, and a third to his mother.

Satisfied with his plan, he looked at the clock. Sure enough, his lunch came within five minutes. He then summoned the nurse and gave her the items to be faxed. When she went to do so, Trunks wolfed down his meal, placed the empty tray on the table and slinked out of the room. He grabbed a doctor's robe, mask, and surgical cap from a rack at a nearby vacant nurses station. This allowed him to walk virtually unnoticed down the halls and floors until he reached the emergency room. Once there, he peeled the hospital garb off. Everybody was extremely busy in the ER so again, he wasn't noticed, even without his disguise. He managed to exit the hospital via the main entrance of the ER. He walked casually until he reached a unoccupied portion of the hospital then shot into the air. Once airborne, he sought out Goten's ki and met him halfway. He motioned for Goten to land in the park below and then he did the same.

"What's up Trunks? Aren't you still supposed to be in the hospital?"

Trunks smirked evilly.

"You're in so much trouble."

"Not if you keep quiet. Look, you're my best friend and I wanted to see you personally before I left."

"Left? Where?"

"I can't say. Just know that I'll be gone for a long while."

"How long is long Trunks?"

"I don't know. More than a year though."

"But where?"

"I can't say. I'll send you a message once I'm in a safe enough area okay. It's the only way I can solve all my problems at once."

"Trunks, you're not making any sense."

"I'm probably not. But don't worry. I've already contacted my mom, Pan, and Marron. I just wanted to say good-bye to you in person and thank you for everything."

"Trunks, you sound like you're not coming back."

Trunks said nothing, but avoided eye contact with his dear friend.

"Trunks, don't do anything stupid!"

"Goten, I'm not going to kill myself if that's what you're thinking. I value my life more than that. It wouldn't be a solution anyway. If anything, that solution would only create more problems, especially for me in the afterlife. No, I'll be back, I think. My dad will understand and perhaps he'll explain it better than I can."

"But Trunks--" Goten tried to speak, but Trunks cut him off with a tight hug. Goten returned the hug and fought the tears forming in his eyes. Trunks too was fighting tears, but recomposed himself and pushed Goten away. 

"Now go. And if you follow me, I'll beat you into unconsciousness so you can't follow any further."

Goten really couldn't comprehend why, but he didn't ask. He took one long glance at his best friend then turned and departed, without another word spoken between them.

Trunks watched him depart, wishing he didn't have to take on the quest he was going to, but it was the only way. He had to find himself, his purpose in life, and what it was he was longing for in his heart but couldn't name. He quickly hailed a cab and told the driver his destination. This way, he could keep his ki suppressed so nobody would follow him. The cabby didn't even recognize him. This was all good.

Once there, he paid the cabby and watched him depart. Looking about, he scanned the area for any possible lurkers. There were none. Quickly he tore open the locked hangar and glanced once again at the ship that had taken him, Pan, and Goku on a dragonball hunt several years prior. The thing was still charged up and flightworthy. With one final sidelong glance at his home, he boarded the ship and launched it. He'd program its destination once out of Earth's orbit and stock up with supplies at one of the planets they once visited during that dragonball hunt. 

At the sound of the roaring engines, Bulma had run out of the house. She was too late. Her view was of a smoky white trail leading into the depths of the sky above. Vegeta too, glanced out a window to see what all the racket was. He saw the ship leave, but figured it was one of the woman's experimental tests and went on with his workout.

Bulma ran back into the house and grabbed the phone. Before she completed dialing, she noticed a paper in her fax machine. Placing the phone down, she grabbed the fax.

It read: 

_Dearest Mother,_
_I've found a quest I must undertake. It's consuming my heart and soul. I can't say when or even if I'll be back, but it's something I must do. I'm sorry I'm leaving you and the company like this, but my entire life to this point has been consumed by my servitude of this family and its business. If I'm going to continue my existence, I must know who I am, what I stand for, and what I want out of my life. I'm nobody's slave. Not anymore. I love you, sis, and dad dearly and will miss you all, but this is something I can't ignore any longer. I'm out of options. This is the last one._
__
_With love always,   
Trunks_
__

Bulma screamed then broken into sobs. So, it was her son who took the ship. And now, there was nothing she could do to stop him. 

"My little Trunks...my little Trunks..." was all she could say as her heart felt a jolting shatter.

Elsewhere, both Marron and Pan received faxes as well. Theirs were identical.

_Pan and Marron, _
_What a tangled web life can be. But, I'm going to sort it out. I'm capable of such. I can't say where I'm going or if or when I'll return, but it's something I need to do...alone. Despite the recent events, you have both been great friends. I'll be thinking of you both._
__
_Trunks_
__

Both Pan and Marron were trying frantically to get a call through to Bulma, but of course, Bulma was going through an ordeal of her own.

Trunks was gone. There was nothing anyone on the planet could do about it except hope for his speedy and safe return.

_to be continued in a new fic series titled..."I Stand Alone." _

(yup, I'm finally getting to another fic that I orignally wanted to write. I just needed a MAJOR lead-in like "Corporate Calamity" to segway into it.) 


	16. I Stand Alone Chapt 1

FF: I Stand Alone 

**I STAND ALONE**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ, ITS CHARACTERS,ETC. ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE.

AUTHOR'S NOTEZ: To answer a few questions posed to me from "Corporate Calamity". Yes, I do know a bit about business. I myself, work in management in real life. And, what I don't know, I research by reading (and watching) business related material. As to the Pan/Marron debate from the last fic...well, by now you should know that I'm poking fun of the whole Pan/Marron ordeal in a story-telling sense. I can't believe some people have nothing better to do with their lives and DBZ fandom than bicker over a couple of imaginary characters! Get over it. It's better to have an open mind and enjoy as much as you can rather than limit yourself by making judgements and rules about this and that. You want total freedom? It's easy to find...free your mind. And if you're still wondering if I'm going to pair Trunks with Pan or Marron...why? Now, onto the sequel...

_Back in the last chapter of "Corporate Calamity," Trunks has opted to search the stars and sift through the hand life has dealt him. He wasn't finding the go of it so easy on Earth with everyone bothering him about every little thing from work to his love life. So, he stole the spaceship he'd once used with Pan and Goku to search for black star dragonballs and he's now making his way through the wild, black yonder._

_Meanwhile on Earth..._

"That son of a bitch! I can't believe he did this to me! How irresponsible can he be!?" Bulma ranted after realizing that he just up and left the leadership of the company back into her hands and with a timeframe of 'indefinite.' She felt a pang of loss meandering with her anger and wondered if her dear little Trunks would ever return. The only thing she could do now is hope.

Trunks' departure had also had a strange twist on two others. Pan and Marron began to realize how much they had in common. With their source of competition gone for an unknowing period of time, neither could find a reason to lash out at one another. Rather, they found themselves renewing their friendship, though both secretly awaited the return of Trunks so that they could seethe and hiss at each other once again. But for now, just hoping he returned alive and well was enough to unify the two yearning ladies.

_In the depths of near space..._

Trunks groaned and slapped his head against the console. The maps he had were outdated and without Gill, he'd forgotten the coordinates to most of the planets they had visited previously. Trying to navigate the depths of the universe without a sense of direction would essentially be suicide, but...

Trunks noticed the signature of the map's maker. He hadn't noticed it before.

"Son Gohan eh? Well, if it's done by a scholar I know then I guess it can't be all that bad." Trunks muttered to himself as he looked over the star charts and planetary guides once again. Imegga was to be his first stop, and this time, he would actually find need to visit the still overzealous merchants.

After inserting some coordinates and setting the course in the ship's navigation system, Trunks increased the ship's throttle and sent the ship lunging forward at ever-increasing speed.

"Gohan's been in space before. These maps had better be accurate." Trunks muttered as he set the autopilot and allowed the ship to follow the course recently entered. Trunks then headed below the flight deck for a much needed nap.

A few hours later a large jolt sent him careening out of the bunk and onto the floor with a thud. Before he could regain his senses, Trunks could already hear the deafening cries of several warning alarms. Suddenly, he felt very strange and light. He didn't need to get up off the floor. The lack of gravity had already done that for him.

"Shit! What the f---!" Trunks trailed as he floated his way back to the flight control deck. 

Looking at the various damage reports and the ship's position dial, he could tell that he was in for some serious trouble. The ship had been knocked off course and was somersaulting head over heels with still increasing acceleration. Gravity had been knocked offline and the ship's oxygen and water stores were damaged. 

"Piece of junk." Trunks muttered as he struggled with the seat's safety harness whose straps kept floating upward and just out of Trunks' reach. After that minor skirmish, the son of Vegeta set upon his task of first righting his ship and setting it back onto a stable, known course. 

The ship had already had its autopilot knocked off so Trunks didn't hesitate on grabbing the control yoke in one hand and the throttle lever in the other. Working the two systems to react to each movement of the ship, Trunks managed to cease the somersaulting, but he couldn't slow the ship. Looking out the window, he suddenly realized that he recognized nothing. But, his path looked devoid of any obstacles for the time being. With a frustrated growl, Trunks opted to just let the ship go along its current path. He had to fix his life support systems now anyway. With limited oxygen and water, Trunks would have a limited life. Donning a space suit in case of any holes in the ship, Trunks floated back down beyond the living quarters and into the ships bowels.

Once he deemed the room still airtight, he removed the bulky spacesuit. He could see the damage however. A large wrinkled wall on the ship's left side showed a point of impact. Shrugging, he ignored it and began working over the various control panels and systems. 

"Why did my mother make this thing so damn complicated?! This panel could be designed with less compents than this." Trunks muttered as he looked over panels. Soon he found the one he was seeking. Manually flipping a special lever, hissing could be heard from within. Trunks had sent sealing patch material through the oxygen and water lines in hopes of it repairing the leaks in the two systems. 

Moments later, that problem seemed resolved. The oxygen and water meters both stabilized thus indicating that no more of either substance was seeping away. With a slight sigh of relief, Trunks tackled his next task, the gravity. 

"Now where did mother put that?" Trunks muttered as he looked over some blueprints of the ship that Bulma had left within it as precautions for situations just like this. 

"Ah, same room as this one! At least mother wasn't completely out of whack when designing this thing." Trunks said victoriously as he floated towards another panel. Fiddling with several wires, Trunks restored the gravity in no time at all. With gravity restored, Trunks landed solidly back onto the ground like a cat.

"Damn! I should volunteer for the police bomb squad sometime. I'm damn good at manipulating wires and stuff!" Trunks confidently said as he strutted out of the machine room and back to the control room.

"Now, this speed problem. Still nothing in my way though. What the hell hit this thing anyway?" Trunks muttered as he pulled up the tape from the ship's external cameras and rewound it. From a forward camera Trunks noticed that his ship entered some strange asteroid field. 

"Hmm...that wasn't on the map." Trunks said as he summoned the star charts once again. He whacked his own head with his hand as he did see something Gohan had etched into the map. Backtracking his coordinates, he found that what Gohan had placed there was exactly what his ship had smacked into. 

"Namek's Graveyard eh?" Trunks read outloud. Sure enough, his ship had ventured into where the original Planet Namek had once been. "Well, at least I know where I was, but where am I now? I don't even know which direction the ship had turned in reference to that asteroid field. Guess I'm still in some deep shit. Damn this bad luck of mine!"

Moments later, Trunks spotted an object in his ship's path.

"Crap! When am I ever going to get a break?!" Trunks yelled as he began reading the data on the planet. It wasn't named, it wasn't listed on any maps, and worse yet, it had its own lifeforms upon it. 

"Well, at least it's got oxygen and water. It's liveable and I can make better repairs there and resupply the life support systems. Now, I only hope those life forms are not hostile. C'mon ship, slow down!" Trunks muttered as he tried in vain to slow the ship. 

Within minutes Trunks felt the panging jolt of the gravitational pull of the planet. Locked in its grasp, Trunks did the only possible thing he could to slow the ship. He manually forced the shutdown of all engines. The ship moaned and whined as it entered the atmosphere. Trunks quickly donned his spacesuit once again. The heat from the high speed and the friction it was causing as it descended was heating the inside of the ship like an oven on full bake. It was short-lived ,however, as the shaky flying inferno ceased its tantrum and entered a blue cloud-filled sky. 

"Crap, c'mon, we gotta go slower!!!" Trunks yelled at the ship as he tried every emergency air brake he could find. He even pulled the emergency drag chute, but unfortunately that was fried in the inferno. "This isn't going to be pretty." Trunks sighed in defeat. The ship had slowed somewhat, but still not enough for a normal controlled landing. The ship was going to crash and there was nothing Trunks could do about it but hope that he would somehowe survive it.

_to be continued..._


	17. I Stand Alone Ch2

**I STAND ALONE Ch.2**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ, ITS CHARACTERS,ETC. ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE.

"Crap, crap, crap, not good, not good, not good!" Trunks muttered to himself as he tried everything possible to lessen the blow he and the ship were about to take. Unfortunately, the ship wasn't as agreeable and gravity had it at its mercy.

"Oooooh shiiit!" were Trunks' last words before the ship impacted rather roughly with the ground below it. Metal screeched and whined as it skirted across the rocky plain. When the ship halted, it was on its side with scrapes and dents on nearly every side. Trunks was unconscious, having been knocked out upon the ship's solid impact. The only movement now was the steam emitting from the ship's wasted engines and hull breaches.

**************

The commotion and firey ball of ship naturally attracted the more intelligent of inhabitants on the planet.

"Check it." One muttered with a soft but commanding voice in a language that wasn't a tongue from Earth. Two other beings nodded at their commander and silently slinked toward the fallen ship.

"Doesn't look like anything from this part of the galaxy." another mentioned in their alien tongue.

"Ca--Capsule Cor--Corporation?" the other spoke as she tried to pronounce the crinkled words on the side of the ship.

"Weird looking ship, but looks to have some degree of technological advancement."

"Wonder from where?"

"Who cares. Let's see what's inside. Maybe we'll get a chance to hit something. I'm aching for a good fight."

"There better be more than one then or else I'll be fighting you for first shot."

The two females smirked then forced the damaged door open.

"Hmm, weird."

"The control center must be up there. Something had to be piloting this thing." The other said as she cautiously pried her way into the control area.

"Hey, Midori, here! There _is_ a being here!"

"Sai? You found someone?" the other female asked as she joined her partner.

"He's not all that bad in looks eh?"

"Midori, you're always looking for weird mates."

"Not weird, _exotic_. I got first dibs on this one."

"He looks a bit young. Nice features though."

"He looks humanoid, not much different from us. Let's strip him down and see if he's got similar reproductive hardware."

"Midori, we have to wait for Taree. She outranks us."

"She gives us leftovers. She'll take him for herself and we'll be left with the usual."

"The _usual_ are the last four full-blooded saiyan males known to exist Midori."

"They're rejects though. The only reason they survived the destruction of our planet is because they were sent off to a wasteland of a planet because they weren't worthy of being real warriors. Two are basically just sperm factories. Their strength and intelligence are less than that of a newborn slug. And the other two, well, they're ugly, flea-laden weaklings. And one of those is elderly and likely to die of heart stoppage after the next mating. Poor excuses for saiyans as well. "

"At least we can continue our species with them. With our own quality bloodlines, we can---"

"Can what?" Taree interrupted as she entered the control room. Her two underlings immediately hushed and backed away from their potential prize. Taree glared them into submission then stepped forward for a better look. Her tail flicked slowly from side to side as her curiousity allowed her a closer inspection of the unconscious pilot. She used her intellect as well as primal senses to try to decipher the newcomer.

"He has saiyan scent." she said, surprised at her findings. Midori and Sai's attention went from fear to intense curiousity as well.

"Saiyan? He doesn't look saiyan at all. And no tail." Sai commented.

"True, but he smells saiyan. Either he has saiyan blood within him or he's been where other saiyans are. Regardless, he's of use to us. Unstrap him and bind his feet and hands. Take him to the holding lair."

"Will do." Sai and Midori replied in unison as they went about their latest order. Carefully, they unfastened the safety harness that held Trunks to the pilot's chair then bound his legs and hands with metal shackles bound by chains.

"If he is saiyan and he regains consciousness, he'll be able to break free of his binds easily." Taree said as she lobbed the unconscious half-saiyan over her shoulder. "Take his ship to the salvage yard and impound it. We'll not tear it apart just yet. There may be some technology of use to us on it." she commanded her two warriors before leaping from the ship.

***************

Trunks slowly regained his senses and awoke. He didn't even consider an attempt at rising. His head throbbed with such intensity that it would only send him to the floor he was already on. "Nnuhhh..." was all Trunks could manage from his lips. The concussion he suffered from did little to help him think clearly. He also realized that he was bound by his feet and hands.

A guard heard his stirring and peered inside. Upon noticing that the male was awakening, she immediately ran to get her commander.

"Taree, he's awake though still suffering from whatever knocked him out."

"Thank you. You are relieved. I will attend to him personally."

"As you wish." the guard replied as she saluted and departed.

Taree strode down the long corridor from her command post to the barracks. The entire 'base' was a dug out portion of a mountain consisting of several interconnected caverns and passageways. The 'holding lair' was a small cavern that had been reinforced with a metal barrier on its opening. The floor and walls were rock and dirt with only a small rocky outcropping jutting from one wall to form a makeshift bed.

Upon reaching the holding lair, Taree halted and stared inside. Her newfound male pilot stirred and groaned slightly, but made no attempts to better his situation by getting up. Slightly worried, Taree entered the lair with a small cup of water. Trunks didn't react much to her touch as she ran some cool water over his forehead. It cooled his aching head somewhat, but he had no desire to fight. He had no idea where he was or who was now tending to him, but regaining strength for survival was a priority first. He could do some butt-kicking later once he was at full strength. Curiousity however, forced him to slowly pry open his eyes and get a look at the creature who was tending to him. He recognized the creature as a humanoid female, but when she bent over to pour more water onto a cloth, he noticed something else...a brown furred tail wrapped around her waistline. A saiyan!? He had to get up!

As Trunks attempted to lift himself, Taree grabbed his shoulders and forced him back onto the floor.

"No. You mustn't." She said softly but sternly. To Trunks, she almost sounded like his mother's nurturing voice, but she spoke in a language unfamiliar to him. Well, not totally unfamiliar. Something sounded familiar about it, but he couldn't place it. As she restrained him she noticed his alluring ice blue eyes.

"Interesting. Perhaps you are not saiyan? You bear no physical appearance of a saiyan. If not, then why do you posses the scents of one?" she asked him eventhough he was unable to answer. In fact, he probably didn't even understand her.

Trunks' head was beginning to throb evenmoreso as he tried to think. He tried to recollect. He remembered struggling with the ship to slow its decent and prevent a crash. Okay, so he apparently did crash, but he couldn't remember it. And now, some inhabitants on this planet looked suspiciously like saiyan females. He had never seen a saiyan female, but the characteristic features of a saiyan were prevelent as was the smell. That was all he could deduce. His aching head sent him back into the dark realm of unconsciousness.

"Typical male. Always trying to do more than you're able to." Taree muttered as she backed off and stood. She would get no information from him this day.

For the next few days, Taree pondered the strange paradoxes that surrounded this pilot. He smelled saiyan, but why? He didn't look saiyan. So were there other saiyans that he had contact with and it was their scent upon him? Where did he come from? Were saiyans there? These questions plagued her mind and she was growing impatient with her captive pilot's slow recovery.

Also during those few days, Trunks was indeed recovering. He head still hurt, but not so much to cause him to pass out. Two other females tended to him. One was apparently a guard and the other appeared to be some medical type. They spoke, but Trunks couldn't understand them.

A day later, Taree returned. She was intent on learning the answers to the questions that haunted her for the past several days. She ordered the others to leave then entered the lair. With her were two devices that looked like headphones with a little microphone attached to the front. She placed one upon Trunks' head and the other on her own.

"Do you understand me?" she inquired.

Trunks nodded. He came to the conclusion that the device on his head was some sort of translator. No doubt the saiyans had acquired the technology from some other conquered planet.

"Can you speak?" she asked.

"Yes." was Trunks' only reply. He wasn't sure if she was friend or foe yet, but one thing was for sure, he was kept in binds and captivity so complete friend was out of the question.

"Where are you from?"

Trunks didn't reply. There was no way he was going to tell any potential Oozaru-forming saiyan where his homeland was.

"I don't have to ask nicely you know."

"I could care less." Trunks sarcastically replied.

"Perhaps you will answer a different question. Who are you?"

"An alien to you."

"You are trying my patience, but I'm no quitter. Do you know what I am?"

"Female."

"Species?"

"Saiyan."

"So you ARE familiar with saiyans. How do you know of saiyans?"

Trunks smirked evilly. His brows narrowed his eyes into demonic slits. And, for a moment, his eyes flashed an aqua-green.

Taree backed off. There was something about that look that was utterly familiar. Recomposing herself, she pressed on with her interrogation though her caution level increased.

"What do you know of saiyans?"

"That the blood of such runs through me."

"You are NOT saiyan. You don't even look saiyan."

"I am HALF saiyan. Looks mean nothing. Power is everything."

"Spoken like a true saiyan. What other species are you?"

"Not saying."

"A smart one. You still refuse to reveal anything about where you came from. Do you know a saiyan's true power?"

"More than you'll ever know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just wait and see."

Taree huffed. She was getting frustrated and impatient. And still, that smirk haunted her. She had seen it somewhere before on someone else.

"Do you have a name?"

"Trunks."

"Well, Trunks, are you familiar with saiyan bloodlines?"

"You might say that."

"Do you know yours?"

"Oh yes."

"And it is?"

"Not saying."

Taree growled and stood. She slapped Trunks hard across the face, knocking him back onto the floor. She grabbed the interpretive device that had fallen off his head then stormed out. Moments later, two guards appeared in front of his holding cell.

Trunks smirked to himself. He wasn't quite at full strength just yet, but it was just a matter of time. Once healed, no one would keep the son of the crowned prince of saiyans in binds any longer! These saiyan refugees would soon be put in their place. Then, as he dominated, he could repair his ship without interruption and get away from this blast from story-told past.

Back in her personal cavern, Taree fumed. She WOULD know who this half-saiyan was. At least she now knew that he did indeed carry saiyan blood within his veins. His exotic looks were actually rather appealing, but one thing still bothered her...his smirk. She'd seen it before, only forgotten upon whom. Perhaps that would give her a hint to his bloodline. With her captive hybrid regaining his strength with each passing day, she had to find a way to get him talking and fast. She now wondered if he possessed any form of strength. Without his tail, he had lost his true saiyan power, but the flash in his eyes now sent shivers down her spine. It seemed to hint at some type of power. Or was he bluffing? She vowed that next time, her visit to him would not be so nice. She'd bring a scouter and not go easy on him. She would get her answers be it voluntarily or forced.

_to be continued..._


	18. I Stand Alone Ch3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ, ITS CHARACTERS,ETC. ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE.

_Many thanks to those of you who leave me reviews. Your comments,etc. are most appreciated. :)_

**I STAND ALONE Ch.3**

_Back on Earth..._

Over a week had passed from Trunks' leaving of the planet. Bulma, feeling despair and loss tried valiantly to fill her son's shoes at the office, but Trunks had a different style of running the place. His employees enjoyed his style and his smooth talking ways always got the best negotiations and deals for the company. Trunks was indeed more valuable there than she ever gave him credit for. Sure he left the office frequently or played hooky from work rather often, but he had the place running so efficiently, that his presence wasn't always needed. The employees knew their jobs and did them well. Moral was high and smiles abounded with Trunks around, especially on the ladies. And now, Bulma, 'the bitch witch' as she was deemed by some, was desperately trying to keep the company unchanged. It was much harder than during the black star dragonball hunt. Trunks took to the job a little more seriously after that ordeal and had more years of experience now. She never realized until this point, Trunks' perspective on it. With his skills and ability, the seemingly stressful, complex job of corporate president was all too easy for him. As he had said before, it bored him. There was no challenge for him in it. She missed him even moreso now.

Meanwhile, Pan was coming to grips with Trunks' absence in her own way. She was moody and to many, seemed to be grieving a loss. She never realized how much of an impact the son of Vegeta had on her until now. Naturally, when you can't have what you want and now it's gone, you want it even more. But she wondered, where ever he might be, did he think the same of her or even his family? All had given him so much crap in the past weeks. His mother had even stooped to the level of comparing him to the 'other' Trunks. This was the worst possible insult for her 'present' son. Sure, she could understand Bulma's rationale, Trunks was mixing business and pleasure and it was affecting him and the company. For most, those can be fatal mistakes. A worried mother's approach ended up being an even bigger mistake. She drove her son away whether it was a direct result or not.

Marron too, was feeling the effects of his absence. She too, was depressed and sulking. Though she never really had as much exposure to Trunks in her early years due to Goten and Trunks always being together, Trunks made extra effort to get to know her better in his late teen and college years. Even kind-hearted, innocent Goten never made such an attempt. She had expected Goten, but never the dashingly handsome, heir to the Capsule Corporation dynasty. His kindness and attention to her, led her to choose business as her career choice. And now, he was gone and nobody knew if he was ever going to return. Leaving into the depths of space alone was like taking on an uncharted forest filled with savage beasts and unknown dangers alone. Most who tried, were foolish and never returned. Such was the mighty power of nature.

_Onto space..._

A couple more days had passed since Taree's attempted interrogation. Trunks was nearly full strength now, but made no attempt at his binds or confines yet. He wanted to know as much as possible before making his move. It was best to play along for a while. Something however, was keeping his brain fuzzy and it wasn't the after-effects of the concussion. He longed for his sword. It was in the ship. But wait? Where was his ship? How damaged was it? Had these saiyans destroyed it already!? Suddenly a new form of worry crossed Trunks' mind. He wasn't so concerned for his own captivity, but would he ever get off this place? Was he stranded, never to return to Earth? Wait, no. Saiyans had ships, strange ball-like ships, but they were ships nonetheless. If worse came to worse, he would steal one of those. But still, he would not leave without his sword. Bestowed to him by Tapion, he would never leave such an honorable item with such a dishonorable species, even if half of their blood ran in his own veins.

Elsewhere in the same area..

"He's nearly at 100% health?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Strange how he doesn't try an escape. He's half saiyan. Those binds should be nothing even if he had the minutest of saiyan blood in him."

"Perhaps it's the drug we're placing in his water?"

"No. That's merely a sedative. It shouldn't affect his desires or strength. He's more intelligent than we originally thought. If only we knew what other species he was! Damn him!" Taree said as her anger and frustration surged at the mere thought of her captive getting the best of her.

"Commander?"

"Add a dose of our pheromone to his water as well. I'm going to try a different approach with our stubborn captive."

"Yes, Commander." the soldier said as she saluted and departed.

*Oh yes strange one, you _will_ break. You are only a male afterall.* Taree purred to herself as she stroked her tail and formualted her next plan of attack.

A few more days passed without any confrontations. Trunks however, was beginning to feel the effects of the new chemicals in his water. Though he didn't know they were there, his body did. He was seeing the female guards in a new perspective. They were a little more intersting to him now. To bide his time, he often watched their movements, his eyes taking in every supple ripple of flesh, every curve, every swish of tail. He wasn't consciously aware he was doing these things, his body was instinctively reacting to what nature intended it to. His brain hadn't registered this new behavior aside from it being something to do when one has nothing else to do.

Meanwhile, one of the guards, recently relieved of duty, reported to her commander.

"Yes Midori, how is our captive taking to our new approach?"

"He's watching us with interest. Though it is still difficult to tell if it's out of boredom or the pheromone."

"True. He could be deceiving us as well. Remote brainwave scans on him indicated extreme intelligence. There's something about him that still bother's me."

"I know it too. The younger females don't seem to see it, but those of us who were around when Frieza destroyed our planet see it. I have heard other elder females mention it too. His features..."

"That smirk." Taree interrupted.

"Yes, and it is matched with an icy glare on a well chiseled face. If not counting another species witihin him, I'd almost say I can guess his bloodline."

Taree's brows perked with intense curiousity. Did her lieutenant just say she could bring a bloodline name into this!? Still, she remained composed as any commander should. "So, which bloodline are you suggesting?"

"It's farfetched. I mean, there were so few to begin with, the odds---"

"Just name it."

"The Royal bloodline. King Vegeta's."

Taree thought. Yes! That smirk! It was seen on King Vegeta as well as his young son! So that's where that haunting smirk originated. But they knew for a fact King Vegeta was killed. His only surviving offspring, his young son and crowned prince, was with Frieza at that time and assumed dead as well. "Perhaps. His looks do resemble his Highness' remotely. We need to know for sure. Other Elites such as us have had our bloodlines crossed with the royal one as well however. He's not low class. We do know that much. He has too much intelligence about him to be such and his lines and features are too distinguished. He is of good breeding regardless of this other species within him. Well done Midori. You have given me a more solid angle of approach. Increase the pheromone level. Put some in the food as well. I _will_ make him talk, even if it means starting at the bottom and working my way up."

Midori grinned mischievously. She knew what her commander's new tactic was. No male had ever withstood it and neither would this one. Even if he didn't talk, his body would. Thanks to other conquered planets, saiyans had acquired some rather high tech techniques and equipment. Fortunately for these survivors, they also had a couple of distinguished scientists and scholars among them. Their history and bloodline information had been preserved in a special archive. It would not be hard to test and compare this captive's saiyan lineage with that of the rest.

"As you command." Midori replied with a smile. Perhaps after Taree had gotten what she wanted from their exotic half-breed, she would allow those directly under her, an opportunity at him as well. Regardless of what his bloodline would reveal, he was worthy mating material.

_to be continued..._


	19. I Stand Alone Ch4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ, ITS CHARACTERS,ETC. ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE.

_Many thanks to those of you who leave me reviews. Your comments,etc. are most appreciated. :)_

**I STAND ALONE Ch.4**

_On Earth..._

Vegeta was busily doing what Vegeta always did...training, eating, or griping. Since Trunks' departure, he had yelled at his empty son's room twice, thinking he was sleeping in rather than going to work. He even once yelled at the sofa for his son to get his lazy ass up to train. While he rarely showed emotion, Vegeta was feeling the effects of the loss of his son. And although he'd never reveal it straight to Trunks' face, he was always proud of his son and the strides he had made in effort to please his parents. He walked a tightrope similar to Kakarrot's eldest son, Gohan, but never fell prey to either parent's wishes. Trunks was his own person, complete with his own pride. Vegeta longed for his son's return, but at the same time, was proud that the boy was finally attempting to sort out whatever it was his heart and soul were arguing about. Perhaps, if he returned alive, he would be a different person. One, Vegeta hoped, would use his saiyan pride and his genius brain in ways more constructive than before he departed. So now, all Vegeta could do is do what he always did, namely train, eat, or bitch at his mate. Or...he could make the woman, his mate, create another spaceship and he himself could go wander the depths of space once again with the excuse, err, reasoning that he was searching for his son? With a shrug of indifference, Vegeta sought out his mate to run the idea by her.

_Back on a planet somewhere in space..._

Though fully healed, Trunks' mind wavered and faltered. His body didn't want to escape its confines. He tried to think rationally and failed miserably. Was he actually enjoying watching these saiyan females mill about and tend to him? Was he licking his chops in far-fetched anticipation of one of them ravaging him? His primal urge to mate was consuming all senses of logic and intelligence. Everytime his brain tried to regain control, his body slapped it with a strange, contorted fantasy. Mentally he'd envision thoughts of the most unlikely of enticements-- from Master Roshi or Oolong to rotten fish and putrid garbage cans. Yes, his mind was indeed losing. To think his body could make smelly garbage arousing, frightened Trunks enough to prevent him from trying the tactic ever again.

Suddenly, the familiar aroma of a fresh, warm meal awakened his nostrils. He was learning that if he cooperated with his captives, that he was rewarded with decent meals, blankets, and other luxuries most prisoners could only dream of. Though still in binds, he was moved to a quarters which looked somewhat like a hospital room. At least it wasn't the dirty, dank hole he was previously in. In fact, his blankets and bedding were of a satiny feel and his meals were now saiyan-sized though nowhere as close to the portions Goku used to chow down on. The son of Vegeta never even bothered to see what kind of security was holding him in that room. To him, it was becoming a vacation and fulfillment of a primal desire he'd had since puberty latched a hold upon his body. He was completely unaware that it was a chemical sabotage of his body.

Trunks watched the guard bring the meal plate closer to his "room." His blue eyes deepend to nearly sapphire as his body reacted to the vision before him. For some reason, these saiyan females were no longer wearing clothing when around him. Trunks never questioned why. He liked what he saw.

"Here is your meal. After,you will have a special visitor. The commander wishes to speak with you after you've finished eating." Midori said as she slid the tray through a special slot in the transparent door. Since Trunks was fully healed and had yet to reveal any sort of strength, the saiyans were wise warriors and opted not to take any chances by unnecessarily opening the barrier door.

Trunks said nothing, but smiled handsomely as if to compliment Midori on her naked beauty. While they couldn't understand each other verbally, they still shared universal body language. She blushed and hurried away. Her commander had first dibs on this enticing male and that was that. End of discussion no matter how hot he himself looked. She could seduce him visually, but that's it. Just eyes.

After placing her armor back on, Midori reported to her commander.

"So he _is_ responding?"

"To something, but he's still an enigma. I can't read his reactions. He could've been grateful for the food or better housing facilities or it could've indeed been a sexual response to my nudity. I couldn't tell."

"An exotic enigma. And yet, he's still saiyan. What kind of freak is he!?" Taree said as her frustration once again resurfaced.

"Perhaps if I could go insi--"

"No. No more games. I will _personally _tend to every aspect of this captive from this point on."

"Yes commander."

"I want you and Sai to on alert however. I'm going to push some of this male's buttons and see where they take me. Since I have no idea on how he will react, it's best I have back-up. If I succeed in breaking him, perhaps after, I'll let you two have your way with him."

"Yes commander!" Midori responded with a hint of cheer in her voice as she saluted and departed.

The next day, Trunks awoke to the sound of soft yet solid footsteps making their way towards him. It was becoming rather routine. He could gauge a day based upon the consistent events which occurred. For instance, it had just turned afternoon and he was about to receive one of his two daily meals. He was shocked and slightly amused by the appearance of a saiyan female other than the usual. This one was scantily clad in draping red and black that sometimes covered her feminine attributes and sometimes didn't. What a tauntingly erotic game! But, his warrior senses also kicked into full gear. This was that saiyan commander that had slapped him to the floor that time ago.

Taree used the communicator so that her captive could understand her. 

"So I see you're making progress. It is most wise...on your part."

Trunks looked her over and remained silent. His eyes more icy blue now, bore into her and she felt as though they were getting under her skin. 

"Which do you want more half-breed? The food or the body before you?" Taree taunted seductively, playing on the increased dosage of drugs in his system.

Trunks thought about that. With his brain out of the game early by default, it was stomach verses penis. Which would win?

Taree purred deeply and ran a finger down the transparent door, following the contours of her captive's body as he stood there in a frozen state of puzzlement. Her captive male was showing what he wanted most. He wanted food, sex, and sleep. Basic and simple regardless of how complex this man might be otherwise. His primal side was overwhelming his intellect and socialization.

"You want both don't you? Are you good enough for them? Nothing's for free half-breed. You must give me something in exchange."

Trunks cocked his head to the side in amusement and confusion. Though his sub-conscious mind was indeed working, his body was finding it difficult to operate without direct consultation of his brain. He wasn't thinking clearly, but still, some small bits of brain were trying desperately to negotiate and shift the balance of power back to himself.

"Information? Would you be willing to trade some in exchange for say, your meals from now on? We've been kind to you of recent. Why should we continue to give you free food and shelter when others of our kind struggle in the hostile environment outside? My comrades spend entire days hunting and gathering food to feed our clan...and _you_. Do you deserve such kindness?"

Trunks held his bound hands in front of him.

"Oh, you want me to release the binds first?"

Trunks nodded.

"How do I know you wouldn't strangle me as soon as I did? I don't trust you anymore than you trust me half-breed."

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. Her distrust wasn't of his concern. His sub-conscious psyche was working overtime as it formulated a plan and relayed it to Trunks' nether region, the only system firing on full throttle these days. Trunks held his bound hands in front of him again and this time swayed his hips slightly.

"Free your hands and you will rock my world?" Taree chuckled. "Interesting proposition, but I still distrust you too much to allow such. What's to say you're good enough for me anyway? I am a Saiyan Elite. A Noble. What are you against that?"

Trunks breathed onto the transparent glass structure and even with bound hands, drew an insignia in the vapormist that had formed upon it. It was the saiyan royal crest. 

Taree giggled, but still, it was progress. Trunks was giving her a bit more information. He had just confirmed her lieutenants' theory. This half-breed was of the royal saiyan bloodline, somehow, someway.

"Do you know what you just drew?"

Trunks nodded and smirked, thus revealing his ties to the bloodline evenmoreso.

"So you think you're better than me?"

Trunks snickered and gave an expression that read, 'well, duh!'

Inwardly, Taree was growing eager. So, her captive half-breed had an attitude and an ego. She loved a challenge, but she had to remember to keep the ball in her court. If the game shifted, the mistake could be fatal...for her and her already dying species. Despite the heavy dosage of drugs, it was apparent that this male was still thinking, somehow,someway.

"Bloodline aside, how do you know you can last against me? Are you as confident in your sexual prowess as you are with your snooty bloodline?"

Trunks remained indifferent and unphased.

"So you think you could withstand me eh? What if I stacked the odds against you? Do you like a challenge? I bet you do. Perhaps I should make it three on one?"

Trunks penis sent jolts of excited sensations up his body. It was like a dog suddenly realizing that an entire slab of fresh steak was about to be all his. Despite his brain's protest, his face revealed the answer to that. He smirked evilly, daring Taree to follow through with her diabolical,yet arousing plot.

"Oh,you'd like that wouldn't you? That is so royal bloodline. But are you willing to sacrafice? The price is high half-breed. I want information from you. Whatever I ask, you shall answer."

Trade his family and homeland for a chance at a sexual fantasy come true? Trunks wasn't _that_ stupid, or was he? Who was Trunks Vegeta Briefs? What was his purpose in life? Was it more saiyan or human? Would anyone even care? Where the hell was he anyway!? These questions plagued Trunks' sub-conscious mind and haunted his dreams every night. Could what was left of his mind regain control of his sex-crazed, drug induced body? If so, would it be in time before he caused himself or those he loved more harm?

_On Earth..._

Vegeta managed to find his 'woman' in one of the labs adjacent to the house. Naturally he didn't knock and merely entered. It frightened Bulma out of her wits as she stumbled, knocked over the lab table, and nearly fried him with the welding torch she was using. Vegeta smirked. 

"AND YOUR REASON FOR NEARLY KILLING US?" Bulma yelled, upset that her work was interrupted.

"Make me a ship, fast." Vegeta commanded calmly.

"Why should I? You nearly got us killed by storming in here like that! There IS an intercom system you know. You could have paged me."

Vegeta scowled. He had no time for petty arguments. "Do you want your son back or not?"

Bulma's mood immediately became that of excited concern. "Do you know where he is?"

"No, but I can look."

"Oh I see. Like you did that time you went searching for Goku. Yeah, sure, leave the rest of your family and this planet unprotected."

Vegeta thought about that. With Kakarrot permanently gone, Vegeta had indeed assumed the position of strongest of the Earth. He was its protector now, whether he wanted the job or not. "Perhaps Gohan and his brother--"

"I hardly think either of them will. Gohan's a family man and scholar now. He doesn't even train anymore. Goten, well, Goten, I don't think he could navigate around the moon and it doesn't even exist anymore."

Vegeta growled. True, neither son of Kakarrot were capable choices, but... 

"I can make a ship Vegeta, but I want to know who and how its going to be used. Think about it and get back to me. And perhaps then I will set all this other work-related stuff aside to fulfill you personal desire. Now, let me get back to work. You're costing me a million zeni an hour if I can't get this prototype done and on display to investors by tomorrow."

Vegeta said nothing and simply turned and departed as he heard Bulma flip the welding mask back down over her face and torch the metal. He had some thinking to do and the best place for him to think was in the gravity room beating the crap out of some helpless drones and walls in hundreds of times Earth's gravity.

_to be continued..._


	20. I Stand Alone Ch 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ/GT or its characters._

**I STAND ALONE Ch.5**

Vegeta was about to resume his training in his Gravity Room when he suddenly heard a familiar voice. It immediately slapped his brain against its skull case. Why hadn't he thought of it before!? With a smirk of pride, he directed himself towards the sound of the voice.

"Yeah, sure, mall at eight. No problem! I'm always there after schoo! And did you hear about the sale at--"

The speaker was interrputed by the sound of the door opening. Vegeta had entered the room.

"Tiara, I'll talk to you later. My dad's in my room." Bra said as she hung up the phone and gave her father full attention.

"Daddy! What brings you to my room? Does mom need me for something or is it you want to go on a shopping trip with me?"

"Call Gohan's house. Get Pan on the phone."

"Why can't you--" Bra began but was cut off by the stern stare of her father. She grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Hi Ms. Videl! Is Pan there? It's me, Bra."

"Pan here, what do you want Bra? I can't go shopping."

Bra looked at her father for a moment. Vegeta grabbed the phone.

"Pan, I request your presence here tonight."

"Ve--Vegeta? Uh, okay. I'm sure my parents won't mind."

Vegeta passed the phone back to his daughter. "Uh, Pan?"

"Yeah?"

"I have no idea what my father wants, but he's giving me the 'stare' so I think I'm involved too. I'll see you tonight."

As both saiyan blooded young ladies hung up the phone, Vegeta smirked.

"You and Gohan's brat are going on a little trip."

"We are? Is it to the mall?"

"No. To space."

"But daddy, I don't wanna go into space! There's a sale over at the--"

"Don't even try to weasel out of this one. It's already been arranged."

"But daaaadyyy!!!" Bra whined as Vegeta left her room and headed back to his mate with the news of the discovery of a crew and that she begin the process of building a ship immediately.

_Meanwhile in space..._

Trunks tried desperately to regain control of his senses. He needed to think. He needed use of his brain and not the one between his legs. Things were becoming serious, deep, and complex now. One slip in the wrong direction and he could lose much more than he ever wished. The thought of going super saiyan crossed his mind once again. But, the idea was tainted with sexual thoughts of using that power in erotic bliss. He shook his head, but to no avail. He couldn't shake his desire to copulate with the seductive female saiyans who held him captive. He hadn't seen any male saiyans at all. But, what he had seen was a plethora of tempting saiyan females, at least twenth or thirty. If he were the only saiyan male they had ever known, he would assure that his bloodline would continue for many generations. And, in turn, he would be deemed their king. He'd be treated in the most royal fashion possible. He'd be waited upon for each and every whim, he'd have sex whenever and with whomever he pleased. There'd be nothing but the best for him in every way. And if he revealed his ability to transform into the legendary super saiyan, his status would be altered permanently. No, he would not be their king, he would be their god. And that, was something his father had never attained. For once in his life, he could surpass his father at something.

But, there was one serious flaw with such a plan. His heart and soul deeply resented the crooked plot of his instincts and their lackey, his penis. As his body warred with itself, it was interrupted by the presence of the succulent leader of the saiyan females. Suddenly his body and mind agreed on one thing and that was to play along until more information could be gathered in order to determine exactly what it was these saiyan females wanted with him.

His blue eyes followed the flowing lines of the female approaching his 'room.' She swayed in a smooth barely noticeable motion that Trunks' animal side noticed immediately. Her tail, held loosely behind her complimented her body in a slow, small sway. She wore a loosely fitting, slinky, silky red garb that reminded Trunks of a Greek Toga. She was enticing, oh yes. His brain however, was combating the drugs' influences upon it. He was trying to think. He had to think. If he could not find motive, he may end up losing control of the situation. If that occurred, the planet and family he loved dearly could end up paying for his mistake. This was no business deal...this was tactics and strategy, the very essence of his father's teaching to him all these years.

Taree too, watched the being in the room as he watched her. There was something about him, his glaring eyes that bothered her. They showed an intense something that she couldn't quite grasp. Was he actually thinking? Or was it, his non-saiyan blood gave him a different reaction to showing interest? If only she could figure out what this 'other' blood was. Without this knowledge, he was still an engima and unpredictable. Still, she knew enough of his saiyan side was reacting. If he had a tail, it would have been wagging in anticipation at this point. The ball was still in her court. 

Upon reaching his room, she tossed him a communicator then put one on herself. Trunks caught it and with a smug expression, donned it. He waited for her to speak however. He wanted to give a sly remark, but he had to play 'dumb'. He couldn't tip her off to his brain's abilities to think.

"And how are we today half-breed?"

Trunks smirked and slid his now raggedy shirt off. Two could play the enticing game and he just volunteered himself as the second player.

"Feeling anxious are we?" she purred as she ran a hand down and up herself, making sure she completed a thorough rub down of her supple breasts. "Want this?"

Trunks' brain was feverishly trying to shut his penis up. He needed to remain in control. Finally he spoke.

"What makes you think you're worthy of me? I've got more goods than you'd know what to do with." Trunks cockily replied, his royal Vegeta pride surging forward in ample amounts.

"So sure of yourself. How pathetic really. Your bloodline has a serious flaw. It may be royal, but the Vegeta bloodline is known for its lack of ability to pleasure a woman."

*Inability to pleasure?! What the hell was she talking about!? His father...err, wait...his mother mentioned the retraining she had to do with his dad. He had a nasty habit of all quickies and no long nighties. But he was different, wasn't he? He had his mother's stamina didn't he?* Trunks fumbled through his head. "Those flaws you speak of are not in this body you see before you."

"But you know of the flaw before I even mentioned it. That means the Prince suffered the same flaw as the King. And since you are the son of the Prince, then there's a chance it's within you too."

Trunks cursed inwardly for his verbal slip. He just gave her more information for free. He needed to stop that. His damn penis was a very powerful entity indeed. 

"I'm proven, woman. On my world, I am a very powerful man and mateless at this point in my life so I choose to bed whatever females I wish. And not a single one has been able to walk away before me."

"Proven? Hardly. I doubt you've had a saiyan female before. I don't know what other species is within you, but I do know, you've not had a saiyan.You look pampered and spoiled. The females you choose to bed probably treat you the same. The fact that you mentioned your power before your prowess is a good indicator of this. Let's see if I can learn your life. Power, so that means you have control over either people, money, or both. And I'll give you looks. Your body is indeed enticing to females. Power, looks and money mean females likely swoon to you, eager to please and hopeful for a piece of that power or money. In essence, love slaves for you. They treat you like some god in hopes for a crumb or two tossed their way."

Trunks wanted to slam his brain against its skull casing. How the hell was she able to dissect him like this?! Was she some saiyan shrink or something? Obviously, her intelligence was higher than that of the average saiyan. He had to tred very carefully. This saiyan slut shrink was a better player than he had expected.

"I don't need my dick stroked woman. I am confident in my abilities. I could sweep you under the carpet or feed you to the dogs if I so wished. Power can take several forms. You underestimate me, most people do...even my father." Trunks complimented his brain while his penis protested this new stance.

Taree was surprised at his suddening threatening outburst. She almost felt pangs of manipulation. But that couldn't be, could it? For the past few days he had been showing all the signs of being under the complete influence and control of the drugs and his instincts. The drugs had even been increased recently. He couldn't have overcome them. His body was still showing signs of interest.

"You fool yourself half-breed. You speak words of prowess, but your body's wants reveal otherwise. In fact, half-breed, I bet you haven't been laid in a long time." Taree chuckled.

She was right however. With the most recent activity between Pan and Marron, as well as all the business matters he had to attend to, he had very little interest in pursing anything sexual. Sex hadn't even crossed his mind in the recent months. In fact, he couldn't even recall his last lay. Had it been that long?! His penis stiffened and throbbed in the confines of his shorts. It had been denied action for far too long. This put another strange quirk into his plan.

"So lay me. Why would you and your lackeys dress like that if you didn't want to? I bet the feeling is mutual woman."

Taree sputtered. He was in her court and yet, he was the one dribbling the ball now. To make matters worse, Trunks proved his intent even more. He dropped his shorts and boxers to reveal his fully nude and anxious body.

"If you think you can handle this, then I dare you to enter." Trunks beckoned as he stroked himself a couple of times, much to the pleasure of his little brain of course.

Now it was Taree's body's turn to react. Her nipples perked in reaction to his own 'perk.' This hybrid was indeed enticing. His body was all muscle, including the large stiff shaft he was currently stroking casually. In fact, he seemed to have more muscle mass than many of the saiyan males. What exactly was he? Was his 'other' blood that of another warrior race too? Taree was now on the defensive, but she couldn't let her captive know this. Her body beckoned her to take him up on his offer. 

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into half-breed." Taree said in a soft, seductive, but forceful tone. She dropped her clothing to the floor, punched the keypad on the wall and entered the room. The barrier returned immediately after, thus locking herself in with him. 

Trunks backed off to give her some space and smirked. He inspected every detail of her form with interest of both its physical and sexual attributes. He had stolen the ball from her and she was now in his court. She had just made a lethal mistake...and he knew it.

_Back on Earth..._

Pan was arriving at the Briefs residence to meet with Vegeta as planned. As she arrived, she noticed one of the hangars opened and could see the obvious glare of several welding torches. Something was being built and in a hurry. Curious, she couldn't wait to find out if it had something to do with Vegeta's call to her. She excitedly darted to the doorway and entered.

_to be continued..._


	21. I Stand Alone Ch6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ/GT or its characters. Note: Ch. 7 was uploaded on the same day as this one so you get a two for one special! I had uploaded this one once before, but I'm not sure why it didn't upload._

**I STAND ALONE Ch.6**

Trunks drew Taree into his quarters without a single word. Words weren't necessary now. Their bodies spoke a thousand words to each other. Taree was used to taking command of a situation, but in fear of spooking her captive half-breed, she allowed him to make all the moves.

Trunks enticed her into his grasp, their bodies swaying together as their lips met. Tongues introduced each other while Trunks' adept hands coursed her back. Her hands swept across his muscular arms and felt their powerful motion. But, Trunks wasn't into this standing foreplay. With a subtle maneuver, he led her to his bed and laid her down. Horizontal was more his style. The tip of her tail flicked playfully as Trunks' striking blue eyes locked with hers. He was above her, on his hands and knees, burning his gaze into her own. She yearned for more and from the state of his body, he did too.

_On Earth..._

Pan was soon greeted by the saiyan prince himself.

"You and my daughter will go into space and find Trunks."

"We will what?"

"Bulma's working on a ship and a new device. It should detect the ship Trunks took. All you need to do is sweep this sector of the galaxy then go from there once the signal is detected."

"Oh, is that all."

Bra joined the two. "I said I don't want to go dad."

"Too bad."

Bra pouted as Vegeta led the two young ladies down the hallway and into a corridor that connected Bulma's lab to the house. Bulma noticed them and waved. Turning off welding torch and removing the safety shield from her face, she stood and joined them.

"The ship should be done within 24 hours Vegeta. That tracking device is proving more difficult though. I'm going to install it in that little robot thing that hangs around Trunks. With his artificial intelligence and embedded dragon radar, it should be more accurate."

"Bulma, you mean Gill's still here?"

"Yes. He usually follows Trunks everywhere, but apparently, that son of mine managed to ditch the robot too."

"So Vegeta, does my father know you are putting me up to this?"

"Gohan is not aware at this time. I assume you will call him once aboard the ship."

"Sneaky. He's not going to like this."

"He'll get over it. He always does. Besides, he will listen to reason eventually. That's what his intellectual brain is for."

"Hmph, you don't have to deal with him on a regular basis either." Pan muttered.

"Not my problem."

"And finding _your_ son is mine?" Pan shot back sarcastically. The "Kakarrot" vs. "Vegeta" bloodline competition surged even in her veins despite the generations of peace between them.

A smug smirk developed on Vegeta's face. "It is _you_ who wants him for mate, correct?"

Pan sifted her brain for a quick come-back, but found none. Vegeta was right afterall. She simply shot her nose up into the air in effort to claim female supremecy and strutted a safer distance away from the saiyan prince. Bulma and Bra watched the spunky quarter saiyan with utter amusement. Pan too, was proving her feminine skill of whipping mighty male saiyan warriors into submission.

_Meanwhile in space..._

Trunks had the saiyan female at his mercy, but he wasn't willing to show his true colors just yet. In fact, one of Trunks' greatest skills was his ability to entice and tease females. He wore deception well...just like his father. He refused to give her what she desired, namely for him to enter her feminine depths. But, his skills at manipulating the female body in other ways was enough to keep Taree too occupied to notice. As he teased her, he used his other senses to read his environment. He paid particular attention to the sounds around him to reassure him that they were still alone.

Taree begged him to enter her depths by wrapping her tail and legs about his waist and force him downward. But, Trunks' strength proved too much. He held his ground on all fours. Finding that the timing was right, his eyes locked onto Taree's with motivated intensity. Her's instinctively dove into their blue depths only to realize something all too late. With a demonic smirk, his once blue eyes suddenly turned green-blue. His purple-hued hair stood on end and snapped into blonde spikes. A golden glow surrounded his body and lit the once dark room. Trunks was a super saiyan, the first one Taree had ever laid eyes upon.

With a scream, Taree tried to break free of his grasp,but to Trunks, her strongest attempt was like a butterfly brushing against his skin.

"Wha--what ARE you!?" Taree said as fear filled her tone.

"A super saiyan. Are you afraid?"

"The, the legendary super saiyan?"

"Not 'the' legendary, but I am a legend in my own right. Now, if you wish to live, I suggest you do as I command. Understand?"

Taree nodded.

"I want my ship."

"It shall be done."

"I want it fueled and stocked with provisions."

"I will get right to it."

"I want to leave and never be followed."

"Granted."

Trunks continued his Vegeta-like smirk and pulled himself off of her. Standing at the end of the bed, he allowed her stand and slink towards the door.

"No, not that way." Trunks said sternly as he powered up a ki blast and blew out a wall with little effort.

"You, you tricked us!"

"Yep."

"You made me a fool."

"Perhaps. I AM the son of Prince Vegeta afterall." Trunks replied with an stern, but soft voice. He grabbed her arm and led her out, but not before grabbing two sheets. He wrapped one about his waist and gave the other to Taree so she could cover herself.

"You taking me hostage?"

"Nah, don't need to. I'm simply assuring myself you are going to fulfill my demands. I learned something. Never trust a saiyan, especially a _female_ saiyan. Now, lead me to my ship."

Elsewhere, not too far away, Taree's two lieutenants had indeed heard her scream. Both had moved in silently but remained a safe distance away. They didn't want to be detected, but they did wish to be within striking distance should their commander require assistance.

"Is that the captive?"

"I don't know. But, whatever it is, it fits the description of the legendary super saiyan."

"No way. Him!?"

"The way Taree's responding and the way he blasted that wall, I dare not guess anything else."

"So, how do we stop a super saiyan eh!?"

"He's organic just like us. These darts have enough sedative to put three oozaru saiyans to sleep. It should work well on a smaller super saiyan. Power means nothing if this stuff is coursing your veins."

"So shoot him already!"

"Not yet. They're headed towards the captive's ship. Let's let his ship be the last thing he sees."

"Cruel yet efficient. That'll teach him to mess with us female saiyans."

"That's right. Super saiyan or not, he's still a male."

"Know what?"

"What?"

"Mating with him seems even more enticing now. Perhaps his super saiyan ability will be passed on in his offspring!" Midoria exclaimed.

"Oh yes, that man isn't going anywhere. He just made himself even more valuable to us." Sai growled as she readied her crossbow.

With Trunks fully distracted with Taree and his agenda, he became careless. He failed to remain alert of the environment around him and his guard was down. What could harm a super saiyan anyway? He already knew none of the saiyans on the planet possessed enough strength. But he forgot one major thing...female saiyans were oh so cunning.

The stubby arrow pierced the middle portion of his thigh. He staggered for a moment as he immediately looked about for the arrow's owner. While he angrily looked about, the sedative worked its wonders. Trunks grew sluggish then toppled over and collapsed. As he fell into unconsciousness, his hair and eyes returned to normal. Taree slid away then gazed at the cliffs behind her. Midori and Sai revealed themselves and ran down to their commander.

"Well done, both of you! You're true saiyan warriors!"

Midori and Sai bowed.

"We have a problem though. He's a super saiyan and we have nothing on this planet that can hold a being with his abilities."

"So I guess we have to keep him drugged enough to prevent him from regaining full consciousness."

"Or injure him. He was injured when we found him before."

Taree ripped the arrow out of Trunks' leg as a stream of blood ran down his leg. "He will NEVER make a mockery out of me again! Shackle him and throw him in the cavern of ice. If a bone or two breaks, well, no loss there.Shoot an arrow of sedative into him twice a day. Do not mend the wounds they create." Taree spat angrily as she returned the arrow to Sai and walked away.

_Back on Earth, a couple of days later..._

Pan sighed and boarded the all too familiar looking ship. It was yet another octopus looking contraption like that of her black star dragonball hunt. She immediatly plunked her bags down and assumed her seat in the pilot's chair. Bra trudged in behind her and looked about in disgust.

"This place is too small and cramped."

"We're not on a pleasure cruise Bra."

"I know. I'm being forced to search for my stupid brother."

Pan didn't touch the subject. Rather, she changed it. "Let's go!" she yelled excitedly as she slammed a hand onto the launch button once again.

The ship lurched forward and blasted into the morning sky. As it broke free of Earth's gravitational field, the ship became quiet and the ride more smooth.

"It'll be a while as we course the solar system. Let's eat." Pan said as she locked in the auto-pilot and unstrapped herself out of the safetybelts.

Bra sighed, but her face lit at the sound of 'eat.' She was half saiyan afterall.

The two ladies made their way down to the kitchen. Suddenly, their eyes bugged out. Staring back at them was another being who was currently munching on a sandwich.

"Hi gals. Didn't think you'd leave without lil' old me now would ya?"

"Ma--Marron!?" Pan said as she slapped her own forehead. In an almost de ja vu, they had indeed added a third member to their little mission.

_to be continued..._


	22. I Stand Alone Ch7

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ/GT or its characters._ _Author's Note: I changed the rating of this entire "Saga" to R. It was an oversight on my part and I forgot to do that when I added "I Stand Alone" to the saga. My apologies. My bad. Also, I'm not sure why Ch. 6 didn't upload a while back when I did upload it, but I have uploaded that one too._

**I STAND ALONE Ch.7**

Trunks felt himself in a world of purple haze and pink fuzzies. They were dancing about him with their little furry bodies and bouncy little feet. As he tried to move, he felt ice and a strange warmth running down his leg. The fuzzies laughed and gibbered at him as if to mock him for his attempt. Trying one more time, Trunks sapped the last ounce of strength he had to pry himself from the icy floor. It was in vain. With that, he closed his eyes once again and succumbed to the world of fuzzies and haze.

_Somewhere else in space..._

"Marron, what the hell are you doing here!?"

"Same as you Pan. If memory serves me right, you once did the same thing I'm doing now. You have no right to challenge me here."

Bra watched her two friends silently. There was no need to enter a cat brawl if one wasn't involved. Unfortunately, by doing such, she volunteered herself to be the third party mediator.

"Bra, what do you think?" Pan asked while deviously eyeballing her friend in such a manner that told Bra what Pan's opinions were.

"Look Pan, she's here. We're in space. Let's just get this stupid mission over with okay. Perhaps with three of us, we'll find that idiot brother of mine faster."

Both Pan and Marron looked at Bra with daggers. "HE'S NOT AN IDIOT!" they both said together.

"Eeesh, okay fine. When you don't have to grow up with him in the same house, I guess your perception is different. He's still an idiot brother to me."

"Whatever." Pan shrugged then remembered why they had come down to the living area of the ship. "Let's just eat. I'm starved!"

The subject was one all three could agree upon.

_Back on the planet of saiyans..._

Taree's mind was a tangled mess of confusion. Her captive played possum then showed them a power beyond that of their known universe. A super saiyan? THE super saiyan? No, they had heard stories about Brolly, son of Paragas. This one was different, but how did he attain it? If he could, and only being a half breed, then perhaps they too, as full breeds, could attain what was only thought of as legend? Their captive was the son of Vegeta, crowned Prince of Saiyans. King Vegeta's bloodline, the royal saiyan bloodline, survived Frieza's wrath. Things had become so complicated so fast. And now, everything was teetering between control and chaos. They could not hold him captive for long. Yet, being nice to him didn't encourage him to stay either. Wrecking his ship would only send him into a frenzy that could perhaps destroy them all. Not an option at all. So where to go from here? For once, she had no idea how to progress, how to answer her subordinates, or how to handle the current volatile situation.

"Sai, Midori, your presence is requested in the Hall of Challenge." Taree said over the communications system. Within minutes, her two loyal subordinates, were ready and waiting in the place mentioned.

"I'm sure you both know how dangerous and precarious our situation with the half breed has become."

Both nodded.

" I seriously doubt being injured, drugged, and on ice is going to hold him here for long. If his super saiyan abilities are like those of the legendary super saiyan, his body is mending itself already. He will eventually regain his strength and power. Injured or not, he is a threat now."

"You want us to kill him!?" Midori asked in frightful shock.

"No. But perhaps we should offer him the best respects we can for his abilities and bloodline. Perhaps we should just set him free?"

"We can't. He also still has his memory. If he's true saiyan, he'll want revenge for his mistreatment. He could destroy us and this entire planet with little effort. Then our cause is useless and the universe will be less so many more of us...perhaps solidify our species' extinction." Sai commented.

"So we are at an impasse. We're damned if we do and we're damned if we don't."

"He's revealed cunning intelligence, perhaps he'll listen to reason?"

"Why would he? Even as we speak, we've left him freezing, bleeding, and for all he knows, left to rot. His survival instinct is probably already in full swing. He'll not negotiate with those who put him in such a situation."

"But remember what he said? He's a business man back on whatever planet he's from. If we could appeal to that side of him?"

"And do you know anyone on this planet that has run a business before or has any skill in alien business practices?"

"Uh, no."

"Then what good is that bit of knowledge?"

"I don't know. I just thought I'd throw it out there since we seem to have so few options or ideas."

"Understandable. The business approach will be added to the growing list of impossible fixes."

"But, problems aside, he's still a hottie and his powers could be very useful in our next generation. The option to mate should still somehow be added to our list." Midori slid in excitedly. The other female saiyans present just stared dumbly at her. For some reason, that idea was even more remote than getting off the planet with one's life still intact.

_Back in the ship..._

"Pan, you're not cooking that right!"

"Bra, at least I'm cooking. Or, do you want to?"

Bra backed away.

"Didn't think so. Now for insulting my cooking, you will set the table and do the dishes. Got it?"

"Why you--" Bra started but was interrupted by the sweep of Pan's spoon.

"Bra, you either do so or go hungry. It's as simple as that."

"Fine." Bra muttered.

"Look, who died and made you our boss?" Marron added.

"Not you too! Man! You're worse than Trunks and Goku! Like you have any say Marron. You stowed away and weren't even invited. Maybe we should just throw you out of the ship with the lavatory recepticle?"

"I know a certain-other someone who stowed away on a ship once--"

"Stop bringing that up!"

"Then stop using it as a way to curtail me! Stop trying to be boss. We need to work as a TEAM and get along. Otherwise, we're going to make this mission even more worse than it already is, right?"

Bra and Pan exchanged glances then agreed. But of course, Pan was naturally seething inside. She knew she was a leader. She was the strongest, the most experienced in space travel, and skilled in combat. How could two shop-aholics who could barely cook or fight...the two vital tactics in survival, think they were on the same level as she. Pan-chan was in the house!

_In the icy cavern..._

Trunks was trying to regain his consciousness once again. Watching pink fuzzies was making him nauseated and dizzy. He needed to regain his bearings and senses. As he fought to pry his eyes open, his body fought the drugs and cold that sapped its strength and warmth. The coldness had numbed the wounds and halted the outward flow of blood. Already, his body was hard at work mending the open wounds in an attempt to keep the blood and heat from escaping through them.

Soon pink fuzzies were being replaced by thin, brown furry tubes. No, not tubes...tails. Legs, abdomens, arms, and soon faces filled Trunks' mind. They were those of his captives. The ones who made him trudge through the purple haze and suffer the indignity of dancing pink fuzzies. Anger was a powerful force in a saiyan, especially a super saiyan. It aided his body's fighting and healing ability. He had been tugged on a leash long enough. This time, no more Mr. NiceGuy. He was Trunks Vegeta Briefs, son of the crowned Prince of Saiyans! His blood surged with generations of pride and power! The saiyans who held him captive were not true saiyans. He would soon show them what real saiyan power was!

_to be continued..._


	23. I Stand Alone Ch8

_Disclaimer...I own none of the characters, etc. except the plot._

_Author's Note: This chapter has some rather disgusting eating issues. If you are squeamish about certain types of raw food or dislike seeing lions eat for example, skip over the Trunks parts in this chapter. Eat while reading this at your own risk. ;)_

**I STAND ALONE Ch.8**

Marron and Bra were delighted in Pan's cooking. Perhaps they could live with Pan's controlling behavior a while longer.

"Pan, what did my brother think of your cooking back when you were searching for the black stars?"

"I don't know. He didn't say much. Guess he liked it though. He and Goku would polish off their plates and even the crumbs on the table."

"That doesn't mean they like it. They're saiyans. They'll eat anything if hungry enough." Bra interjected.

Pan opted to shift the subject away from her. "Trunks' cooking wasn't half bad though. I'm rather surprised."

"Why? From what my mom says, Trunks has always been in the kitchen ever since he could crawl. He was always begging for pre-meal handouts. He likely learned a thing or two by watching. We are geniuses afterall."

"Oooh, wow, how amazing to be born intellectually gifted." Pan shot back sarcastically, knocking Bra's ego from its high pedestal.

Pan shot a mini-hot dog her way.

Bra said as she caught it in her mouth. "Thanks. I wanted another one of those."

"I hope that skill is only used for food, dear Bra." Pan laughed, hinting at its other use.

Marron simply watched the two of saiyan blood converse and pull each other's strings. There was no sense in her getting involved. It seemed rather immature and beastial anyway. 'Let saiyans be.' was what her father aways told her.

_Meanwhile..._

Trunks groaned as he summoned his deep inner energy. As he regained consciousness he suddenly felt a strange de ja vu. He'd been in a similar situation not too long ago. *Shit, not again. What's with these bitches anyway?! I guess I miscalculated making my move. I'll not make the same mistake twice. But my body's shot.* Trunks thought as he looked over his wounded body. *They're not going to be stupid enough to afford me the luxury of healing it this time. I doubt they'll make the same mistakes twice either. And now that they know I'm a super saiyan, they will be extra wary and doubly mean to me. Okay boy, here's where your strange genetics come in. Time for father's deviousness and mother's intelligence...or should it be her bitchiness? Ah, both will work...I think. Damn! I can't keep thinking. I'm hungry!*

Gazing about, he used his eyes and nose to pick up any possible food item. With all the ice however, his nose proved useless. It was as bad as a bloodhound in water. But, his acute eyesight did notice some rat-like animal the size of a mid-size dog, frozen in one of the ice walls. *Not what I'd order on a menu, but it's food and it'll give me some much need energy to revitalize.* Trunks thought as he painfully dragged his way over to the wall. From there, he concentrated inwardly, trying to find some deep pit of energy left in his battered body. He had to tap into what was sustaining his life, but he needed food. Without it, he'd die anyway. Summoning forth the energy into his hands, he placed them onto the ice wall and pushed the ki forward, slowly and gently. Within a few seconds, the ice began to melt. As the now liquified water ran down the wall, Trunks bent downward with his hands still in place. He lapped up what he could of the flowing water. It was another source of life sustanance afterall.

After a few minutes, the frozen animal was released and slid down the wall as well. Trunks immediately stopped his ki and powered down. He picked up the still frozen solid animal.  
*Eeew, this is either going to save my life, or make me upchuck what little I have left of it.* he thought as he looked over the animal thoroughly. The creature had a fur-less rat-like tail with brown and white fur patches on the rest of its body. The fur was coming out in clumps indicating that the animal was dead before it was frozen. It was partially flattened on one side from the pressure of the ice upon it.   
*This is gross. I can't believe I've had to sink to this level for food. I WILL get even with those bitches. That is, if I'm not dead from this thing. * he continued to think as he summoned his ki once again to thaw the pitiful beast out. Once is was soft enough to eat Trunks looked it over one more time. He then broke the animal into edible chunks, prying the meat away from the bones and tossing the entrails as far away as he could.  
*Rancid meat...oooh, yummy. Well, Trunks ol' boy, down the hatch!* Trunks thought as he held his nose with one hand, and slid chunks of meat into his mouth with the other.

When all the edible portions of meat were eaten, Trunks looked at the carcass of bones. *Hmmm, you may be of more use than a meal. But, damn, I bet you weren't on anything's menu when you were alive! You tasted horrible!* Trunks mentally conversed as he studied the different bones. He began to pry apart certain bones and then broke them again to reveal the soft bone marrow. Yet another food source, and more tasteful too. Once the marrow was eaten away, Trunks reshaped the bones into sharp, dagger-like pieces. If his body couldn't regain its strength, he'd have to use hand-held weapons. These bones were perfect for such.   
*Father would be pleased with me. I learned his survival tactics afterall. Heh, he'll never believe me if I live long enough to return home and tell him. Wait, Trunks, what are you saying!? You LEFT home for a reason, idiot! But then again...home seems kinda nice right now. Stop thinking about that, fool! There's more important things to think about than some soft, mushy homesick feeling!*

_Elsewhere on the same rock..._

Taree paced the floor of her quarters like a tiger anxiously awaiting release from a cage. She was running out of options and time. She knew the icy confines and injuries wouldn't keep her captive down for long. And this time, he would not be so nice. The fire in his eyes when he went super saiyan and the strength of his mind told her that he was more Vegeta than he looked. He was deadly unpredictable and he would likely be out for blood next, if only to punish those who mistreated him. That was the right of a royal saiyan afterall. Since he knew his heritage, he likely knew a bit about saiyan history too. His father, the crowned Prince of Saiyans, likely made sure his son and potential heir knew things such as that. Time was against her as well. He already displayed remarkable healing powers when they drugged him. Gaping gashes and wounds would do little to his strong muscular body and the ice would eventually slow the flow. But, it was the most ideal place at the time. Fear slowly crept into the female saiyan commander. Fight or flight were the only two options in her head and she had to choose one. Choose the wrong one and it could be death to her and the remaining saiyans. Then again, that was likely the end result for both anyway.

_Back in space..._

The trio of young ladies from Earth were suddenly jarred awake by the intense wailing beep of the homing beacon. It had detected the other ship...Trunks' ship. Pan lurched out of her cot and slammed into a leaping Bra. Both collapsed onto a rising Marron.

"OOOoooffff! OOOowwwww! GEEEeeeeeeessshhhhh! THAT HURT BITCH!" was all that could be heard over the alarm as the three scrambled to untangle themselves. If a picture were taken, they'd look like some horror version of the Twister game. 

"WHOSE FOOT IS ON MY FACE!?"

"WELL WHOSE HAND IS ON MY ASS!?"

"SOMEBODY NEEDS TO LOSE SOME WEIGHT!"

"Why you little----"

Eventually the three managed to (somehow) untangle and charge out of the sleeping area and into the cockpit. Pan's shortness allowed her to slither to the front and obtain the pilot's chair once again. She immediately brought up a navigational screen. The beeping blip lit it like a dragonball to a dragonball radar.

"We found it! His ship is on a planet...I think. It's uh, where are we? Oh yeah, it's, whoa, it's still quite a ways away. Bulma's damn good at building these things if it can read it from this distance." Pan sputtered.

"Can we get to him?"

"How soon?"

"Is he in any danger?"

"Can we contact his ship?"

"WHOA! Slow down you two. It's just a navigational beacon. We can't get any other information from it other than where the other ship is and cross reference it with these star charts. We don't even know if he ditched the ship or not. For all we know, he had a capsule ship too. And Bulma said there were several vehicles missing, two of which were useable in space environments. Trunks was likely smart enough to think of a back-up plan...I think."

Pan's speech did little to appease the worry of the other two. In fact, Pan wasn't even convinced with her own words. After a few moments of complete silence, she typed in some navigational info to the ship and turned down the beacon. 

"We're heading in the direction of the beacon okay girls? It will be another day or so, but we'll learn a little more the closer we get. FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Pan said and that sounded a little more convincing. Bra and Marron nodded and took their seats. At last, they had narrowed down the entire universal search to one sector! It was more of a start than they had just moments ago.

_Back in the icy hole..._

Trunks could feel his strength revitalizing. Whatever that rat-thing was, it had some nutrition to it. The only problem now was finding some clothing. His nude body on ice was beginning to feel numb and the circulation at its surface was weakening. He tore off pieces of the hide from the rat-thing and then regathered the entrails. He tightened and braided the entrails to make a way of fastening the fur hide to vital parts that would freeze first, namely his extremeties such as feet, hands, and of course, private parts. He ended up with two booties and a very small thong. His hands were going to have to wait. He scanned the rest of the icy walls in hopes of finding at least one more rat-thing, but to no avail. The dang critter died alone.

He was still too weak to be of any challenge to a mass of saiyans just yet. He would rest at least another day or so before making his move. It would be at least a day and a half before he had enough energy stored to even consider the transformation to a super saiyan. When not resting, he'd bide his time perfecting the weapons he was creating. These low rank saiyans were about to learn a thing or two about disrespecting a royal saiyan!

_to be continued..._


	24. I Stand Alone Ch9

_Disclaimer...I own none of the characters, etc. except the plot._

**I STAND ALONE Ch.9**

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Bra asked after several dull hours of flying through the stars. The homing beacon was still beeping, but it was taking an unusual amount of time for Bra. She had her father's patience...which was about nothing.

"Yes, we're going the right way and if you ask 'are we there yet' any more I'm going to rip your tongue out with a fork!"

"Eeesh Pan, a bit crabby today? That time of the month?"

"Yeah, for beating the crap out of you. At least Marron's quiet over there." Pan said as she nodded in Marron's direction. Marron was seated in the back of the cockpit reading over some book.

Bra followed her gaze over to their quiet member then snuffed her nose into the air as she returned her gaze back towards Pan. "It's the quiet ones you have to be worried about." she huffed as she grabbed a strange device from one of the storage compartments.

"What's that?"

"One of mom's inventions. It may be able to assist us. It can speak to other Capsule Corporation vehicles."

"It's that what Gill can do too?"

"Mom based this thing off Gill. This can only talk to other CC vehicles though. It has a decent range. I thought I'd turn it on and see if it can speak to whatever vehicle my brother is using. If it can, it may tell us its condition and where it is. Perhaps even coordinates."

"So now you decide to turn on that brain of yours. Who knew?" Pan chided.

Bra gave her a smirk her father would be proud of. "If that's a challenge, you'd better watch your step. I've been training too."

Pan couldn't help but chuckle heavily. "I'm sorry, but weaving in and out of packed mall hallways and dodging coat racks to get to a 1-hour only sale is hardly training."

"You may have trained heavily in your childhood years Pan, but you're still only a quarter saiyan. I AM HALF."

"So?"

"So, I bet I'll get super saiyan before you do."

"Why would you care?"

"Blonde may look good on me. Besides, it'll save on time and effort with hair color. I can change it within seconds and change it back again even faster."

"Why do I bother." Pan said as she smacked her forehead and returned her attention to flying the ship. Suddenly another beacon began sounding. It was a planetary proximity beacon. "Hey, we're approaching a planet. Maybe Trunks is on it?"

Bra began coursing through the star chart to find its identity. "I don't know Pan. But perhaps it would be a good idea to at least get close to it. If he is and we get close enough, we should be able to sense his ki if he's there."

"Unless he's supressing it or hurt."

"Why do you always think so negatively Pan?"

"Because a warrior must think of all options. Hope is useless unless you know what you're up against. Didn't your daddy teach you that?"

Bra snuffed and ignored her, chosing to have a seat and play with the gadget that may be able to communicate with another CC vehicle.

_In the icy caverns..._

Trunks looked himself over in a clear icy wall. He was glad it couldn't give him a detailed look, but rather a blurred image of himself.

*This is bad. I look terrible, like some rabid caveman on dope or something. Guess it's another thing I can blame on those bitches. Revenge is best served cold, but how am I do enact it without stooping to their level? I'm better than they are. I'm worthy of more than this. I need something that will show my status over them.* an evil smirk formed slowly from the mouth of the son of Vegeta as his brows furrowed downward. *A super saiyan with an agenda! They will learn their lesson for wronging me. But first, I need to stall a little longer. I don't quite have the energy I need yet. I must have reserves. I will not make the same mistake twice. I will not allow them to shoot me with my back turned again! That was careless of me and I paid the price for my own stupidity. Now, it's different. The name Trunks will strike fear in them and generations to come...assuming there are any more generations to come. Nevertheless, these mongrels will learn what a mistake it is to mess with me!*

_Back in space..._

"Pan, I have a reading. There is a Capsule Corp. ship on THAT planet!" Bra exclaimed as she triumphantly leaped out of her seat. She whacked the back of the pilot's chair.

"Bra, knock it off! You nearly knocked the controls out of my hands. Then we could end up spinning into all those asteroid thingys that are surrounding that planet."

"Just get there okay! It's gotta be Trunks!"

_Many moments later..._

"We're just about to enter its atmosphere. Why can't we sense Trunks' ki?" Pan muttered.

"Well Ms. Sherlock, perhaps as you said earlier, he may be supressing it." Bra snapped back.

Pan huffed but said nothing. Now was not the time to start yet another cat fight with Vegeta's daughter.

Marron remained quiet in the back, but was intensly studying the planet through the windows. 

"Gals, this planet looks very much like Earth. It's likely to have other lifeforms on it."

Bra and Pan both stopped their stare down at each other and trained it upon their other teammate.

Marron gulped, but continued. "Perhaps we should flyby and scan it first. As you both said, we don't want any surprises."

"Blondie has a point there." Bra said as Pan gave both the 'evil' stare. She considered herself the leader of this mission and she didn't want others telling her what to do.

"Fine. Whatever. We'll do a flyby." Pan mumbled as she reoriented the ship so that it would skim the planet just above its atmospheric ceiling.

Bra and Marron relocated to some scanners at the side of the cockpit. 

"Oh, NO WAY! That can't be right!" Bra yelled.

"What?" Pan asked.

"Are those what this says they are?" Marron asked.

"Dad must've been tinkering with this ship somehow." Bra continued.

"WHAT?!" Pan asked once again, growing evermore impatient.

"But the readings make sense don't they? I mean, it IS possible isn't it?" Marron inquired.

Pan growled. "Dammit, WHAT?!"

"Maybe we should fly over that area again and retake the readings?" Bra mentioned.

Pan had enough. She quickly unfastened her seatbelt and launched herself at her two suspenseful teammates. She knocked both to the floor and pinned them by sitting atop both. She grabbed Bra's neck, ready to strangle.

"Dammit, I shouldn't have to ask three times. What the hell are you two not telling me!?"

"S--sa--saiyans here." Bra coughed out.

Pan immediately backed off. Her expression was that of shock. "You, you're kidding right? There's no more live saiyans left right? Didn't Vegeta say that?" she rambled.

Bra stood and dusted herself off then went to a nearby mirror to check her hair and clothes. "It's a damn good thing you didn't mess up my hair Pan. I may have gone super right then and there." she spat angrily.

Pan rolled her eyes. It was always the same with the image-conscious daughter of Vegeta.   
"The readings, they can't be saying there's saiyans on that planet. Right?"

"That's what they say Pan." Marron answered. "That's why we want another flyby over that region.How can it be?"

Pan gruffed as she turned sharply on one heel and jumped back into the pilot's seat. She disengaged the autopilot and spun the ship sharply. Bra and Marron were caught off-guard and fell as the ship lurched sideways as it turned.

"Take it easy Pan. Geesh!" Marron complained as she saw Bra growling once again in anger of having to get up, dust off, and look in the mirror again.

"Pan, you lucked out this time. I doubt you'll be so lucky a third time so just don't do it. Understand?!" Bra spat venomously.

"Oh, Dende help us, the world comes to an end of just one of Bra's hairs is out of place." Pan muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Bra."

"I have sharp saiyan hearing too y'know."

"Then I guess I don't need to repeat myself then."

Bra was about to lurch at Pan, but Marron stepped between them. "Stop. We've come this far together. Let's stay focused on why we're here...Trunks remember?"

Bra and Pan didn't say another word. Pan focused on her flying while Bra made her way back to the console to watch the readings once again.

Marron shrugged. She'd never understand saiyans.

_Back at the icy cavern..._

Another day had nearly passed and Trunks was feeling stronger by the minute. He tested his ki with small, energy efficient ki balls, blasting ice chunks. He then tested his own body and levitated for a moment, stablizing himself and mentally reaching within himself to assure himself that his body would withstand flight. He was very nearly ready physically. Now he need only wait and find the right moment to begin his assault. He was beginning to feel time shift to his side. With the element of surprise and the furious rage of a super saiyan, Trunks aimed to regain his freedom with a vengence. Never before had he felt such fury within himself. His normally calm, gentlemanly side had stepped aside to reveal raw instinct for survival. It was an instinct that bore into him from the blood of his father and a species bred for the heat of battle. It was time to redeem his saiyan self...that of royal heritage and pride. It was what he had forsaken and denied all his life, fighting to be normal and fit in with full-blooded humans. It clawed its way through pain and torture, through hope and then failure. This time would be different. This time Trunks would unleash what he had fought for so long to keep pent up deep inside. 

And just outside the atmosphere of that very same planet, a trio of ladies were about to embark on a shocking discovery. Would it be one they walk away from? Would they find and save Trunks, whom had a place in each and every one of their hearts? Or would they see a failure not even they could have predicted?

Just what kind of rude awakening were Taree and the other remaining saiyans in for? Would an enraged Trunks spell their doom? Would the trio of pissed off ladies with a mission upset the motion of events for everyone involved? 

Only time would tell for all involved...

_to be continued..._


	25. I Stand Alone Ch 10

_Disclaimer...I own none of the characters, etc. except the plot._

**I STAND ALONE Ch. 10**

The setting seemed suitable for Trunks' mood. Dark, gray, and full of cold, merciless ice, the pit fueled his strength and desire. Nearly unrecognizable by most, the once clean cut and proper corporate president looked more like some feral beast. A thin layer of hair grew about his face and his body was marred with dirt, blood, bruises, gashes, and jagged cuts. He had to channel all inner energy into fuel for strength. And in doing such, his outer wounds took much longer to heal. Unable to eat a normal meal, he'd lost much weight. His once finely proportioned muscles on his lanky frame now desperately clung to a frame that revealed more bone. His purple-hued hair was caked with mud and clung like drooping two-toned spikes to his face. He was a sight not even his mother could love. But this condition was also a blessing. He was nearly unrecognizable. Perhaps he would fool his enemies as well...even if only temporarily. A half second's element of surprise would be all he needed.

As night fell, Trunks allowed his blue eyes to adjust to the faintest of light. For the past few days he had become relatively nocturnal so that he could master the night. He would strike when others feel the least secure. It would instill of feeling of dread in horror...a suitable effect for his torture. And no, he would not strike all at once. He felt the desire for them to suffer slowly. He would prey upon them over several nights,striking unseen, and disappearing again before the first whisps of daylight peered over the horizon. He would use tactics he hadn't shown them yet and save his super saiyan abilities as a last resort. Inwardly he thanked his father for the knowledge of survival and methodology of the hunt. Since his transition from evil to "good", Vegeta had taken interest in the tribal warrior tactics of Earth's primitive peoples. Ever curious, a young Trunks had read those very same books and seen those very same videos that his father had studied. They would be tactics unfamiliar to the full blood saiyans on the current planet he was on. Smeared in blood and mud, Trunks' skin blended beautifully with the darkness of night. It was time.

_Elsewhere..._

Pan slammed hard on the air brakes. The ship wasn't cooperating.

"I don't need to be a rocket scientist to know this Pan...we're entering the atmosphere too fast."

"Oh great observation Miss Sherlock. I know that already. Why do you think I've got my feet full on the brakes and the throttle down to almost nothing."

"You're going to fry us to a crisp if we don't slow down."

"Bra, you'd better shut up and let me deal with it or I'll make sure you're the first fried."

"Pan, just make sure, whether we're fried or can land that we don't end up wherever those saiyans are." Marron added quietly.

"Sure, add more to my already desparate problem. Thanks a lot." Pan replied sarcastically. _Back seat drivers...now I know how Trunks felt during that black-star dragonball hunt. Trunks, if I ever see you again, I'll apologize for that._ Pan thought.

"Uh Pan?"

"What NOW Marron!?"

"Doesn't this ship have retro rockets?"

_I'm not going to let them know that I forgot about those._ Pan thought. "Uh, yeah, but they can only be fired at the right moment. They take up a lot of fuel. Once we break atmosphere I'll fire them."

"Pan, this ship doesn't require fuel to fly. It flies on fuel cells that can handle another several months of non-stop flying before recharging."

"Bra, you'd better shut up before I get out my scissors and cut that damn hair of yours."

"You wouldn't."

"I sure as hell would. Now both of you please shut up and let me fly this thing!"

"Fine...eeeessh." Bra and Marron both replied.

_Meanwhile..._

Trunks slowly lofted himself into the air and floated towards the opening of the pit. He hadn't seen or felt the presence of any of the saiyans for over a week. Apparently it was their plan to abandon him and let him die. For a moment he gazed skyward and saw a firey ball race across the sky. Silently he took a deep breath and hoped it was a good omen. Goten had once told him that falling stars were to be wished upon for good fortune. While Trunks doubted anything that couldn't be backed up scientifically, he figured a chance of good is better than none at all. Both Goten and Gohan had good fortune befall them afterall and both held that belief. Little did he know that it was a Capsule Corporation product careening on a firey trajectory into trouble.

Slinking along the ice walls and following the crevasses, Trunks made his way flying low, nearly touching the ground below. His dark camouflague stood out on the ice but he had only a little farther to go before the ice and snow gave way to hard and crusted dead grass covered dirt. A little further beyond that and he'd be in woodlands. He felt more at home within shadows of trees. Growing up around nature-loving Gohan and Goten did have its perks.

_Skyward..._

Pan fired the retrorockets after one rotation about the planet. The atmospheric friction was burning the ship, but it was also helping to create drag on the ship. They were slowing, but whether or not it'd be enough and in time was yet another question unsolved.

"Pan, we're not gonna make it!"

"Stop whining Bra. You're such a wimp."

"I'm not a wimp."

"Then shut the trap and trust me. I saw Trunks do this once. I've been in one of these things before remember!"

"You said Trunks was a rotten pilot!"

"He was, but at least he knew the basics. And I rest my case."

"About what?"

"That Trunks is a rotten flier. He likely crashed rather than chose to land here."

"We don't know that yet."

"You don't know your brother very well do you?"

"Huh?"

"He doesn't like this type of topography. He only likes city or forest. There's way too much rock, ice, and treeless areas here. No place for a vacation."

"I don't think Trunks was thinking about a vacation when he left."

"As I said, you don't know your brother very well at all." Pan said as the ship suddenly lurched sidewards. She bit her lip and focused back on her flying. "Marron, keep me informed of that location of saiyans. Yell out if our approach is too close to it. This thing's coming down very soon now."

"Uh, right."

_Planetside..._

Trunks was by now, within the fringes of the saiyan encampment. He remained secluded in heavy bushes as he watched the progress of the inhabitants carefully, noting patterns, behaviors, and numbers. The guards were pathetically low in number. Then again, they really didn't expect anyone or anything to know of their existence or be stupid enough to attack a clan of saiyans.

He mentally noted that Midori and Sai were the lead guards only by day. Lower classes must guard by night. He strained slightly so he could view the main base building, if it could be called such. Midori, Sai, and most definitely Taree were within it. Off to its far right was a small shack like structure. Outside was a pit with a beast roasting over an open fire. The few scrappings of what could be called saiyan males were present there. It was the first time he'd seen males present. It was suddenly clearer why he was wanted. Their few males were low on the genetic pool of progress. They had no intelligence, no physical prowess, nothing that could contribute to the prosperity of the saiyan species. They probably couldn't even fight. The females likely hunted for the beast they were now cooking. They were nothing more than sperm factories so the females could at least have a flicker of hope of keeping the saiyan species alive. Trunks now knew his job was going to be so much easier. His first strike would be that encampment of males and the lovely smelling beast roasting. With food, he could think with a clearer head and not fear being given away by a growling stomach. He licked his dry lips in anticipation of a decent meal. The beast was large enough that it could sustain him for several days. It was as good as his.

Stalking silently like a panther on the prowl, Trunks crept ever closer to the male encampment. He flanked it until he was behind it, still keeping to the outskirts where the shrubbery and dense grasses hid him from view. Once on the other side, yet still behind it, he watched and waited for the right moment. He also debated whether or not he should put the sorry saps out of their misery. Vegeta would. They were a disgrace to the saiyan race. But he wasn't his father. With an evil smirk and a fire in his eyes, Trunks silently crept into their encampment. 

Once there, he struck with lightening fury and speed. Only one of the four caught a glimpse of him, but by then, his neck was snapped and his head twisted backward. Of the other three, Trunks knocked them unconscious, caught them before the collapsed, and quietly laid them to rest inside their shack. He bound their legs and arms as well as their mouths. He found some rotting ale in their shack and laid glasses beside them. He poured the rest on and around them. Perhaps if found, they would be assumed to have gone into a drunken stupor and had fun with one another using bindings and other rough sex play methods. These idiots likely didn't get much action anyway so they probably took out their sexual frustration on each other. With the occupants taken care of, Trunks silently peered through the opening in their shack. The roasting beast was only a few short steps away. He watched the guards. They likely knew that something was roasting. Suddenly and idea popped in his head. He returned to the depths of the shack and dragged the dead male forward. The dead guy was conviently wearing fur coverings. When the guards crossed their rounds and were reporting to each other, Trunks yanked the roasting beast of the skewer and placed the dead saiyan male in its place. Dragging the beast into the shack then out the backside, he returned to the depths of the woods. Yes, his father would have been pleased with that little trick. What his father never learned and he did, was that revenge was best served over time. This was just a little nip for him. So much more was yet to come.

_Back in the air..._

"Marron, the saiyans aren't located near ice right?"

"They're well west of the ice."

"Good. We're landing on the ice."

"What!? Ice is cold and hard!"

"Bra, just shut up!" Both Pan and Marron yelled as Pan pulled forward on the controls, urging the ship to arc downwards and descend. "Here goes everything..." Pan muttered as she braced for the impact. Bra and Marron were clinging tight to their straps and holding their eyes closed tightly.

Pan levelled the ship out as best she could. It's speed caused it to hop several times before skidding for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually it stopped. It took several moments before the trio actually took a breath and sighed relief.

"Well, we're here." Pan said as she was the first to gather her bearings and reorient herself.

Marron and Bra slowly opened their eyes to realize they weren't dead or moving anymore.

"Yeah, some here." Bra muttered as she looked out the viewport.

_to be continued..._


	26. I Stand Alone Ch11

_Disclaimer...I own none of the characters, etc. except the plot._

**I STAND ALONE Ch. 11**

With a decent sized meal in his stomach, Trunks quickly found his energy reserves recharging and his brain beginning to fire on all fronts. But with increased thoughts came increased awareness of himself. He was hardly behaving in a manner most knew him as. The quiet, reserved gentleman was gone. In its place was a savage, calculating predator. Was this Trunks' other side? He wondered if what he was now living as was his supressed 'wild blood.'

*What in Kami's name am I doing!? Is this right? Why am I thinking that? Have I lost my sanity? No. That can't be. I wouldn't be able to rationalize like this. Who am I? Yeah, that's the main question. It's why I left Earth to begin with. Is this beast of a man who I really am? It's not the prim and proper corporate man my mother makes me be. That's for sure. But, my heart and conscious tell me this creature I am now isn't me either. So am I back to square one? Who am I? Fuck, I just want my ship so I can do what I want to do! That's the first priority. I don't care about anything or _anyone_ else. If something is in my way, it's gonna be sorry for its own stupidty.*

_Elsewhere..._

"Geesh Pan, leave it to you to pick the coldest, most inhospitable part of this planet." Marron complained as she felt the first whisp of air when the ship's doorhatch opened. 

"Hey, at least there's no saiyans here. Because if they were Marron, they'd make short work of you. You're no fighter."

"So why do you fear me as competition for Trunks then eh?" Marron shot back, slightly offended.

"Oh you two, don't start fighting over my brother again. We need to stay focused on the mission we have. And furthermore----SHIT! This cold is gonna freeze and crack my eyeliner!"

Both Pan and Marron had no choice but to laugh at Bra. To think she was half saiyan and that half was the blood of the mighty Vegeta and hear her yield due to potential makeup failure was just too much!

Pan threw both of them a winter jacket from the closet. "Let's go. We can't stay put. Nothing will be accomplished by sitting here." she said as she launched herself into the bitter cold outside. The other two reluctantly followed suit.

"Let's see..." Pan muttered as she used one of Bulma's scanning devices. It was designed for search and rescue. "Hey, there's faint life signs over there." Pan said as she pointed towards a bunch of upwards ice chunks. 

"You think there's someone over _there_?" Bra asked as she looked at the seemingly impossible wall of ice.

"Well probably not now. Something WAS though." Pan said as she was already hovering over the crevasse hidden by the ice wall. 

"Was...do you mean people-like or animal-like?" Marron asked with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"Hard to say. Something ate here though. There's bits of fur , dried blood, and bone and---hey wait! There's footprints!"

"Footprints? That means more people like then right?" Bra stammered.

Pan didn't reply. Instead, she dove into the crevasse for a closer look leaving Bra and Marron to wonder whether that was stupid or ingenious.

Looking about Pan noticed tattered bits of animal skins, shards of what could be arrows or spears, and a sign that the previous occupant may have been a very powerful creature. 

*Trunks? Were you here? Saiyans are strong, but this tunnel could've only been blasted and carved by the strength and power of a super saiyan.* Pan thought as she studied the strange moldings of the crevasse. *If this was you, were you hurt? Or was that an animal you were feasting off of? Now you have me very worried. If you are alive, I'm gonna pelt you for making me worry like this!*

"Well Pan?" Bra yelled below. She had her father's patience...or lack thereof.

Pan lifted herself out of the crevasse. "There's dug out caverns down there. Not nature-made. Their depth, length, and size could've only been dug by a super saiyan...or a group of saiyans digging for a very long time. But, the evidence of food and so forth would be greater if there was more than one, over a length of time."

"Trunks?"

"Maybe."

The trio stared in silence as they tried to contemplate their next move.

_Back in the woodlands..._

Trunks was napping lightly when he suddenly lurched awake to the sounds of crunching. It was still day and he wasn't ready to raise hell at the saiyan base yet. His nocturnally adjusted eyes squinted terribly at the bright sunlight. He was nearly blind in daylight. Cursing lightly to himself, he closed his eyes tightly and concentrated with his other senses. Smell and hearing began to reveal what his eyes couldn't. They were saiyans but they weren't looking for him. From the few utterances Trunks could make out, they were an all-female hunting party searching for meat to feast upon. Normally a strike by day wouldn't be a possiblity, but Trunks couldn't resist the opportunity to terrorize the small group of saiyans. A few less would benefit Trunks anyway and a predator never resists an easy hunt. He remained still and continued to use smell and sound while he allowed his eyes to slowly adjust to the intense light. After a few minutes Trunks' eyes could make out better detail in the daylight. Like the stealth of a panther, Trunks quietly stalked the hunters and awaited the right moment for an ambush. The hunters had become the hunted. Saiyans weren't accustomed to being on the defensive. They were mainly offensive creatures. Vegeta had taught Trunks that. Yet another bit of knowledge Trunks could thank a parent for.

With a strangely pitched squeal, a stag bolted from its resting place as the saiyan hunting party flushed it out. They had flanked the area perfectly and surrounded the beast, preventing any sizable escape. Trunks smirked. He had to give the saiyans that much...they were decent warriors afterall. Perhaps he could benefit twofold from the situation? Trunks' smirk grew as he watched the hunt from the shadows. He'd wait. Let them kill the stag. It would feed him for the next couple of days. He'd steal their kill and not even have to work for it. Free was always a good thing. 

It was a quick, clean kill. Two of the hunters were rather skilled. Trunks watched these two carefully. One spoke and Trunks soon realized who it was. Midori! With one of Taree's top warrioress' on the hunt, that would leave only two elite females to contend with at the base. One less of the elites was all the better for the battered son of Vegeta. He smirked evilly as he envisioned the looks on their faces when he pounced. But he had to wait, the time wasn't quite right yet. Patience in the heat of battle or a hunt wasn't in a saiyan's blood, but Trunks trained himself to maintain it. His blood rushed through his system in excitement and anticipation of combat. 

With his deep blue eyes narrowed, Trunks scanned the details of the area where the hunting party and stag were. He had to know where every twig, stone, saiyan, etc. was. Otherwise, he could stumble during his attack and throw himself on the defensive in less than a second. That would be bad.

_Meanwhile..._

"Pan, where are you taking us!?" 

"Bra, we're heading towards the saiyan base. Trunks wouldn't choose that icy crevasse as a place to stay. If he was there, he was forced there. That tells me Trunks may be in trouble and those saiyans may know something about it. Besides, his ship's signature is near their base too. Everything points to them so that's where we're going."

"Are you nuts!? We can't take out a whole clan of saiyans!" Marron exclaimed.

"We're not going to charge in there, stupid."

"Hey, I'm just going on what you usually do."

"Just trust me this time okay? Unless you wanna be dead really fast."

Bra and Marron exchanged glances and shrugged their shoulders. Without a word they followed the spunky quarter saiyan towards the woodlands.

_Back at the hunting scene..._

Trunks was in position and just about ready to strike. He crouched lowly and watched his first two targets carefully. Just as he was about to leap some strange racket shook up his concentration and stole the attention of the hunting party. Quietly, Trunks slipped back down into the shadows and listened to the commotion. 

A saiyan scout riding a fur-less beast came charging towards the hunting party. She stopped and barked out some alert. Trunks' limited knowledge of the saiyan language gave him only one word...intruders.

*Intruders? Huh? Who else is here? That scout had appeared from the direction of the ice region. But I know that region well now. There's nobody there!* Trunks thought as he watched the hunting party depart with the scout. Once they were out of sight he stole the stag carcass and slipped away. There was no chance of stalking that group now that they were on high alert. It was best to eat, sleep, and get back to the original plan...attacking the base by night. But Trunks' curiousity was perked. He decided to stowaway the carcass then follow the group from the shadows and at a safe distance. Who were these intruders? He was as curious as the saiyan hunting party. He wanted to know!

_After a couple of hours plodding through the woodlands..._

"Pan do you know where we're going?" Bra asked as she once again tripped over a fallen branch.

"Not really, but I'm sure we're going in the right direction."

"Uh Pan, we passed that scraped up tree twice now." Marron mentioned as she pointed to a unique tree.

"That's not the same one. We're not going in circles if that's what you're saying."

"But Pan, there's one of the fake fingernails that snapped off when my hand hit that rock there." Bra added as she noticed her bright red fake nail. "We are going in circles."

Pan stopped and felt the heat of fury rise in her face. Or was it embarrassement? She wasn't sure, but she wasn't liking the fact that she was being made a fool. Before she could react though, sounds of war yells and the crashing of foilage drew her attention.

"Uh, what's that?" Marron said shakily.

"It doesn't sound good." Bra added. 

"Um, I think we should, uh yeah, HIDE!" Pan said as she darted for the nearest cover. The other two quickly follwed on her heels.

_to be continued..._


	27. I Stand Alone Ch12

_Disclaimer...I own none of the characters, etc. except the plot._

_Author's note: To a mention in one of the reviews...no, I don't update regularly. I don't have time to. I have a life outside of my writing/web creating. Good things come to those who wait however. Please be patient and enjoy the things that are offered. Life's too short to rush._

**I STAND ALONE Ch. 12**

For a faint moment Trunks thought that he felt a familiar presence or rather a familiar ki. *Nah, no way, impossible!* Trunks thought as he shrugged off the possibility of running into someone he knew when he was nearly a universe away on some kamiforsaken planet loaded with a handful of full-blooded saiyans. He continued to flank the saiyan hunting party while remaining deep in the dark, dank shadows of the woodland flora.

_Meanwhile..._

Pan pushed the other two ladies along. They had to hurry! From the sounds of the crashing and crunching, Pan knew their pursurers were not on all on foot. Just as she thought she found a perfect hiding place, she froze. Bra and Marron slammed into her backside.

"WHY'D YOU STOP! THEY'RE RIGHT BEHIND US!" Bra shouted.

Marron tapped the aqua haired half saiyan on the shoulder and pointed in front of Pan.

"OH SHIT!" Bra yelled before raising her hands as the other two had already done. Before them stood some strange beast with a mouthful of fangs. But it wasn't the beast they were worried about...it was its rider. Armed with a poison-tipped spear, the warrior shoved it forward in threat. Before the trio knew it, the rest of the hunters had caught up and surrounded them on all sides. They were trapped.

**********************************************

Trunks was amazed at the rapid speed of pursuit the hunting party put forth. With hardly any words spoken, the group had encircled whatever or whoever it was they were pursuing. From his hiding spot, Trunks could not see the captive or captives, but he knew that the pursuit was over and the prey surrounded. With a hiss of discontent and lack of patience, Trunks sought a better hiding place, one that would reveal more information to him.

Slinking and stalking, Trunks managed his goal, a better vantage point, but he couldn't see through the tight circle of the hunting party. Whatever or whomever they had, it wasn't taller than them...unless they were already bound and forced to sit on the ground? With his patience growing thin, Trunks pondered the possiblities. He could attack. He had the element of surprise afterall, but outnumbered and unsure of what it was the saiyan hunting party had, would this be wise? His father always said know what you were up against first before charging into battle. But Goku always charged into battle regardless and met with ample success with shear power. Trunks had power, but it would thwart his plans for the entire camp of saiyans and his chances of acquiring his ship. Trunks also knew of a moon that showed itself on occasion based on the angle of the strangely revolving planet he was on. That moon would rise in this region tonight. For the most part, these saiyans avoided the moonlight, not wanting to wreck their own home with their giant ape forms. But if forced into a fight, they would most certainly allow themselves to undergo the transformation. Then, they would have more power than even Trunks' super saiyan level two could handle. No, charging into this little hunting party wouldn't be worth it.

Suddenly he heard a screech...a very familiar screech followed by a slurry of swearing. BRA?! No way! Trunks desperately needed to see the captives now. He had to know who they were! But how? He couldn't compromise his plans and his position. Suddenly an idea. It was simple enough and would keep his future plans for the camp intact. Every member of this hunting party had to be killed...quickly and quietly. Eyeing each and every one, Trunks chose his order of slaying. Midori had to be first. She was the most skilled and the leader of the group. Within the chaos that would follow, Trunks could easily eliminate the rest.The second would be the beast then its rider. Intelligence ruled over brutal combat. Seeking out Midori, he noticed that she was busy in thought, perhaps pondering her decision in regards to her captives. She stood to the side, not directly in the circle. The beast and rider were beside her on the left. In anticipation, Trunks failed to realize that his formerly surpressed ki had gone up slightly. Midori was wearing a scouter device. It went off.

Trunks was about to curse himself then realized he just gave himself the distraction he needed. Midori barked some orders to her party then took a fellow guard with her and headed in Trunks' direction...away from the group and into the shadowy foilage. Trunks shrank deeper within the thick fern like plants and awaited his moment of ambush.

Midori and the other hunter walked cautiously, both sweeping and jabbing spears through the foilage. Her scouter couldn't have given too high of a reading if they were probing in the manner of animal hunting. If it had, they wouldn've known it could only be him and would have taken more members with them. Good. He still had the element of surprise. The longer time ticked by, the more distracted Trunks' mind became. He was still pondering whether or not his very own sister could be way out here! And if she was, who else was with her? Perhaps his father? No, shit would have hit the fan already as Vegeta would take control of the situation in loud, obvious fashion. His mother? Great Dende if his mother was out here, who was running the company?! Trunks smirked at himself, why did he even care about the damn company...wasn't he trying to escape that? Or did he care afterall? Did he actually like his work? Before he could answer that, he snapped back into focus. Midori and the other scout had entered Trunks' strike zone. As the scout drew in closer, Trunks threw a stick in another direction. As Midori looked away towards the direction of the flung stick, Trunks snagged the scout with lightening speed. He quickly snapped her neck, dropping her dead instantly. He then sank back into his hiding spot. It all took less than a second. Midori had reacted to the extra sounds nearby, but a half second too late. Her first glimpse was of her dead scount on the ground with neck twisted in a manner it coudln't normally go. For a brief moment, Trunks saw fear cross her eyes. It gave him a devillish smirk as his eyes flashed aqua-green and his hair wavered upward in anticipation of the super saiyan transformation. But he didn't go super saiyan. He fought to calm his body of the lust for battle and blood. To a saiyan, fighting was better than sex no matter how good they were at the latter. It aroused the saiyan senses in ways sex paled when compared. Trunks had to stay focused. He couldn't get caught up in the euphoria of combat. He quietly waited again. Midori had to make the first move.

Midori, extremely cautious now, looked about in all directions. She stared longingly in the direction of the rest of her hunting party. She regretted not bringing more hunters with her now. Still, she was a saiyan elite. Whatever it was, she'd deal with it. She gulped and sucked in some courage as she slowly took small steps, while sweeping her spear in a tight half circle before her.

The spear grazed the top of the foilage Trunks was crouched under, but he remained still. Since she was so focused on what was in front of her, she wouldn't expect an attack from behind. He would allow her to pass by him.

Once she was a few steps past him, Trunks grabbed her from behind. One hand firmly blocked her mouth and jaw while the other tightly grasped her throat. He allowed her to see him...his deep sapphire eyes burning into her fearful dark ones. She couldn't speak. She couldn't flail. With her windpipe nearly cut off by his grasp about her throat, she was totally helpless.

"A shame actually." Trunks muttered to her in a quiet, guttoral tone and in the rough saiyan language that he had learned from his father's teachings. If anyone were nearby and heard him, it would sound almost sexual. "I do respect you. A quick, painless death is the best I can give you. It's more than what you were giving me." Trunks finished as his hands readjusted on her head and contorted it into a quick popping snap. Midori dropped lifelessly to his feet.

With two down and main goal number one accomplished, Trunks stealthily returned to the fringes of the hunting party and captives. His first observance was that the hunting party was looking about, wondering when the other two, most importantly their leader, would return to them.

******************************************

Pan had picked up on the strange distractions of the group. While Bra and Marron seemed petrified of the situation, Pan's instinct and training had kicked in. She was a warrior afterall. The leader and another had left the group, apparently after something. The leader's scouter thing had gone off just prior to her departure. Pan immediately focused within herself and tried to seek any ki readings. For a brief moment, twice, she could've sworn she felt Trunks' ki. It was gone now, but she was almost certain now, that he was alive and perhaps even nearby. Her heart had felt this for a while now, but she kept it to herself. Only now did her ki senses confirm it. She didn't want to mention it to Bra or Marron yet. She wasn't entirely sure yet. No need in giving them false hope if her senses turned out to be wrong.

Marron, though scared, hoped that her "knight" would show and save her. Sure it was a more romantic, story-book type feeling than Pan's, but Marron lacked saiyan strength and power. She was only human. She could only hope and wish in human terms, that the super saiyan she loved would defend and save her.

Bra, however, well, Bra was reacting in much the same way her mother used to when she was her age. Bra was very loud, very demanding, and getting the group into more trouble than they needed. While Pan frowned at the fact that Bra was half-saiyan and acting worse than full-human Marron, Pan also knew that all this obnoxiousness was proving an annoying distraction to the hunting party. They were getting confused will Bra's bitching and the non-return of their leader and group member. Pan worked at her binds. She wanted action at the first opportunity.

******************************************

Bra's ranting and raving gave Trunks a positive identification. He now knew that one of the captives was his sister. It was enough to spur him on eventhough his consciousness was eating at his mind over the guilt of murdering in cold blood.

Trunks eyed his next prey. The rider and beast were the most calm of the group at present. Kill them and the fidgety, getting confused hunting party would be thrown into a chaotic fear. Slinking back from his vantage point, Trunks reworked his way through the foilage to get nearer the beast. Suddenly he remembered the spears Midori and the other had. He had brought them back with him. He altered his route slightly to go back and get them.

The beast was standing beside a large rock which the captives sat bound in front of. The rest of the party was on the other sides. With its short neck, it had limited movement of its head. Trunks watched the beast's underside carefully. Seeing the thumping region, Trunks knew exactly where to place the two spears. Without notice, he slowly slid under the beast, slammed the two spears into its heart, and with super speed, backed out from under the thing before it collapsed. Trunks dove for the underbrush just as the beast gave its last yelping breath. The rider fell from the beast as it rolled sideways and slammed into the rock beside it. Immediately the group forgot about the captives and panicked. Trunks sank deeper into the underbrush. He had to wait for them to regroup. Though he had removed himself from under the beast quickly, its blood splattered his hands and upper body.

Trunks' plan was foiled however. Pan, released from her binds, launched upward and began flinging ki balls at the fleeing saiyans. Trunks now knew the identity of yet another captive. He slammed a bloody fist against his forehead. Pan's stupidity was going to ruin everything! He watched the fleeing hunting party. They were in all directions. He couldn't tell if Pan's blasts had killed the few laying on the ground or merely stunned them. With a bit of anguish for Pan's recklessness and lack of thought, Trunks launched upward, slammed himself into her and knocked her roughly to the ground. She was going to get herself, his sister, and perhaps himself killed if she continued on her foolish rampage.

Pan, surprised, flailed and tried to free herself from the grasp of whatever was holding her. What was holding her!? For a moment she sought a glimpse of her attacker. Humanoid, but unrecognizable...until...

Trunks' anguished blue eyes locked onto hers. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU FOOL!" he yelled coarsely as he shoved her further into the dirt before releasing himself from her. She froze in shock. If it was Trunks, something was seriously wrong with him.

Trunks' gaze locked onto the other captives. So, Marron was the third. Three foolish females. He had no time to interrogate them on their stupidity. He tore the binds of Bra and Marron, then launched back into the darkness of the forest.

Pan stood, still wide-eyed in shock and watched him depart.

Bra and Marron seemed surprised too, but it all happened so fast. They dusted themselves off and stared at Pan.

"Pan?" Bra asked.

"Was that Trunks?" Marron asked Bra.

"I think so. It was hard to tell. If it was, something isn't right. Did you see his eyes? They had a fury in them worse than I've ever seen in my dad." Bra commented.

"It was almost like he had gone wild." Marron continued.

"Or mad." Bra added.

Pan had snapped to by then, and she was busy dusting herself off. "Well, I never!" she yelled in disgust before pondering the same thing the others had thought.

"Pan, was that Trunks?"

"If it was, we're in trouble. Can saiyans get rabies?"

"He didn't act rabid Pan, just beastial." Marron corrected.

"Like his wild saiyan side has taken over." Bra added as the three looked back towards the wooded area that Trunks had departed into.

"Guess he's not glad to see us." Pan humphed as she began trudging in the opposite direction.

"Pan? Where're you going?"

"I don't know. We came here for Trunks, but obviously he's not ready to leave yet." Pan sarcastically shot back.

_Elsewhere..._

Trunks returned to his hidden living area. There he pulled meat off the carcass he had stolen and tore at it aggressively. Chunks of meat slid down his throat with hardly any chewing. At the same time, his brain was trying to make sense of everything. With Pan, Marron, and Bra on the planet, he could not continue with his plan without considering their safety now. He knew they wouldn't leave. Still, on the good side, they likely had a workable ship. His was an unknown. But now, he had to rethink everything!

_to be continued..._


	28. I Stand Alone Ch13

_Disclaimer...I own none of the characters, etc. except the plot._

**I STAND ALONE Ch. 13**

Bra and Marron tried desperately to keep up with a fuming Pan. She was utterly upset that her opportunity at combat was foiled by a strange behaving (and looking) Trunks. After several hours of coursing through the foilage, the trio found themselves back at their ship.

"Uh, Pan, why are we back here? I thought we were going to follow Trunks?"

"You heard him. Forget about him for now." Pan growled as she opened the ship's door and trudged up the ladder. Once there she kicked a few things, smashed a few others, and slammed a fist into a couple of undefended walls. All Marron and Bra could do was stay out of the way while Pan worked out her frustration and anger. 

_Elsewhere..._

Trunks thought about the recent events as well as potential future ones. His run-in with his rescue wanna-bees sent his mind into a tail spin. With the added food in his stomach, his brain now had the fuel to think more rational, deeper, complex thoughts. His first detailed thought returned to space ships, namely his and the one of the trio of young ladies from Earth. His would be a bigger hassle to acquire. Assuming it was still intact and flyable, Trunks would have to still attack the saiyan compound. The ladies' ship however, was definitely flyable and likely parked away from any major threats. But then Trunks mulled over what it was he really wanted to do. Did he want to get away from this place? If so, where did he want to go? Back to Earth? Elsewhere? He couldn't cart along three obnoxious ladies with him if it were anywhere other than Earth. And with the appearance of the trio of females, two of which tugged at questioning his heart. The third had no impact only because she was of the same blood as he. Both Marron and Pan had braved space to find him. So now he had to ponder what it was he was feeling for both of them as well as where it was going to lead. And that led to the pondering of his own self. Did he enjoy being a bachelor, swooned over by women everywhere and available whenever he wanted to be? Or would he prefer the security, warmth, and stability of a wife and family? He shuddered at thinking of young eyes looking at him and calling him daddy. No, he wasn't ready to be a father yet, but who said children had to come right away in a marriage? 

*Why am I thinking about that NOW!? I should be thinking through my current dilemma. Geesh! Why do I always get into these kinds of messes!?* Trunks thought as he thwaped his forehead in frustration. 

_At the saiyan compound..._

Taree and Sai began to worry. The hunting party was due back hours ago and Midori always reported in on schedule. Suddenly a female scout dashed into their barracks, out of breath and full of shock. 

"The males are DEAD!" she managed to squeeze out between breaths. 

"What?"

"Killed. We have no males!" the scount repeated, apparently more upset about the long term impact of their species rather than the short term as to how they died. 

Taree and Sai followed the panicky scout towards the males' barracks. There they saw the males, dead, all having had their tails removed. 

Taree growled in disgust. Only one being would know the power of saiyan tails and want to remove such power...a half saiyan bent on revenge. "Summon the others. I have a feeling our hunting party met the same fate. Oh and have a couple of our warriors destroy that ship. He may be more powerful than us, but I'm not going to afford him the luxury of slaughtering us and then getting away. If we go down, we'll go down honorably...in defending ourselves in combat. Group up in the west side of this base. Grab as many of those artificial moon devices as you can find. Sai, make sure these orders are completed. "

"Yes ma'am!" Sai snapped as she and the scout left to carry out the commands. 

****************************

Pan sat at the pilot's chair and stared blankly out the viewport. 

Marron and Bra sat at the eating table, bored but not wanting to rile their firey friend any further. They had already spent time cleaning up the messes Pan had made with her latest tantrum. 

"Shouldn't we be seeking Trunks out? Those saiyans are likely going to tell the others." Marron mentioned quietly to Bra.

"Yeah, they'll tell the others. But I'm wondering what's up with my brother. He took off as if he had some sort of agenda to complete. Maybe he has a plan already and we shouldn't mess with it."

"But what if he doesn't. What if he's merely biding his time doing what amounts to nothing? He's done that before while on Earth. It's what he usually does when he escapes out his office window."

"We can't take on the saiyans Marron. Even if we could, they still have their tails...if they go giant ape on us, we're as good as dead."

"I suppose. But feeling helpless is driving me nuts!"

"Me too, but what else can we do?"

"We can kick some ass!" Pan blurted from out of nowhere. 

"Pan, we're outnumbered and---"

"Not the saiyans Bra...Trunks' ass. There's three of us. So what if he's a super saiyan. I bet he won't use it against us ladies. Whether he's mentally deranged or not right now, I bet his manners would still control him."

"But he did kill those female hunting members." Marron mentioned. 

"She's got a point there Pan. He's not himself. Taking him on may be as risky as charging head first into that group of saiyans."

"So we'll just have to do this the hard way. Bulma once told me how she calmed a raging Vegeta."

Bra's eyes perked at the sound of her parents' names. 

"Actually, she told my mother, but my mother told me the story." Pan corrected. 

"And just how do we tame a raging super saiyan?" Marron asked with a sarcastic tone.

"We cater to one of his most primal senses."

"Eh?"

"Well, Bra may not be able to participate, but..."

"Eh?"

"We seduce him."

"?????!!!"

"Think about it, what guy can refuse such an offer. It's instinctive for them to seek out every opportunity to 'spread their seed' so to speak."

"Uh, but Pan, Trunks has that option nearly every minute of his life since he became a teenager. Females have been throwing themselves at him for years and he knows how to control himself. Mother taught him to control his dick." Bra mentioned.

"So what do you suggest?"

"We rationalize with him. Offer him a business like proposition."

"Like we have the time of day to do that with enraged saiyan bitches that will be hunting us down at any moment now."

"We have to do something. Our time is limited here and whether Trunks knows it or not, so is his." Marron interjected.

And so the trio of ladies were stuck staring blankly at the table at which they now sat.

_Back in the forest..._

Trunks was slowly and silently making his way towards the saiyan base. He wasn't sure if he'd attack or not, but he did want to know the status of his ship. It would help him solve some of the questions he was currently trying to answer. 

As he climbed to a highter vantage point overlooking the base, he heard then saw a massive explosion. Pieces of debris were flung everywhere. Near him a large piece of debris crashed. Making his way to it, he noticed the four letters 'sule' upon it. It was enough to tell him what it was that just blew into many bits. With several curse words uttered under his breath, he now knew the answer to his ship's status...nonfunctional...permanently. Seeing the warriors running about and grouping for battle, Trunks sank back into the depths of the forest. He had no choice now. He had to track down the his sister and friends. All of them, including himself were in mortal danger now and their ship was their only ticked off this monkey-laden hole of a planet.

_to be continued..._


	29. I Stand Alone Ch14

_Disclaimer...I own none of the characters, etc. except the plot._

**I STAND ALONE Ch. 14**

Trunks quickly darted through the thick underbrush. Having spent many a day within it, he felt as though it was a 'home' of sorts. In the distance he could hear the sounds of a deep ram horn bugle. Taree was summoning the warriors for an offensive, most likely against him.

*Ahh, let them come, we'll be long gone before then.* Trunks thought as he retraced his steps to the area he had last encountered his sister and friends. Upon reaching it, he used his saiyan sense of smell to pick up the faint trace of scent left by them.

*How foolish. If I can track this, so can they.* Trunks thought as he easily followed the whiff of perfume his sister had probably dabbed on herself in effort to make herself ever always presentable. He wanted to transform in to a super saiyan badly, but he didn't want to alarm the ladies. If they read his ki and panicked, they'd no doubt do something stupid and reckless. Afterall, not a single one of them had enough experience with tactics or deceit...not even Pan. So, he emulated a stag, swift and fleet of foot through the dense foilage.

He reached the location of their ship very quickly. Too quickly for his own liking. The saiyan posse would reach them quickly as well. And so, his plan of action was simple. He'd burst in, overpower the ladies, shut them up, and take control of the ship. They wouldn't like it, but they'd likely thank him for it later...at least he hoped.

Trunks' hands began to glow as he focused ki energy into them. One quick blast and...wait! Trunks quickly retracted his ki. A blast to the door or ship would make it useless in space. The ship could not sustain damage and still be spaceworthy. They'd be dead in minutes by the leakage of their air inside. Muttering a flurry of curse words to himself, Trunks opted for another way inside. Quickly and quietly, Trunks maneuvered under the ship towards and emergency hatch. If the girls decided to ignite the ship's engines at this moment, Trunks would be fried instantly. But his keen saiyan hearing told him otherwise. The trio was busy bickering about something or another...otherwise, he shouldn't be able to hear them through the ship's protective walls. It was a good thing in another way too...they wouldn't hear him prying open the hatch either.

The hatch gave way with a reluctant 'pop'. Before Trunks entered, he hung from it and looked out from underneath the ship in the direction of the woodlands. Sure enough he could hear the crunching of branches and shouts of fury in the distance. So far, however, he was one step ahead of them. With a patented smirk across his lips, Trunks hoisted himself into the ship and slammed the hatch back into place.

Pan instantly fired a ki blast without hesitation. Luckily for her, Trunks intercepted and disentegrated it before it could damage the ship. Bra and Marron were locked frozen in stunned surprise. Pan launched herself at the intruder still unsure if it was Trunks or a rabid beast that slightly resembled the once handsome corporate saiyan. Trunks knew there was no time for some futile, reckless match with the quarter saiyan. With the speed of a cheetah and the strength of a lion Trunks dodged her attack, turned, and realigned himself to take the offensive. It was over in the blink of an eye. Trunks pinned her to the ground and hovered a ki blast over her throat.

"ENOUGH PAN! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" he yelled angrily as Pan gulped,uncertain if 'this' Trunks would actually use the ki blast on her or not. As her father always told her...when in a bind, play along and bide time. She powered down and relaxed...showing through her body language that she was not going to challenge him any further...at least for now.

Trunks pulled himself off her but not before roughly shoving her shoulders into the floor as a way of indicating that he meant business and was dead serious in his actions.

As he stood, he walked by Marron and his sister, both of which wanted to say something but were rendered speechless by his show of hostility and dominance over Pan.

He reached the cockpit in silence and seated himself in the pilot's seat while pushing buttons and twisting dials. The whine of the engines grew louder as Trunks activated the afterburners and pushed the throttle to its limit.

"SIT AND STRAP IN NOW!!!" Trunks yelled to the still stunned trio of ladies. They didn't hesitate. The shuddering of the ship as it fought against its own landing mechanisms. They had just enough time to click their belts as they were slammed against the backs of their seats from the intense g-forces of a launch using maximum thrust. Trunks himself felt every wound and ex-wound pulse as he nearly blacked out from the gravitational forces that tugged at his body. The launch was painful, but had to be done this way. He didn't know whether or not these saiyans had ships. If they did, they'd catch them quickly. Capsule Corporation space ships were still a long way from alien intergalactic technologies.

Within a few short minutes the ship suddenly felt weightless and their bodies like feathers. Not entirely conscious, Trunks let off on the throttle and activated the main engine by natural instinct. While not the greatest space pilot, Trunks knew the basics of flight as well as he knew the back of his own hand.

In the seat at the left side of the pilot's, Pan noticed the faltering condition of the half saiyan man.

"Trunks?" she inquired with a hint of worry obvious in her voice. When Trunks didn't answer, Pan released her safety harness and made her way to the pilot's chair. Trunks was slumped forward on the controls and now unconscious.

"Trunks!?" Pan said louder and even more worried. Marron and Bra now joined her. Bra's screech of surprise gave indication to the problem. Beneath her foot was a stream of blood. Her eyes followed it from the floor to its source...a large gaping wound from Trunks' side. Sure enough the high g-forces and pressure forced open some not-quite-healed wounds on Trunks' battered body. Marron spotted two more wounds that had also reopened and flowed blood freely. They had no idea if there were any more...Trunks' body was so filthy with mud, dirt, dried blood, and other debris, that it was difficult to even know if he had skin under all of it.

Pan ran for the kitchen for some water and the medical kit while Marron and Bra found some towels and a spare sheet which they began tearing into bandages.

With some team effort, the three ladies managed to carefully drag him out of the chair and onto a mat at the back of the cockpit. Their first task was to clean him up so they could see which wounds needed immediate attention. Each picked an area on Trunks' body and washed it up. Only one area remained and while they felt an immediate need to deal with his wounds...all three hesitated on the final zone...the groin area.

"Uh Bra, you're his sister, perhaps you should do it." Marron suggested.

"Hey, no way! I'm not touching my brother _there_! That's just perverse! One of you should do it...you both wanted in his pants anyway." Bra shot back.

"UGH! We don't have time for this!" Pan said as she began cleansing that final area without thinking about it.

Once cleaned, they doctored up and sterilized the open wounds then bandaged others.

"Many of these are infected." Pan mentioned.

Bra felt his forehead. "He's feverish too."

"If the infection set in through his entire body, he'll lose his life regardless of what we do." Marron added.

Before the other two could contemplate it a high pitched warning beacon went off in the cockpit.

"NOW WHAT!?" Pan yelled as she dashed over to the console. "AW, CRAP!"

"WHAT?!" Marron and Bra replied in unison.

"We're being followed."

"EH?!"

"Those saiyan bitches apparently have ships."

"So, we can outrun them right?" Marron asked.

"Doubtful. I remember mom and Trunks talking about this type of ship. It sucks compared to saiyan space capsules."

"Swell. They went all the way back to camp, prepared their ships, launched, and have already caught up to us. We're in deep shit now." Pan said as she fumbled with the ship's controls in effort to do something to evade the oncoming pursuers.

"Can we out-fly them?" Marron asked.

"You know a good pilot?" Pan chimed back.

For some reason all three looked at the unconscious man laying on the floor.

"Oh, that's going to do us a lot of good." Pan sarcastically commented. Trunks was indeed a skilled pilot, but in his condition, he'd be as good a pilot as a drunk, oversexed frat boy on drugs.

"We're doomed." Marron said as she flung up her hands in frustration.

"Bra, if any of your mother's genius intellect is in that brain of yours, now would be a good time to show it."

"Me!? What about you...daughter of the scholar, GOHAN!"

"Oh geeze...Dende, if you can hear us...PLEASE GET US OUT OF THIS MESS!!!" Marron exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Taree's and two other saiyan capsules loomed ever closer.

Taree smirked evilly as she saw the pursued ship grow ever larger in her view screen. The poor excuses for saiyans would pay soon enough...especially the half saiyan male who claimed himself to be the son of Vegeta.

_to be continued..._


	30. I Stand Alone Ch15

_Disclaimer...I own none of the characters, etc. except the plot._

**I STAND ALONE Ch. 15**

The trio of saiyan capsules pursued the octopus-like Capsule Corp ship with relentless precision. Slow torture amounting to panic and then mistakes was Taree's chosen mode of tactics in this round. She knew she had the better ship, the better strategy, and better-trained warriors. The only thing she didn't have that the other ship did was one super saiyan.

Back aboard the Capsule Corp ship, Pan was furiously working the controls, as she tried to figure out some way, any way to escape the pursuit of the hostile saiyan ships. As much as she hated to admit it, Trunks was much more capable of getting them out of this mess. Unfortunately for her, Trunks was out of commission for the time being. It was up to her. This was the moment she'd been waiting all her life for--a chance to be the sole hero, err, herione. But for some reason, it didn't feel as good as she wished it would.

"Pan, they're gaining on us really fast!" Bra yelled as she watched the three blips close in on the radar.

"Pan, isn't there some kind of warp or something on this thing?" Marron asked.

"If you trained instead of shopped Bra, you could assist me in either flying or fighting. A simple round of ki blasts may delay them longer. "

"Pan, I can fly." Marron added.

"Oh, now you speak up. Fly it then!" Pan ordered as she slid out of the pilot's seat and shoved Marron into it. "I'm going to put a space suit on, get one of those rocket sleds and create a diversion."

"Pan, not alone!"

"Bra, do you wanna join then, hmm?"

"Uh, well, uh..."

"Didn't think so. So, don't tell me what I can and can't do. Somebody needs to fight them and obviously it's going to have to be me." Pan huffed as she left the cockpit. Shortly later, they saw her fly out from their ship on a rocket sled.

Pan was noticed immediately by the lead saiyan pod.

"So, the little kitty wants to play eh?" Taree purred to herself. Switching on the comm, she talked to the other two ships. "I want you two to stay on the main ship. I'm going after the little wench on that sled. "

"Yes ma'am!"

Taree broke off from her lead position while the other two maintained a side-by-side straight course.

Pan saw the lead ship peel away, but the other two did not. "Shit, I get the main bitch and they still have to deal with the other two. The odds still suck way too much. Man Trunks, you picked a fine time to take a nap." Pan muttered to herself as she tried to find the proper angle of attack.

Meanwhile in the ship.

"Pan's plan didn't work. Two are still on our tail." Marron mentioned.

"Yeah, but she took the leader away. We may be able to utilize that to our advantage."

"Now you get smart?"

"My mom's a genius y'know. I'm smarter than I let on."

"Obviously."

Suddenly from the back of the ship, a loud groan was heard.

"Trunks?" Marron and Bra asked each other simultaneously.

"Bra check him." Marron said without even leaving her lock on the main viewscreen.

"Right." Bra answered as she left the cockpit area to check up on her brother.

It had only been seconds between the groan and Bra's arrival, but Trunks was already trying to find his footing.

"Trunks don't!"

Trunks stopped his struggle for a moment to look at his sister.

"I'm naked."

"Yeah, so."

Trunks tried to chuckle, but ended up coughing and hacking instead.

"I told you to stop. You're not well enough to move."

"That's what you think."

"Stop being so damn stubborn. Mom wants you home ALIVE. She'll kick my ass if you die on me."

Trunks said nothing. He continued his attempt at finding his feet. His body was extremely weak, his equilibrium off, and his brain throbbed in agony. With a wobble, he fell back on his ass and growled in stubborn defeat.

"Told you so."

"Shut up."

"Stupid."

"You should speak. Now leave me alone."

"Fine. You're such an idiot Trunks." Bra spat as she stood and stormed back into the cockpit.

"Is he okay?" Marron asked.

"He's able to smart mouth me. He must be getting better. "

"Perhaps he can help us soon, if we're still alive that is?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't hope for much out of him. Is Pan still alive out there?"

"I think so. She flew to our side then behind us so I don't know. I'm a bit preoccupied with the other two bitches right now."

"They haven't fired on us yet."

"I know. That's a good thing."

"Not really. They're waiting for something. Perhaps an order."

"As I said, it's a good thing. Pan's diversion may be working afterall. She's keeping their leader busy enough to distract her from barking orders to her lackeys."

In space...

"Damn bitch, what's she waiting for? She could've shot me several times by now...unless...maybe those capsules aren't armed afterall." Pan muttered to herself as she tried once again to get the saiyan capsule to fire upon her. "Oh c'mon, it's a perfect shot...take it...that is if you can..." Pan taunted eventhough the pilot of the capsule couldn't hear it.

Taree hissed as she saw Pan throw herself into perfect firing range and angle. "She's trying to figure out if I have weapons or not. Smart girl trying to think through the situation...but not smart enough. I'll keep her wondering. It's a much better torture."

"CC Ship do you read? This is Pan."

"CC Ship here. Pan, you're still alive?"

"Duh Bra. Now I'm not here to chat. Have they fired on you yet?"

"You expect us to be hit? We're not that bad y'know."

"I'm just trying to find out of those things have weapons at all."

"No. No firings yet."

"That's funny."

"We figure they're waiting on orders from their leader."

"Their leader hasn't fired on my yet either though."

"Oh hey...Trunks is awake again."

"Really?!"

"Not enough to do much though. Merely just groaning and moaning."

"So don't bother me with such useless information then!"

"Geesh, fine then. Bra out."

"Pan out."

Elsewhere, a lone ship skirted undetected along the fringes of the sector as it observed the skirmish being carried out between the trio of saiyan capsules and the weird octupus like ship. Solid black with no shine to it allowed it to perfectly camouflauge with the deep blackness of space. Its engines were neatly tucked in deep along its bottom rearside and were at the moment, cut off. The ship were merely drifting. No sensors could detect it. But it seemed to have business in the sector however.

Trunks groaned once again. "Ki's bad." he moaned. Even in his weakened, ill state, he could sense the danger that they were all in. Worse yet, he could feel one of the 'friendly' kis outside of the ship. That was not a good thing. He needed to help in some way...if only his body would let him.

Just as Pan made a cutback towards the ship, Taree opened fire. It sliced through the sled's little engine rendering it dead in space. Pan was now drifting with little to no chance to return to the ship. Worse yet, she had less than twenty minutes of air left.

"Shit, okay, so at least one has weapons. Now I know. But crap...how do I get out of this one?!" she whined ot herself as she tried desperately to restart the crippled little sled.

The incident didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

"Pan's down and stranded! We've gotta save her!" Bra exclaimed.

"They have weapons and they are keeping between us and her. We can't save her!"

"We've got to do something!"

The wandering black ship also noticed the little trouble brewing in the battle. Its engines whined to a start as the ship meandered along the flank of the battle still undetected. It was stalking the battle players with keen interest as it were a hunter seeking out the proper prey.

Little was known to Taree or the trio of young ladies in the Capsule Corp ship that their little spat had just become a bit more complicated with the introduction of a new player.

"OPEN FIRE, I REPEAT, OPEN FIRE!" Taree commanded to the other two ships.

Without hesitation, the two saiyan capsules began to shower laser blasts into the helpless Capsule Corp ship. Pan screamed helplessly as she watched her friends take heavy fire. 

Taree whizzed by her and joined in the shower of fire, nearly dooming her friends.

"Bra, HELP ME UP NOW!" Trunks yelled as he once again tried to defy the odds his body was throwing at him. They would be dead in less than five minutes if somebody didn't do something and fast. 

With no other option, Bra followed her brother's request. Marron knew exactly where he wanted to be. She hit autopilot and helped Trunks into the pilot's chair. With a scream of gnawing pain, Trunks settled in and tried to focus on the task at hand. He switched off the autopilot and slammed the ship's throttle into full gear. He then maximized both thrusters, slamming the two unsuspecting ladies to the ground. They had no time to get strapped into their seats properly. 

Pan noticed the sudden launch of her friends. "Uh, whattabout me?" she whispered to herself as the reality of potential death settled in. She would either die by fire from one of the saiyan capsules or from lack of oxygen. Looking at her air meter, she had roughly seven minutes of air left.

Trunks tried twice to arc the ship back around to save the helpless quarter saiyan, but both times the saiyan capsules countered with a rain of blasts and cut off his trajectory with their own ships. 

Meanwhile, the black ship loomed ever closer to the stranded rocketsled. Pan never noticed it until it was right upon her.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed as she looked at the ship's laser blasters were beginning to ignite.

Trunks felt the spike of fear in Pan's ki and shot the ship into a sharp turn. His fuzzy eyesight could barely makeout a strange shadow looming right above his panicked friend.

"Shit, what the fuck is that?" Trunks muttered as he tried once again to close in on the stranded rocket sled. But to no avail. The saiyan capsules once again, intercepted his ship with a rain of heavy fire. He had to turn the ship away once again. 

The black ship suddenly launched a flurry of laser blasts. Pan ducked in fear that they were intended for her. Once she realized they had shot above her, she looked. Just as the saiyan capsules blocked the Capsule Corp ship from rescuing her, the laser blasts met their mark. Two of the saiyan capsules exploded immediately while Taree's lurched sideways, now crippled. 

"Wha?" Pan muttered then screamed once again as a tractor beam locked onto her and the sled and sent them upwards towards the strange black ship. 

Trunks saw the enemy blips disappear from view within several explosive bursts. He turned the ship back towards Pan and the strange ship looming above her. Throttling down he slowed his ship to a near stop.

"What are you doing Trunks?! That ship's got Pan!" Bra yelled.

"That ship just ended the battle...allowing US to win."

"So, it's GOT PAN!"

"Pan was nearly out of air. It SAVED Pan."

"And...?!"

"And I recognize it. It's my design."

"WHAT!?" both Marron and Bra exclaimed together.

_to be continued..._

` 


	31. I Stand Alone Ch16

_Disclaimer...I own none of the characters, etc. except the plot._

**I STAND ALONE Ch. 16**

"It's your _what_!?"

"My design. Classified design actually. Just something I was messing with at home when I'm feeling creative. I was trying to come up with some space worthy ship that looked and performed better than this heep we're currently in. That's the ONLY working prototype too."

"Trunks?"

"What Bra?"

Bra looked her brother over carefully. She was concerned for his health and the chance that he could 'pit bull' on them at any given moment. "Are you feeling any better?"

Trunks nodded. "Why?"

"You're _still_ naked."

Trunks looked down at himself then at the two ladies currently on board. He blushed then decided to try being 'cool' in the wake of the embarrassing moment, if only to save face. "So I see."

"So, cover it man! I don't want to see my brother's thing!" Bra yelled as she tossed a towel onto Trunks' lap.

"Geesh Bra, you act as if you have never seen one before." Trunks taunted with a sly smirk and wink.It was the perfect set-up for a change of subject. There was no way Bra would let anyone stay on the offensive against her for long.

"I have---HEY!"

"I'm sure father will want to discuss that matter with you upon your return home, but for now, there's more important matters, like...my PROTOTYPE SHIP here in space!" Trunks replied as he brought their own ship closer to the now stationary black ship. He flicked through the various frequencies until he detected one the black ship was aligned with. "Unidentified ship, identify yourself!" Trunks commanded over the radio.

"Pathetic." was the only response given from the pilot of the ship.

"D-dad!?" 

"Me too!" came yet another voice from the black ship.

"Goten!? You too!? What the-how did-?"

"Story later boy. We need to leave NOW."

"eeesh, fine." Trunks muttered as he throttled up and turned his ship to follow the already-some-distance-away black ship.

"Guess Pan's riding home with them?" Marron mentioned if only to break the strange silence amidst the surprising meeting of familiar faces.

Neither Trunks nor Bra responded. But the evil trademark smirk formed upon Bra's face.

Trunks read it for exactly what it meant. "What?"

"Dad's gonna kill ya. Mom's gonna kill ya more."

"Yeah right."

"Mom likely made dad go on this little trip against his will and mom's been having to run the company while you did this little run away game."

"So why did you bother to try to come out here and find me eh?"

"Wasn't entirely me bro. Ask the other two females on this trip. They couldn't do it without a skillful genius like me y'know."

Marron humphed at the ego boost Bra just gave herself. "It really does run in your family doesn't it." she commented dryly.

"What does?" Trunks and Bra answered in unison.

"The ego man. If it gets any larger in here, we'll be in danger of running out of oxygen."

"Yeah, whatever." Trunks and Bra replied unsure of exactly what Marron was rambling about.

Meanwhile on the other ship, Pan was getting more answers from her chatty uncle.

"So you tagged along Goten. I'm rather surprised you'd skip a date to go space riding ALONE with VEGETA here."

"Trunks is my best friend. I'd risk riding with this stuck---"

"WATCH IT BOY!"

"This experienced space warrior" Goten corrected then continued. "Besides, I don't have another date until this weekend. Parisu is on some trip with her parents."

"Oh, so it was a trade off."

"No. I miss Trunks too."

"When we found him, he wasn't exactly himself. He was like a wild beast or something. I thought he had rabies or some sick virus and he was all bloody and dirty. I'm not sure what those bitches did to him, but whatever it was, it was able to reduce a super saiyan to a mere animal."

"They were mate seeking." Vegeta added out of nowhere. "Saiyan females are aggressive and relentless in the desire to mate. Males are mere sperm factories. We mate as quickly as possible and then depart rapidly. We are warriors afterall. Select females stay behind to continue the race. The females rotate between fighting and bearing offspring. Males have no part other than a quick lay and sperm deposition. It's similar to your horse breeding industry on Earth."

"Well that seems rather dull and one-sided." Pan commented then something clicked. "If it's that quick, then do you think those females did anything to Trunks, you know, like raped him if only for sperm?"

"If they did, they're not around to bring anything forth now are they." Vegeta commented with a devillish smirk.

"There were more on the planet Vegeta. Aren't you worried that maybe one of them could've gotten some of your bloodline's---"

"Trunks may not train much, but I doubt he'd let anyone take advantage of him. He has too much of his mother in him."

"But he may have been drugged or something right?"

"There isn't a drug in this universe that can thoroughly break through a saiyan mind." Vegeta replied with pride.

"Hey, they're finally beside us." Goten interrupted as he peered out one of the windows. He could see Marron and Bra waving back at him. He waved back.

"Do you wish to ride with them?" Vegeta asked Pan.

"I suppose. The ride back from here is a little long and my stuff's all on board that ship."

"Aw man Pan, don't leave me with _him_" Goten whispered.

"I HEARD THAT BOY! I have saiyan hearing too, idiot." Vegeta yelled.

Goten cringed. But before he could completely cower into a corner, Vegeta opened the comm to the other ship.

"Prepare to dock. You have two to board." Vegeta commanded.

"Acknowledged." Trunks replied. It was always wiser to keep conversation at a minimum when speaking with Vegeta.

Moments later, Pan and Goten joined the others.

"Hey dude...heheh, you're naked."

"I know that idiot."

Goten snickered. "You're naked and you have two girls here who you could do stuff with. There's one here I could have too." Goten remarked as he winked at Bra.

"Is getting laid the only thing in that empty head of yours?" Bra sarcastically shot back.

"This isn't an orgy ship Mr. Goten." Marron added though deep within her head were visions of taking Trunks here, now, on the floor in a fit of ravenous passion. Similar thoughts were also dancing upon Pan's mind.

"That's it. Pan fly. I"m taking a shower and getting something on." Trunks remarked as he stood and walked out of the room.

"Ain't he grumpy now." Goten said as he watched his best friend depart.

Trunks gave out a relaxing sigh as the warm water snaked down his bruised, battered body and aching muscles. He closed his eyes and just let the water do its work. But his mind was racing. He didn't want to go back to the life he had before. But he didn't like the life he had while in space either. Changes were going to be made and others would have to accept them whether they agreed with him or not. He got very little out of his little journey, but what he did get was more self-knowledge than he ever thought possible. He was a changed man. He'd never be the same Trunks ever again. His inner fire had ignited his primal self. Primal and modern were going to have to coexist in one being. His saiyan side would show more of itself rather than being supressed for humanity's sake. Perhaps he'd be more of his father's son than his mother's now. Only time would tell. One thing was for sure though...Trunks was in control of his own life now.

Meanwhile Vegeta, now relaxed in his solitude, led them on the long journey back to Earth. He of course didn't hesitate to scan any planet they passed by for any opportunity of battle or trouble. He also made a map of the areas for future reference. Saiyans still existed and so far, every saiyan they ran into was trouble. History would likely repeat itself again someday. 

_to be continued in the final chapter of this fic!_


	32. I Stand Alone Conclusion

_Disclaimer...I own none of the characters, etc. except the plot._

**I STAND ALONE Ch. 17**

Once home, Trunks disembarked quickly and disappeared into the house, passing by his mother who had come down the launch bay to welcome their return. Bulma watched her son's backside as it departed and worriedly ran to Vegeta and the others.

"What is wrong with him?!"

Vegeta said nothing. It was obvious his son wasn't the same one that had left Earth many months ago. Even he didn't know what exactly Trunks had experienced while in the depths of space alone. Unsatisfied with the silence, Bulma tried the trio of ladies, followed by Goten who were now making their way off their ship.

"What's wrong with my son?" Bulma asked, nearly pleading.

Marron, Pan, and Bra all looked at each other and without a word, nominated Pan to tell the story of their ordeal. Goten, uncomfortable with being in the presence of a potential 'hen gathering' opted to enter the house with Vegeta. While Vegeta would head off somewhere as he usually did, Goten sought out his best friend who had virtually said nothing all the way back to Earth. After his shower, he had reassumed piloting the ship, but did so quietly. He only spoke basics such as food, sleep, and so forth. It worried Goten as much as it did Bulma.

Meanwhile, Pan was busy telling Bulma of their encounters as they sat on a picnic table in the yard. Naturally Pan excitedly mentioned all the fighting, which didn't help Bulma's concerned condition. Bra and Marron occasionally interjected, if only to prevent Bulma from dashing back into the house in a worried frenzy. The ladies knew Goten had the best chance of figuring out Trunks. Bulma would only cause her son to clam up moreso.

Goten found Trunks in his room, apparently locked in a sulking stare out the window.

"Trunks?"

There was no response. Trunks continued to gaze out the window, his body leaning against the wall and arms crossed in a pensive posture of longing.

"C'mon Trunks, you can't get past me. I know something's bugging you. You know you can't keep it bottled up inside. It'll eat away at your insides until you go insane. You told me that once. "

Trunks slowly turned his gaze and locked onto his best friend. Goten quivered slightly at the cold-hearted stare of his friend's cerulean eyes. They were almost bestial. "Not this time Goten." Trunks replied in a flat deep tone.

Goten's heart thumped desperately. If he didn't do something, he'd lose his best friend to something he didn't even know about. With a deep breath, Goten stood firm. "I'm not leaving Trunks."

Trunks' eyes narrowed to serpent-like slits and flashed the aqua green of a super saiyan. It was a threat gaze all the super saiyans had used from time to time, but this time, the threat seemed even more treacherous. Goten was on dangerous ground and he knew it. But his soul told him that he'd give his own life to save his friend's and if that was what it was going to take, then he was ready.

"As I said before. I'm not leaving."

"You're a fool Goten."

"Maybe, but at least I'm thinking straight."

Trunks' lips gave way to a snarl that would scare even the meanest pit bull. Goten braced, uncertain of Trunks' next move, but still, he pressed on.

"If you want to kill me for being an annoyance, fine. But you'll have to live with that. I doubt you can." Goten replied sternly playing on their bond as friends and the effects of the fusions they could perform. Though they remembered little after taking the form of Gotenks, their souls shared a portion of the fusion, imprinted upon each other in a permanent bond. Each was one in the same, sharing each other's strengths and weaknesses. It was a friendship deeper than any normal human could wish for.

Trunks huffed a heavy sigh and returned his gaze to the window. If Goten wasn't going to leave, then he'd simply ignore him. But a Son is difficult to ignore, especially if one thinks he or she has a cause to deal with. The Son saiyans could get under anyone's skin and turn the situation in their favor.

Goten knew Trunks might pull the 'I'll-ignore-you-til-you-go-away' routine. With a goofy Son grin, Goten bent forward and looked upward, mere inches from Trunks' chin. It was a comical scene at best and one that would rattle a royal bloodline member quickly.

"So, you gonna talk, hmm?" Goten said as he grinned goofily. "You can't run. You can't hide."

"I can kill."

"You won't."

"You're pathetic Goten."

"So are you oh mighty prince of nothing." Goten taunted. He was picking a fight, whether he'd survive it or not. If they couldn't talk like humans, then perhaps they could as saiyans.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry, you won't."

Trunks' saiyan blood was reading the obvious challenge, but his brain thought better of the matter. Besides, a fight now would only mean work later of cleaning up and reorganizing his already pristine room. "I'll not waste energy on such a trivial matter Goten. The result would be the same...more work for me."

"Well, geesh, you're boring! Use up all your saiyan genes on your little vacation eh?"

Vile burned deep within Trunks' gut, but still, he had more important matters to attend to. Matters of the mind, not of the body. He was thinking about the pathways he could take his life. The old one no longer fit. Perhaps he would consider a more 'human' life as his father had? It didn't sound so bad afterall, especially if he found a female like his mother, who had brains, a firey temper, yet served her man hand and foot. A subtle grin developed. His primal sense liked the end part of that thought. But his modernized personality wouldn't allow for such. No, if he took a female, she'd work, but not slave. Perhaps she'd end up as co-leader of the company. THAT was one thing he wouldn't escape. His mother wouldn't allow it...not until an heir was born and raised. Work was easy to fix however. He knew immediately that he would make new rules there...mainly for himself. He would work defined hours only, leave room for at least one day off, and train personnel to handle more responsibility so he didn't have to deal with it all.

"Earth to Trunks...come in Trunks..." Goten was saying as Trunks was lost in thought. Goten's face was close enough to Trunks' to feel his breath upon his cheek. Too close. Trunks' reaction was swift. A single, well angled thwap sent the youngest son of Kakarrot out the window. Goten had no time to powerup to fly. He hit the ground with a solid splat. Trunks looked down with a guilty grin of satisfaction. It was an amusing spectacle, yet it was at his best friend's cost. So, emotions of right and wrong continued to play out simultaneously within a single being. But, Trunks knew who Trunks was now. It was up to others to learn and experience the new Trunks now.

From the large livingroom window, Pan and the others saw the blurred image careening towards the ground then hitting said ground with a large thud, followed by groans. It interrupted their conversation.

"Goten?" Pan asked herself.

"Guess he got his point across to moody-boy up there eh?" Marron added.

"Hmm, wonder what THAT was all about?" Pan wondered out loud.

A nice sprawled dent formed upon the grass Goten laid in. His cell phone rang.

"Goten here, stud-extraordinaire." Goten smiled with pride. He had actually come up with that rhyming line all by himself!

"You splat well." It was Trunks.

Goten, on his back, looked up to see his friend smirking that traditional Vegeta smirk as he leaned over the window ledge.

"You're wasting my minutes. I'm right here."

"But you react the quickest to your cell phone, doof!"

"Not a doof!"

"Why are you in such denial?" Trunks replied as he hung up the phone and flew out of the window. He stood over Goten like a king conquering a land.

"So you gonna kill me or something?" Goten asked as he gazed up at his friend's cocky stance.

"Nope. Just this." Trunks said as he put a boot upon his friend's chest, then stepped over him. Before returning to the main entrance of the house, he stopped and turned to look upon his friend once again. "Thank you." he said then entered the home. 

"Wonder what that was for?" Goten pondered as only a Son could. 

Inside, Trunks met his family and other occupants once again.

"You out of your funk yet?" Bulma asked, hints of anger and frustration within her tone.

Trunks strode over to her. His stride was so proud and defined that it frightened her. Even Vegeta, who had returned to the gathering for some reason known only to him, flexed a couple of muscles in anticipation of a potential fight. As he neared his mother, Trunks held her in a loving embrace, surprising all within the room.

"I'm home. And I know who I am now. Unlike Gohan, I will succeed in walking the path of the in-between for I am both saiyan AND human. I will accept both parts of me as one."

Trunks then released his mother and turned his attention to Pan and Marron.

"I am deeply grateful and humbled by the fact that both of you care so deeply for me. I also have you two to thank for allowing me to find myself. While I know both of you want something beyond friendship, and I myself was toying with that idea as well, I now know that I am not meant for any one female. I'm sorry mother, but if an heir to the company is required of me, it will be done out of wedlock. Perhaps someday I may fall in love. But for now, my destiny, my passion, and my goals require me to stand alone. The world will be better off if I share myself with it entirely and not selfishly give myself to any one being."

It was then that Pan understood what her father had been trying to be as a teen, yet failed. In Gohan's failure to serve the world, and in going beyond anything Goku had ever done, Trunks had found the formula of success. To serve the world, one had to make sacrafices. One could not let things such as the strong ties of love cloud one's responsibility to the greater needs of the entire world. 

Vegeta geniuinely smiled. His son would indeed surpass the Kakarrot line...in his own way. The son of Vegeta had learned the true meaning of being a good and just king. Indirectly, Trunks was going to rule the world through his deeds and actions to assist humanity in its progression to a greater good. No saiyan had ever tred such ground before. Not even goody good, Kakarrot. His son, born from the light torched upon Vegeta's heart through love, would blaze a new trail for the saiyan and human species alike. It was a whole other version of love. And, it was one all could accept. Though heartbroken, both Marron and Pan knew that it was better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. Trunks was still their friend. 

As the others acknowledged and took in the deep emotions and meanings of all this, Goten stormed in, sporting his goofy Son grin. "So, what'd I miss and when's dinner?"

THE END.

author's notes: There, finally complete! Depending on your perspective this ending may be taken in several ways. No matter, this is how I wanted it to end all along...hence the title to this portion of the fic. Sorry this conclusion seems a bit abrupt, but the last chapter was only meant to tie things together and bring the fic back to a lighter side. It took me a while to write because I was unsure if I wanted it to end exactly like this or not. But, my passion for this series is waning a bit as I take on an interest in a new series. Like other anime series, this one will be returned to, naturally, but at this point, I'm exploring new ground with a new series. I need to do that every now and then to keep my intersts and passions high for a hobby I love...anime and manga! I allow my readers to ponder this fic deeper in their own minds if they so desire. I hope it wasn't a disappointment. I know many of you had high hopes and aspirations for this final chapter. So much so that it was scaring me. Yet another reason I kept putting it off. But, alas, I'm only human and I can't elevate anything beyond what I plan for it to be. So please keep this in mind. 


End file.
